Sword
by Statice-Law
Summary: Je suis Sarah Sword, héritière du duc Sword, et ennemi jurée d'Elliot Nightray. Bienvenu au lycée Lutwidge, aussi appelé champ de bataille entre moi et cet immonde Nightray
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Je m'appelle Sarah Séléna Victorine Sword Kinslow. Ca, c'est mon nom complet, celui qui est écrit sur ma fiche d'identité au QG de Pandora. Naturellement, on ne m'appelle pas comme ça au quotidien, ça ferait un peu pitié. Juste Sarah Sword. Et comme vous allez lire mes pensées encore un petit moment, je vous autorise à m'appeler comme ça. Prenez ça comme un honneur. Bref, je suis la fille du duc Sword et de la duchesse Kinslow, qui ne sont pas encore officiellement mariés pour un souci de couverture vis-à-vis de Pandora, dont ils font partit ; et je suis également l'ainée d'une famille qui compte une petite sœur et un petit frère. Je suis un membre de Pandora, comme vous l'avez compris, bien que je ne sois pas contractante, et j'étudie au lycée Lutwidge, avec mon valet, Itami Melt. Pour une raison qui m'échappe un peu, elle n'a pas souhaité changer de nom en entrant à mon service, et pour être franche, je ne le lui ai pas imposé. Bref, trêve de bavardage, vous m'avez fait perdre suffisamment de temps.

-Et donc, la cinquième classe... annonce le directeur, debout sur sa petite estrade.

S'en suis une nouvelle liste de nom que je n'écoute toujours pas. La rentrée ici est toujours très longue, plus longue que dans tout les autres lycée je pense, puisque, de un, nous avons un nombre astronomique d'élèves, et de deux, le directeur se sent obliger de refaire à chaque fois son petit discours que personne n'écoute, pas même les premières années. Personnellement, je suis en troisième année, avec Itami, et nous n'avons toujours pas été appelées. Il reste à peu près quatre classes de notre niveau à appeler, et comme à chaque fois, on va être dans la toute dernière classe. Ce que ça m'énerve. Je commence à marmonner, insultant à voix basse le directeur, et je me reçois un livre, oui oui, un livre, en pleine figure.

- Arrête de râler, m'ordonna Itami en ramassant son livre et en le rangeant dans son sac.  
- Tu te sentais obligé de ma frapper ?!  
- Oh non pas elle... fit une voix inconnu dans mon dos.

Je me retourna d'un coup et fit face à un garçon plus grand que moi de deux centimètres, des cheveux blonds cendrés en bataille, des yeux bleus électrique et un grand de beauté sous l'œil gauche.

- Elliot Nightray, j'espérais que tu serais mort durant les vacances, mais visiblement tu as décidé de me pourrir la vie cette année encore, fis-je, les mains sur les hanches, avec un sourire totalement hypocrite.

Et forcement, Itami me balança son dictionnaire (qu'elle trimbale tout le temps avec elle) dans la tête. Je grogna, me retourna vers elle et lui lança un regard noir qui la fit sourire, puis Elliot fit remarquer à son valet que pour une fois, c'était pas lui qui avait commencé.

- Bonjour Nightray... dis-je à Léo, en massant mon crâne rendu douloureux par le dictionnaire.

Il y a un problème avec Elliot et Léo, comme ils sont tout les deux Nightray, je les appelle par leur nom de famille, mais eux ne savent pas forcément auquel je m'adresse. Bref, je m'égare... Il me fit un grand sourire et frappa Elliot qui devenait trop bruyant. Je ne manquant pas l'occasion pour me moquer de lui, et pour mon plus grand malheur, Itami me frappa pour me faire taire.

- MAIS T'ARRETE OUI ?! hurlais-je à mon valet.  
- T'as un don pour attirer l'attention toi... me fit-elle remarquer avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

Je grogna, regarda d'un œil mauvais le Nightray assommé se relever doucement, puis je me tourna vers le directeur qui appelait encore et toujours des noms.

- Saloperie de Nightray, murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que pour les autres.  
- Et enfin, la dernière classe des troisièmes années...

Tous les élèves de notre niveau restant saisir leurs valises, certains d'être dans cette classe, et pourtant le directeur appela les noms, bien que ce fut bien inutile d'après moi. Je saisis mes bagages, bien moi imposant que ceux d'Itami, mais elle, elle a toujours ses livres avec elle, donc forcément... A l'entente de leurs noms, Itami, Elliot et Léo se dirigèrent vers le rang et récupérèrent au passage le numéro de leurs chambres.

- Pourquoi ils sont toujours dans notre classe... maugréais-je à voix basse en fixant Elliot et son valet, bien que ce soit plus le blond qui était visé.

Une fois l'appel terminé, j'alla voir le directeur et lui fit savoir qu'il ne m'avait pas appelée, avec les deux mains sur les hanches et un air de tueuse en série sur le visage. Voir la tête du Nightray m'avais pourris toute ma journée, voir ma semaine ou même mon année, inutile d'en rajouter.

- Ah oui, Sarah Sword, vous êtes en troisième année, classe 10.  
- Ca je m'en doutais un peu, marmonnais-je avec fureur et allant rejoindre Itami, après avoir récupéré mon numéro de chambre.

Les quatrièmes années, les élèves les plus âgés et à mon sens les plus chiant, ne ratèrent pas l'occasion pour se foutre de moi. Des quatrièmes années quoi... L'abruti de Nightray me lance un commentaire plus ou moins désobligeant, auquel je répondis par une merveilleuse insulte et un regard noir. Le prof, qui a l'air d'un paumé de service, nous emmena à la salle de cours et nous laissa choisir nos places. Nous laissâmes nos valises dans le couloir et ne prîmes que notre sac de cours, puis je m'assis bien au fond de la classe pour éviter d'être près du Nightray, Itami me rejoignit une fois sa discussion avec Léo terminé.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort avec Elliot Nighray, me fit-elle remarquée dès qu'elle fut assise.

Je la dévisagea, partagé entre l'envie de lui sauter à la gorge et l'ignoré. Itami est une fille plutôt jolie je trouve, elle a des cheveux long et noirs-violet, des yeux violets caché par ses lunettes, et un tour de poitrine plus ou moins moyen. J'haussa les épaules et sortit mes affaires, en gros ma trousse, en marmonnant.

- Hors de question que je reste près de cet abruti.

Elle soupira d'exaspération et chercha un stylo dans sa trousse, attendant que le prof nous donne les fameuses fiche de pédophiles d'informations qu'on doit remplir à chaque début d'année, avec chaque prof. Généralement, les questions son toujours les même d'un prof à un autre, même si parfois on a quelques surprises.

- Bien, je suis monsieur Zelt, votre professeur principal et votre professeur de maths.

Super, déjà que je n'aime pas les maths, mais là ça va être la catastrophe. Le prof nous distribue les carnets de correspondance (gaspillage inutile de papier), les emplois du temps (peut-être utile pour ne pas être en retard) et les foutus fiches à remplir (inutile de faire un commentaire je crois).

- Vous pourrez sortir dès que vous m'aurez rendus les fiches compléter.

Voila un aperçu des questions :

Nom, prénom, âge, classe, numéro de chambre, couleur préféré (pour faire quoi ?), matière préféré, matière détesté, famille...

Et c'est là que les questions deviennent bizarres.

Plats préféré, qu'est-ce que vous avez mangé hier, vos notes en maths en CE1 (je suis obligé de faire un commentaire ?)

Et LA question sur laquelle tout le monde bloque, les mecs plus que les filles : Quel est votre tour de poitrine ? Y'a enfin une fille qui lève la main pour demander, et le prof répond juste que les gars n'on pas à répondre, et je suis tenté de lui demandé à quoi ça va lui servir de le savoir, mais je me tais et remplis bon gré mal gré le reste de la feuille. J'attends gentiment qu'Itami termine, et dès que c'est fait, on se lève, on ramasse nos affaires et on va rendre la feuille au prof. Reste une étape compliqué, une fois qu'on est dans le couloir : retrouvé sa valise parmi les trente de la classe. Oui, c'est horriblement compliqué.

- Je crois que c'est la tienne, m'annonce une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne vivement et manque de percuter Léo, qui a en effet ma valise.

- Merci.  
- Pas de quoi.

Il prend la sienne, attend qu'Elliot et Itami termine de sortir leurs valises, ensevelis sous toutes les autres.

- Pas foutus de ranger des valises, fulmine le Nightray.

Itami acquiesce et réussit finalement à sortir.

- Bon bah à plus, dit-elle aux deux garçons tandis que je commence déjà à avancer dans le couloir.  
- Oui, lui répondit Léo, Elliot ayant aussi commencé à avancer, dans la direction opposé à la mienne.

Je traverse lentement et sans grande motivation les couloirs, les jardins, et me dirige vers le bâtiment quatre, le dortoir des filles. Le bâtiment trois est celui des garçons, le deux c'est le gymnase, le un les salles de classes et enfin le cinq, c'est le self, l'administration et les bureaux de la direction.

- Au faite, c'est quoi ton numéro de chambre ? demandais-je soudain, dans le doute.  
- 79, et toi ?

Un juron m'échappa et je chiffonna furieusement le bout de papier que je tenais dans les mains.

- 87, fis-je, dégouté, pour répondre à son air interrogateur.  
- Ah, bah j'espère qu'on aura des colocataires sympas.

Et c'est tout se que ça lui fait... Je m'apprête à hurler, mais voyant le danger venir, Itami commence à sortir le fameux dictionnaire de 900 pages, et je préfère me taire. On arrive dans le brand bâtiment et on monte directement à l'étage, puisque les chambres comprises entre 50 et 99 sont à l'étage supérieur. On s'arrête chacune devant notre porte, on frappe personne, du coup on sort nos clefs.

- A plus, me lance Itami en entrant dans sa chambre

Je ne répondis pas et déverrouilla ma porte avant d'entrer à mon tour. Mauvaise nouvelle, trois lits = deux colocataires. Je retiens un juron et commence à ranger mes affaires dans une armoire au hasard, puis je m'assois sur mon lit et sors un livre. Je ne suis pas comme Itami, tout le temps à lire, mais ça, c'est le rapport d'un membre de Pandora sur une mission qui va être transférée à ma famille, alors je préfère m'informer que de me retrouver comme une grosse paumée face à des Chains dont je ne connais ni le contractant ni le pouvoir. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je grogne un entrer qui veut dire "toi ma vieille tu vas passer une année merdique", et c'est deux jeunes filles qui entrent. L'une est visiblement en première année, et l'autre en deuxième je dirais.

- Salut, moi c'est Chrissy Miltaw, lança la plus jeune avec un grand sourire.  
- B'jour, j'm'appelle Elita Cassley.  
- Moi c'est Sarah Sword.

Elita n'a pas l'air bavarde, je l'aime déjà. Chrissy n'a pas l'air bien méchante, mais du genre altruiste et très pipelette, et là en revanche, va falloir fixer des règles si elle me fatigue trop.

- J'ai pris ce lit, fis-je pour qu'elles s'installent. Et cette armoire.  
- Ok, répondis Chrissy avec un grand sourire de trois kilomètres de long. Au faite, vous pouvez m'appeler Chriss si vous voulez.

J'hocha la tête et me fit une note mentale pour me souvenir de son surnom, même si je ne suis pas sûr que ça me serve à grand chose. Les deux filles déballèrent leurs affaires, chacune d'un coter de mon lit, puis elles s'allongèrent dans leur lit.

- Sinon, vous êtes en quelle année et quelle classe ? demanda la curieuse de service, j'ai nommé Chrissy.  
- Deuxième année, classe 7, marmonna Elita juste assez fort pour qu'on entende.  
- Troisième année, classe 10, répondis-je à mon tour.  
- Ah, tu es dans la classe d'Ada Vessalius non ? demanda Chrissy.  
- Comment tu sais ? fis-je en soupirant.  
- Son oncle s'entend plutôt bien avec mon père, du coup je la connais un peu, et comme c'est une noble de haut rang, elle savait à l'avance dans quelle classe elle était.

Quel privilège... C'était de l'ironie, bien sûr. J'hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, repensant à Ada. Je la connais depuis longtemps, mes parents sont proche des Rainsworth et des Vessalius, nettement moins des Nightray en revanche, et du coup je ne m'entends pas du tout avec eux, ça doit se voir avec Elliot je pense. Je chasse le blond de ma tête et regarde Chrissy. Elle est assez petite, des cheveux courts roses, de grands yeux de la même couleur, elle est maigre et a un tour de poitrine peu élevé. Elita est un peu plus grande qu'elle, les cheveux longs bruns, des yeux oranges et un tour de poitrine moyen. Elle serait jolie si elle n'avait pas un air renfrogné collé sur le visage. Quoi que, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ça qui décourage les garçons...

- Vous connaissez un certain Elliot Nightray ? demanda subitement Chrissy.

Je manqua de m'étouffer avec ma salive tant cette question était inattendus.

- Pourquoi ? rétorquais-je, piqué à vif.  
- Y'a deux filles de ma classes qui parlaient de lui de façon plutôt élogieuse.  
- Qui ne parle pas d'Elliot Nightray de façon élogieuse ?! demandais-je avec un rire ironique. Hormis moi bien sûr.  
- Tu ne l'aime pas ? questionna Chrissy, qui c'était redressé en position assise pour me regarder.  
- Non, et réciproquement, il me déteste.  
- Ah bon... Et physiquement, il est comment ?  
- Grand, du genre deux centimètres de plus que moi, il a des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds cendrés.  
- Toi en mec quoi... fit remarqué Elita.

Je lui lança mon oreiller en pleine tête pour la faire taire.

- Hm, il doit être mignon... Et niveau caractère ? questionna Chrissy.  
- C'est un abruti. Il a un caractère de merde, il s'énerve pour un rien.  
- C'est bien se que je disais, c'est toi en mec, continua Elita comme si de rien n'était. C'est peut-être parce que vous vous ressemblez autant que vous ne pouvez pas vous entendre.  
- Sarah n'a pas l'air méchante... fit remarquer Chrissy.  
- Tu diras pas la même chose dans quelques jours... rétorqua la brune.  
- Et comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda la rose, qui était visiblement très très curieuse.  
- Tout les élèves connaissent les fameuses disputes entre Elliot Nightray et Sarah Sword. C'est loin de passer inaperçu.  
- Faite comme si j'étais pas là surtout... grognais-je, regrettant de ne pas être dans la chambre d'Itami comme l'année dernière.

Je secoua la tête exaspérée et regarda l'horloge.

- Bon, je vais rejoindre Itami...  
- On peut venir ? demanda immédiatement Chrissy.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Bah, moi je connais personne, et Cassley (Elita) ne parle à personne, alors vos mieux qu'on reste ensemble que de rester seules, non ?  
- C'est un résonnement de merde, fit remarquer Elita.

J'haussa les épaules, me rendant compte que j'étais totalement d'accord avec Cassley, et sortit dans le couloir, suivit de près par les deux filles. Itami m'attendait dans le couloir, et quand elle vit Chrissy et Elita, elle s'empressa de faire les présentations.

- On va à la bibliothèque ? demanda Itami.  
- Oui ! s'extasia Chrissy. J'adore lire !

S'en suivit une discussion très... littéraire. Moi et Elita les suivions en silence, blasées par leur débordement de joie alors qu'on allait juste à la bibliothèque.

- Pourquoi tu parles à personne ? demandais-je à Elita.  
- Pourquoi tu veux pas t'entendre avec le Nightray ? se défendit-elle.

Je soupira et continua d'avancer jusqu'à la fameuse bibliothèque. Les deux folles (Itami et Chrissy) partirent immédiatement vers les rayons en sautillant de joie, tandis que je regardais, pas trop intéressée, tout les ouvrages sur les étagères, suivit de la brune qui faisait comme moi.

- J'aurais préféré la salle de musique, marmonnais-je.  
- Pareil, répondit Elita.  
- NON MAIS C'EST UNE MANIE DE ME SUIVRE PARTOUT ! cria une voix que je ne connaissait que trop bien.  
- Elliot Nightray, je sais que tu es un attardé, mais je pense qu'avec le peu d'intelligence dont tu dispose, tu aurais au moins pus lire le panneau à l'entrée de la bibliothèque qui dit "silence". J'ai surestimé tes capacités mentale visiblement.

Elita afficha un sourire mesquin l'air de dire "ça va être drôle", et elle recula un peu pour profiter du spectacle. Elliot se tenait devant moi, visiblement énervé puisqu'il me toisait avec un regard méprisant. Pff, ça sert à rien de faire le fière, tu fais que deux centimètres de plus que moi !

- Sale peste, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!  
- Itami voulait venir. Mais pour quelqu'un qui ne sais pas lire je me demande sérieusement ce que toi, tu fais là.  
- Tu vas me foutre la paix un jour ?!  
- Le jour où tu arrêteras de hurler comme un abruti quand tu me vois.  
- C'est bien se que je disais, vous êtes pareil, intervint Elita.  
- Cassley, la ferme, fis-je avec un regard noir.  
- C'est qui elle ? demanda Elliot.  
- "Elle" à un prénom, mais visiblement Sword avait raison, t'es trop abrutis pour formuler ça de manière polie. Je m'appelle Elita Cassley.  
- MAIS VOUS EN AVEZ PAS MARRE DE M'INSULTER ?! hurla le Nightray.  
- Honnêtement non, et je vois qu'en plus d'être idiot, tu n'as pas de mémoire, je viens de te dire qu'on ne criait pas dans une bibliothèque, rétorquais-je avec un sourire sarcastique.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Chrissy en arrivant, suivit d'Itami.  
- Oh c'est mignon, les poussins rejoignent leur mère, je savais bien que tu avais l'intelligence d'un volatil, s'exclama Elliot avec ironie.  
- S'pèce de...  
- Elliot, on y va, le self est ouvert, avertit Léo depuis l'entrée.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et partit le rejoindre, tandis que moi, j'étais rouge de colère.

- Enfoiré de Nightray, fulminais-je.  
- J'approuve, répondit Elita.  
- Alors c'est lui Elliot Nigthray ? demanda Chrissy à Itami.  
- Non c'était le père noël, non mais Miltaw, tu réfléchis quand tu parle ?! s'énerva Elita.  
- Bon, on va manger nous aussi, s'exclama Itami pour calmer tout le monde.  
- Pas faim, répondis-je avant de quitter la bibliothèque d'un pas rapide.

Croiser deux fois le Nigthray en une matinée m'avait mise hors de moi et avait définitivement pourris ma journée, ainsi que ma semaine et mon année scolaire. Je marchais dans les couloirs, jusqu'à la salle de musique dans laquelle j'entra sans trouver personne. Je m'assis doucement au piano et commença à jouer. Ma mère m'avait apprise à lire une partition, j'avais plus ou moins appris le piano en lui même seule. Je frappais les touches les une après les autres, sans partition, c'était un morceau qui n'existait pas, que j'inventais au fur et à mesure que la musique avançait. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, mais ça donna un morceau très long.

- Tu as beau être une vraie peste, tu joues toujours aussi bien, déclara une voix depuis la porte.

Je poussa un soupire agacé et regarda Elliot, tranquillement adossé au mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? demandais-je avec agressivité.  
- C'est trop te demander d'être polie au moins une fois dans ta vie ? Ca ne va pas te tuer.  
- Etre polie avec toi ? Si, il y a des chances que j'en meurs et je ne prendrais pas ce risque.  
- Tss...

Il s'approcha et s'installa à l'autre piano, tandis que je me levais. Je sortis de la pièce et resta près de la porte pour l'écouter jouer. J'avais beau le détester, il jouait tout de même magnifiquement bien. Je resta là, adossé au mur, puis je me décida à retourner dans ma chambre. Les filles n'étaient pas là, j'en conclu qu'elles étaient allé faire un tour avec Itami. En même temps, c'est un peu à ça que sert le premier jour de cours... Je soupira et m'allongea mollement sur mon lit, fixant d'un œil vide le plafond. Pourquoi je déteste Elliot Nightray ? Vous êtes sûr de vouloir le savoir ? Bon, puisque vous insister... En faite, ce n'est pas vraiment quelques choses qu'il a fait ou dit qui m'a poussé à le détester (enfin pas complètement). C'est plutôt que mes parents ne s'entendent pas vraiment super bien avec les Nightray, et on a déjà eu pas mal de problèmes à cause d'eux, alors mes parents m'ont dit de me tenir à l'écart, se que j'ai traduis par "déteste-les". Quand j'y repense, c'est vraiment idiot, mais les raisons qui me poussent à le détester aujourd'hui sont tout autres. En effet, c'est idiot à décidé que puisqu'il était un Nightray, il était supérieur à tout le monde, et il n'a eu de cesse de me rabaisser durant la première année. C'es d'ailleurs là que mon sens de la répartie c'est grandement amélioré, même si je me débrouillais pas mal avant. Enfin, je vous expliquerais ça plus en détail plus tard. Je me redressa mollement et attrapa le rapport de Pandora, que je continua de lire. C'était ennuyant mais bon... En même temps, je n'étais pas vraiment sûr que ce soit moi qui la ferais, cette mission, ça pouvait être mon cousin. Mais il valait mieux que je m'informe avant. Je lus et relus les passages intéressant pour bien m'en souvenirs, et une fois que j'eu un mal de tête atroce, je posa le dossier et m'allongea lourdement sur mon matelas. Je ferma les yeux, espérant m'endormir rapidement pour chasser cette migraine et la mauvaise journée que je venais de passer.

- On va être en retard ! s'écria Chrissy, terminant rapidement de se coiffer.  
- Miltaw, il est tout à fait 6 heures 53, le self ouvre à 7 heures et demi, et on ne commence les cours qu'à 8 heures 30, alors non, on n'est pas du tout en retard ! cria Elita, qui se battait avec ses cheveux.

Je termina d'enfiler l'uniforme du lycée en soupirant. Chrissy était tellement stressée qu'elle s'était levée à 6 heures pour ne pas être en retard, et Chrissy étant Chrissy, elle nous avait réveillées aussi. Je fourra les manuels de cours pour la matinée dans mon sac et adressa un vague signe de la main aux filles pour leur dire que je sortais.

- On se retrouve au self, lançais-je sans grande conviction.

Me lever tôt ne me gênait pas, j'avais l'habitude, mais savoir qu'on commençait la journée avec histoire géographie, qui plus est avec un prof horrible que je connaissais pour l'avoir eu en deuxième année, ça me plombais le moral. Je marcha dans les couloirs et m'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de musique. Il y avait du bruit... Quelqu'un ici à une heure pareille ? J'avais déjà une idée de qui c'était, en même temps il n'y avait pas grand monde qui jouait du piano au lycée, et encore moins _cette_ musique. J'ouvris doucement la porte et m'adossa au mur, regardant, non pas le mais les pianistes. J'attendis que le morceau se finisse pour bouger et aller m'installer au deuxième piano.

- Bonjour Sword, me lança Léo en me regardant ouvrir le clavier (vous savez, l'espèce de couvercle en bois sur les touches).  
- B'jour Nightray.

Elliot m'ignora, j'en fis de même, et je commença à appuyer sur les touches du piano. Une jolie mélodie peu joyeuse, comme j'aimais les jouer. Ok, je suis un peu une fille tragique, mais c'est uniquement quand je joue du piano. J'essaya d'écourter un peu la musique qui aurait put continuer pendant très longtemps. Je cessa de jouer à la fin du morceau et fixa la fenêtre. Il faisait encore un peu nuit, la lune commençait doucement à disparaitre, et le ciel avait une jolie couleur violette.

- Tu joues toujours aussi bien, fit remarquer Léo.  
- Hm... répondis-je.

Je regarda l'horloge et me leva en constatant que si je voulais manger, c'était maintenant.

- Tu mange avec nous ? me demanda soudainement Léo.

Moi et Elliot manquâmes de tomber à la renverse, sous le choc.

- Pardon ? hurla-t-on en même temps.  
- Bah oui, Melt (Itami) a surement déjà mangé, tu vas pas rester toute seule !

Je grogna, déclina l'offre et sortis rapidement de la pièce. Hors de question que je mange avec Nightray, plutôt crever. Oui, je le haïssais vraiment. Je marcha d'un pas rapide vers le self, puis je me rappela que j'avais donné rendez-vous à Chrissy et Elita, mais visiblement, j'étais trop en retard pour qu'elle m'ai attendu. Et de toute façon, je n'avais pas faim, je tourna donc au croisement, changeant de direction, et partit vers les salles de classes. Je serais en avance, tant pis. Je m'arrêta devant la porte notée "H23". Les lettres n'ont pas vraiment d'importances en faite, c'est surtout les numéros qu'il faut retenir. Je m'adossa au mur, les yeux fixant le vide, et j'attendis.

- Eh, c'est pas la fille de troisième année qui n'a pas été appelée hier ?! s'exclama une voix inconnu, appartenant à un quatrième année.

Je tourna lentement la tête vers lui, il était avec deux autres gars de quatrième, et ils s'approchaient de moi avec des sourires moqueurs. Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point les quatrièmes années sont chiants non ?

- Mais c'est qu'elle est pas mal foutue en plus ! continua-t-il.  
- Foutez-moi la paix, bande d'abrutis !  
- Oh oh, on parle autrement à des personnes plus fortes que soit si on ne veut pas avoir d'ennui, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant moi, ses deux copains de chaque coter de lui.  
- Vous, plus fort que moi ? Je demande à voir.

En réalité, je ne peux pas me défendre. Parce que sans mon épée je ne vaux pas grand chose. Ne vous moquez pas !

- T'es sûr de ça, ma jolie ? J'voudrais pas abîmer un si beau visage...

Il saisit mon menton, j'essaya de le frapper, peine perdu, il saisit mes poignets avec sa main libre. J'essaya de me débattre, je voulus crier, mais la main qui tenait mon menton se plaqua sur ma bouche, empêchant le moindre son de sortir.

- Lâche la, ordonna une voix venant du couloir à ma droite.  
- Et en quel honneur ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ?! De toute façon tu la déteste.

Nightray... Et merde.

- Je ne me répéterais pas, continua Elliot, dont la voix se rapprochait.  
- Tss...

Le gars me lâcha, le Nightray m'agrippa fermement le poignet et me poussa derrière lui, je grogna mais le laissa terminer de régler cette affaire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, et c'était généralement lui qui m'aidait, et à chaque fois, on faisait comme si il ne c'était rien passé et on en parlait plus. Même si au fond, j'étais persuadé qu'il attendait le bon moment pour se moquer de moi. Oui, je suis parano, un peu... Je grogna en regardant les gars partir, et je m'adossa au mur. Je sentis une main glisser sur ma joue pour s'arrêter à la commissure de mes lèvres.

- A quoi tu joues abruti ?! criais-je à l'attention du Nightray.

Voyant que je reculais, il grogna, me saisit la main pour me ramener près de lui et il reposa sa main près de ma bouche.

- Qu'est-s'tu fous ?!  
- Tu saigne, répondit-il simplement.

Je posa à mon tour ma main près de mes lèvres et y découvrit en effet une fine trainé rouge.

- J'ai dû me mordre la langue... grommelais-je sans conviction.

Il soupira et s'écarta, lâchant enfin mon poignet. On s'adossa tout les deux au mur, à à peu près cinq mètres d'écart, et je termina de nettoya le sang avec un mouchoir. On ne parla pas. Je regarda ma montre, on avait encore dix minutes à attendre.

- Pourquoi tu m'aide à chaque fois ? murmurais-je pour qu'il n'entende pas et en grognant un peu.  
- Parce que.

Ah bah merde il avait entendu... Et c'est quoi cette réponse ?!

- C'est pas très précis, fis-je remarquer. Enfin, tu as déjà aligné deux mots, même si ce n'est pas une phrase, venant de toi c'est un exploit.  
- T'en as pas marre de me rembarrer à chaque fois ? dit-il sans avoir l'air énervé.

Je ne répondis pas et fixa inlassablement le mur en face de moi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant attendu le début d'un cours... Le prof arriva, toujours cinq minutes d'avance, et quand il nous vit, nous et notre ambiance qui voulait dire "si il/elle parle je l'égorge", un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Eh bien monsieur Nightray, miss Sword vous cause encore des ennuis ?

Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce prof ne m'aime pas. Mais vraiment pas. Et c'est réciproque, je ne suis pas maso au point d'aimer un prof qui me frappe avec des livres jusqu'à se que j'en ai des bleu.

- Non monsieur, répondit le Nightray avec un air totalement désintéressé.

Et oui, Elliot n'aime pas ce prof, surement parce qu'il se sert de lui pour trouver une excuse et me mettre une heure de colle. Enfin ça c'est ma déduction alors vous savez... Le prof parut déçu, mais son sourire de parfait psychopathe revint sur ses lèvres au bout de quelques secondes, surement pensait-il qu'il trouverait bien autre chose à me coller sur le dos pour faire de ma première heure de cours de l'année un véritable enfer.

Bon, voila, le premier chapitre de Sword… J'ai essayé de limiter la casse niveau orthographe, mais il y a peut-être encore une faute ou deux… Je posterais la suite la semaine prochaine si tout va bien, alors laissez moi vos avis ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le prof était entré dans la salle depuis quelques minutes maintenant et quelques élèves nous avaient rejoins, Elliot et moi, mais toujours aucun signe de vie d'Itami. D'ailleurs Léo non plus n'avait pas refait surface depuis le repas, ce qui agaçait un peu, mais juste un peu, Elliot.

- Bien, bonjour à tous, faites le silence et rentrez dans la salle, demanda le prof en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Tout le monde obtempéra, mais ne rêvé pas, le rang n'était pas vraiment un rang, mais plutôt un troupeau. D'ailleurs quelques élèves agités qui se bousculaient me poussèrent involontairement et je m'étala en me cognant la tête contre le carrelage.

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rang ?! se plaignit le prof en feignant de ne pas m'avoir vu.

Je passa une main à ma tête et grogna en sentant un douleur plutôt vive se répandre de ma tempe à ma joue gauche. Je me redressa doucement et tituba quelques instants afin de retrouver un équilibre plus ou moins correcte, puis je lança un regard noirs aux abrutis qui discutaient derrière moi après avoir terminé leur querelle.

- Bien, j'ai fait un plan de classe, et vous ne changerez surement pas de place d'ici la fin de l'année. Donc, au premier rang...

Il commença à énumérer les noms, les élèves partaient s'installer une fois qu'ils avaient leur place, et mon nom fut enfin annoncé, et d'ailleurs, le sourire de parfait psychopathe qu'avait le prof en me donnant mon emplacement me fit flipper.

- Miss Sword, troisième rang près de la fenêtre, à coter de messire Nightray.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines, le côté gauche de mon visage me lançait deux fois plus qu'avant, et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. C'était quoi ce délire ?! Hors de question que je passe une année dans la classe d'un psychopathe à côté d'un gars que je ne peux pas saquer ! Je vis le sourire du prof s'agrandir, et je voyais l'heure de colle pour "refus d'obtempérer" se rapprocher, mais soudain, mon corps se remit miraculeusement en marche, ou plutôt quelqu'un le força à se remettre en route, et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Léo, qui venait visiblement d'arriver. Je tourna la tête en arrière, non pas pour voir l'air déçu du prof (enfin si, un peu) mais surtout pour chercher Itami du regard. Visiblement elle discutait avec Ada Vessalius.

- Tu peux me lâcher Nightray, je peux marcher toute seule, dis-je sans trop de méchanceté à Léo.  
- Comme tu veux.

Ne rêvez pas, il était hors de question que je le remercie, même si j'appréciais un peu le noiraud. Non vous m'imaginez,  
moi, remercier quelqu'un ?! Il n'est pas né celui qui me forcera à dire "merci". Sauf Itami à coup de livres, mais c'est une technique déloyal selon moi, et comme j'ai toujours raisons, bah... C'est que c'est vraiment de la triche. Je continua le trajet en suivant Léo, qui était à la table derrière moi, et m'assit de mauvaise grâce sur la chaise la plus près de la fenêtre. J'aurais put me mettre près de la rangée pour sortir plus vite, mais de un, le prof se balade souvent dans la salle, alors si je ne veux pas me prendre "accidentellement" son livre sur la tête, il vaut mieux éviter, et de deux, c'est pour pouvoir regarder ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Oui, même voir le jardinier tondre la pelouse est plus intéressant qu'écouter cet abruti de prof. Je fus bientôt rejoins par Elliot, et je constata avec soulagement qu'Itami était juste derrière moi, à coté de Léo. Heureuse coïncidence... Oui, je soupçonne ces deux là de très bien s'entendre. Je ne dis pas qu'ils sortent ensemble, loin de là ( je ne permettrais jamais à Itami de sortir avec le valet d'Elliot Nightray) mais je trouve que Léo apprend beaucoup trop de truc de sadique à ma camarade. Sérieusement, d'après vous, de qui elle tient sa manie de me frapper avec des encyclopédies de 800 pages ?! Non, ça ne vient pas de moi...

- Bien, bonjour à tous, je suis monsieur Calter, votre professeur d'histoire géographie et éducation civique. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis quelqu'un de très exigent, et tout manque de respect, manque de travail, ou tout autre infraction au règlement, sera sanctionné d'une heure de colle.

Vous avez oublié de préciser que vous étiez un sadique psychopathe... Bien entendu, je n'est pas dit cette phrase à voix haute. Je ne veux pas être collé dès le premier jours. Non pas pour moi, mais je ne ferais pas ce plaisir à ce timbré. Il y a des fois où je me dis que j'ai de la chance qu'il ne soit pas télépathe... En même temps il ne manquerait plus que ça... Je me serais bien frappé pour avoir pensé à de telles idioties, mais là, pendant le discours du fou furieux, ça aurait fait bizarre que je me frappe, non ? Je me mis donc à contempler le grand tableau noir (qui n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment noir mais plutôt vert foncé) et regarda sans grande intérêt le prof écrire son nom et la répartition de l'histoire et de la géographie (ainsi que l'éducation civique of curse !) sur l'année scolaire. Et bah, ça allait être long...

- Bien, nous allons commencer par un chapitre d'histoire, ouvrez vos cahiers et notez le titre "Histoire" en grand, puis le titre du premier chapitre en rouge.

Ce n'est pas que l'histoire est ennuyant, mais un peu quand même... J'écrivis de mauvaise grâce tout ce que le prof marquait, et lorsqu'il fut partit dans son monologue, je commença à regarda à l'extérieur. Il ne faisait pas vraiment beau, en même temps nous étions au mois de septembre, je ne m'attendais pas à un soleil rayonnant, mais l'espèce de brouillard qui flottait donnait une atmosphère déprimante et franchement ennuyeuse aux jardins.

- Mademoiselle Sword, j'imagine que vous êtes capable de répéter ce que je viens de dire.

Qui vient d'interrompre mon ennuie mortel ?! Le prof bien sûr... Je le regarda, lui et son parfait sourire de psychopathe, et pria intérieurement pour que mon cerveau est enregistré ce que j'entendais (sans pour autant que j'ai écouté, nuance).

- Il parlait de la place des grands duchés dans notre société, me souffla à voix basse Itami.  
- Vous expliquiez à quel point les quatre familles ducales étaient importantes pour nous aujourd'hui, répétais-je en remerciant intérieurement mon valet.

Monsieur Calter me fixa cinq secondes avec un mélange d'étonnement et de mépris dans les yeux. Je me retins de le toiser méchamment en lui lançant une phrase du genre "C'est la deuxième fois que vous loupez une occasion pour me coller, vous êtes malade monsieur ?" et je ne fis que lui adresser un sourire enfantin, cachant de la moquerie.

- Bien, reprenons, lâcha le prof avec une voix dure, prouvant sa frustration.

Monsieur Calter est un homme qui était fait pour être prof, pas très musclé, des lunettes carrées qu'il se plait à remettre en place toute les cinq secondes, assez grand, des cheveux auparavant surement bordeaux, mais qui était devenu d'une étrange couleur délavée avec le temps. Ses petits yeux de fouine étaient d'un drôle d'éclat, que je comparerais à du rouge vermeil. L'heure passa avec une lenteur affolante, surtout qu'Itami ne cessait de m'enfoncer le bout de son crayon ou le coin de son manuel entre les omoplates pour que je lui témoigne un peu d'attention et que je la remercie. Mais je vous l'ai dit non ? Je ne remercierais personne, sauf si on me frappe trop pour que je puisse riposter. Mais comme on est en cours, bah... Elle ne peut pas me frapper. Quoi que, je suis presque sûr que le prof ne dirait rien exprès pour le plaisir de me voir me faire martyriser. Ah la la... Décidemment, je ne peux pas encadrer ce prof. Tout comme mon voisin d'ailleurs, qui "suit" le cours avec un air ennuyé sur le visage, et qui tient sa tête dans la paume de sa main gauche. Comme quoi, je ne suis pas la seule à me faire chier... Même si le Nightray n'est pas une référence.

- Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, ça va bientôt sonner, annonça le prof.

Il n'y eu pas de soupire de satisfaction, mais l'atmosphère se détendit d'un coup, permettant à chacun de mieux respirer. Je crois que ça a été la seule phrase du cours que j'ai écouté... Et je ne pense pas avoir raté grand chose...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? demanda Itami en m'enfonçant plus profondément l'angle de son manuel dans le dos, juste entre les côtes.  
- M... Merci... lâchais-je difficilement, tordu par la douleur. Lâche-moi maintenant.

Elle s'exécuta avec un sourire ravi. Oui je sais, elle ne m'a pas frappé, mais ça fait mal quand même, alors vous moquez pas !

- Soumise, lâcha Elliot avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Oh toi je vais te le faire bouffer ton sourire à la con ! Je lui adressa un regard glacial, avant de me lever vivement. Je ramassa mes affaires, la seconde suivante la cloche sonnait, et j'avais déjà traversé la distance qui me séparait de la porte. Je ne pris pas la peine d'adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard au prof, ni d'attendre mon valet, et je partis en vitesse grand V au prochain cours, à savoir le latin. On en avait que 3 heures par semaine, et la prof était sympa, mais bon dieu qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier dans ce cours ! Je continuais d'avancer, regardant droit devant moi, toisant tout ceux qui osaient me regarder dans les yeux, et n'hésitais pas à donner deux trois coups d'épaules pour passer dans les couloirs étroit bondés d'élèves. J'arriva enfin devant la porte L14 en lâchant quelques jurons dû à la circulation mouvementée dans les couloirs. Bien entendu, c'est également à cause des gens comme moi, qui poussent les élèves pour avancer, que se déplacer est assez compliqué. Mais bon, tant que moi j'arrive à bon port, les autres je m'en fous un peu beaucoup. Je m'appuya contre le mur en soupirant et ferma les yeux. Je repensais au dossier pour Pandora que j'avais lu, et je me repassais mentalement tout les points important. Karina Elteviewch, contractante de "Domy Bell", la cloche de minuit. Une Chain peu puissante dont le niveau pourrait être comparable avec celui d'une simple carte. En fait, le problème ne vient pas de la Chain. J'avais reçu une photo de cette Karina, elle ne devait pas dépasser les 13 ans, elle était l'unique héritière de la famille Elteviewch, et c'était là tout le problème. Les Elteviewch sont une famille de noble de la haute aristocratie d'une région indépendante du pays, et tuer leur fille reviendrait à déclarer une guerre civile entre cette région et Pandora. C'était assez délicat, surtout que la tuer était la seule option, son sceau avait presque fait un tour complet. D'où le fait que cette mission allait être confiée au Sword. Ma famille est plutôt douée dans ce genre d'affaire compliquée, pour une raison qui m'échappe d'ailleurs, en sachant que personne de ma famille n'est contractant. Mon père l'a été, contractant légal d'une Chain peu puissante, mais son carcer a été brisé lors d'une mission, et depuis, il n'a pas souhaité renouer de pacte. Quant à moi, il est hors de question que je devienne contractante. Je n'ai pas de raison particulière, c'est juste que ça ne me tente absolument pas de nouer un pacte avec un monstre difforme généré par l'Abysse. Non, vraiment ce n'est pas pour moi ce genre de truc.

- Mademoiselle Sword, vous pouvez entrer si vous voulez, m'annonça la prof, qui venait de passer la tête dans  
l'encadrement de la porte.

Madame Ernande était une femme assez petite et ronde, elle avait des cheveux court et brun, ainsi que des yeux d'un orange pétillant. Cette prof était, comme je l'ai déjà dit, très sympa, même si elle a tendance à être... Trop débordante d'énergie. Je sais, je suis difficile, et patati et patata, mais votre avis sincèrement, je m'en fous un peu voyez-vous ? Je me redressa pour me décoller du mur, et entra dans la salle en soufflant un bonjour à peine audible à la prof.

- Installez-vous où vous voulez, m'indiqua madame Ernande, en allant classer quelques papiers sur son bureau.

Pour la plupart des prof, on dit "mademoiselle" (pour le femmes bien entendu), mais il y a quelques exceptions, et madame Ernande en fait partit, puisque nous devions avoir cinq ou six prof qui avait plus de 45 ans. Ouais, après 45 ans, on dit madame. Bref, je vous emmerde surement avec mes histoires inutiles... Quelques élèves arrivèrent enfin dans la classe, je m'étais mise au fond, sur une table de deux places, même si je n'étais pas sûr qu'Itami se mette avec moi, et j'avais ressortit le dossier de Pandora, que je n'avais bien entendu pas oublié de glisser dans mon sac ce matin, entre de hurlement paniqué de Chrissy. Il allait d'ailleurs falloir que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser d'elle, elle commençait à devenir un peu collante et bruyante. Et Elita est très chiante à faire des insinuations entre moi et Elliot. Je n'avais vraiment pas eu de bol de tomber sur elles en colocataires. En même temps ça aurait put être pire, il y a quelques chambres qui sont mixtes, vous imaginez si je m'étais retrouvée avec les deux Nightray ?!

- Entrez entrez jeune gens ! s'exclama joyeusement la prof avec son éternelle sourire.

Les derniers élèves entrèrent et s'installèrent, j'étais seule à ma table, puisqu'Itami était allé s'assoir avec Ada Vessalius. Je rangea de mauvaise grâce le dossier et ouvris ma trousse pour jouer avec un crayon. Pour une raison qui m'échappait un peu, la prof trouvait le moyen de passer une demi-heure à parler alors que le latin est plutôt une matière qui se pratique à l'écrit. Cette femme était un sacré phénomène... Je jeta un discret coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps, collé dans mon carnet de liaison, et constata avec déception que j'avais encore deux heures d'arts plastiques avant d'aller manger. Sans compter que je reprenais les cours à 14 heures avec une heure de chimie, puis deux heures de sport. Journée de merde... Je savais que croiser Elliot Nightray dès le matin me porterais malheur...

**Voila voila... Oui, c'est très court, j'assume pleinement ! En fait je ne m'en était pas rendu compte en le postant sur Skyrock... . Bref, laissez quand même vos avis, ça me fais plaisir, et j'essai de répondre au review... J'ai bien dit essai XD Bye **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

La sonnerie retentit. "ENFIN !" avais-je envie de crier, mais je me retins tant bien que mal et ramassa en silence mes affaires. Comment vous dire que je haïssais profondément la chimie ? Surtout avec un prof pareil... Oh ne vous méprenez pas, il n'est pas du tout du genre psychopathe comme monsieur Calter, loin de là. Je dirais même qu'il est son exact opposé.

Eh bah oui, monsieur Nevic était un personnage qui ressemblait plus à une limace qu'à une bête enragée... C'était quelqu'un d'étrangement petit, avec une moustache taillée bizarrement, sans arrêt vêtu d'une blouse blanche qui sentait la cigarette, le crâne dégarnit par les années, des yeux noirs... Quelqu'un de très ennuyant et ennuyé.

Je termina de fourrer ma trousse dans mon sac et je partis rapidement de cette salle empestant un mélange de cigarette et de produit chimique. Odeur irrespirable... J'avala une bonne bouffée d'air frais une fois dans le couloir, et je repris ma marche plus lentement. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour Itami, elle connaissait le chemin pour rejoindre le gymnase, elle n'avait pas besoin de moi pour y aller.

Quant à moi, je fis un détour pour passer au dortoir chercher mes affaires de sport. Autant vous le dire, à part l'escrime, je hais toute autre forme de sport. Oui, je suis très difficile, et alors ?! Je grimpa sans enthousiasme les marches du bâtiment à la couleur blanc-crème, puis je passa la porte de bois laissé ouverte.

Il pleuviotait, que quelques gouttes, et l'épais brouillard était toujours présent. J'avança dans le long couloir au tapis bordeaux, jetant de temps à autre des regards à l'extérieur. J'arriva finalement devant ma porte, que j'ouvris sans prendre la peine de frapper.

- Tu as déjà finit les cours ? s'étonna Chrissy, qui elle, avait visiblement terminé sa journée.

Elle était allongée sur son lit, essayant de faire ce qui devait être un exercice de maths à en juger par l'équerre et le rapporteur étalés autour d'elle.

- Je croyais que les troisièmes années avaient plus d'heures de cours que les autres, railla Elita en sortant de la salle de bain, en chemise blanche sur laquelle gouttait ses cheveux mouillé.

Je ne répondis rien et me dirigea vers mon armoire. C'était l'heure de la pause, donc j'avais à peu près dix minutes pour prendre mes affaires, les mettre dans un sac, et repartir vers le gymnase. J'avais le temps.

J'ouvris les lourdes porte du meuble en bois, avant de scruter chaque étagères, pour retrouver celle où j'avais mis mon short et mon débardeur. Et bien oui, qui dit tenue de sport du lycée, dit gros sadique de directeur qui ne vous donne qu'un débardeur, même quand vous faites sport dehors en plein hiver. Les garçons sont favorisés, ils ont une chemise eux...

Je fourra finalement les vêtements dans mon sac et me dirigea vers la salle de bain, évitant ostensiblement Elita, pour aller prendre une serviette et du gel douche.

- On ne t'as jamais appris qu'ignorer les gens c'était mal ? demanda avec ironie Elita, tout en allant s'assoir sur son lit pour se coiffer.  
- On ne t'as jamais appris à la boucler ? répondis-je sur le même ton.

Elle prit un faux air outré, tandis que Chrissy jurait comme une folle après ses exos de maths. Je me regarda dans le miroir, et glissa deux doigts vers mon œil gauche, puis vers mes cheveux blonds.

Je soupira avant de faire demi-tour, fermant mon sac après y avoir jeté une brosse et le rapport de Pandora.

- Tu l'emmènes partout avec toi ce dossier ? demanda la brune de deuxième année en terminant de s'attacher les cheveux.  
- Ta connerie, elle te suis partout elle aussi ? rétorquais-je en lui lançant un regard froid qui la fit sourire.

Je leva les yeux au ciel, excédée de partager ma chambre avec deux gamines, puis je claqua la porte et repartis dans le long couloir. Il me restait cinq minutes, j'avais le temps d'aller jusqu'au gymnase sans me presser. Alors je traina volontairement en route, marchant à 1 kilomètre heure.

Karina Elteviewch... Ce qui me gênait le plus dans cette mission, ce n'était pas que le moindre faux pas plongerait le pays dans une guerre civile, loin de là, je savais que ma famille réussirait sans la moindre difficulté à renvoyer la chain Dommy Bell d'où elle venait, mais le problème était la contractante en elle même. Je ne suis pas un monstre voyez-vous, alors forcement, tuer une gamine de treize ans ne m'enchantait pas vraiment. En fait, c'était surtout que j'avais moi même une sœur et un frère un peu plus jeune qu'elle, et je me voyais mal éliminer de sang froid cette gamine sans éprouver le moindre remord.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais arrivée à la grande intersection où tout les chemins se rejoignaient. Une grande fontaine trônait au milieu, et la grande majorité des élèves passaient leur pause ici, pluie ou non, car le coin était agréable. Je m'arrêta et les regarda s'amuser, se balançant de l'eau de la fontaine à la figure, et un vide se creusa dans ma poitrine. Je posa ma main près de mon cœur et serra les dents, la tête baissée.

Je ne me leurrais pas, je connaissais la place que les gens m'accordaient dans leur société. Pour eux, les Sword n'étaient pas fréquentable. Oh bien sûr, nous avions été pris "en pitié" par le duc Vessalius et la duchesse Rainsworth il y avait de cela des années, mais les autres, ceux de l'aristocratie, ne nous considéraient pas comme des nobles. Nous étions des armes vivantes, pour eux, nous ne servions qu'à débarrasser le pays des gens que la famille royal ne pouvait pas encadrer. Nous avions les mains couvertes de sang. Nous étions des monstres...

Soudain, je ressentis le besoin de m'éloigner, vite, d'être seule, de ne plus voir ces visages souriant. Ma première année ici avait été un tel enfer à cause d'eux... En particulier à cause d'Elliot Nightray, j'imagine que c'était pour lui un moyen de ne pas penser à tous ces gens qui traitaient les Nigthray de traîtres... Mais n'allait pas penser que j'essaye de lui trouver des excuses, loin de là ! Il a déversé sa haine sur moi, et de ce fait, j'ai commencé, moi aussi, à me défouler sur lui, au point d'en venir aux mains quelques rares fois.

Je me mis donc à courir vers le gymnase, la tête baissée, le regard chargé de haine, et le premier que je croiserais en ferait sûrement les frais. Mais je voulais hurler sur quelqu'un, trouver une personne que je tiendrais pour responsable quelques instants. J'imagine que vous êtes en train de comparer ma famille à la famille Nightray. C'est vrai qu'en quelque sorte, nous avons été traité de pariât de la même façon qu'eux, mais nos façon de gérer la situation ont été tellement différentes...

- Oh, qu'est-ce que tu fais à courir comme une folle, espèce de détraqué ! hurla une voix.

Dans ma course je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais percuté quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un était Elliot Nightray en personne.

- La ferme, abrutis de Nightray ! crachais-je en m'immobilisant et en me retournant pour lui faire face.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à simplement lui faire des remarques sarcastiques, je ne voulais que lui sauter dessus et le frapper, je voulais frapper, déverser ma rage à travers des coups. D'ailleurs, je vis dans son regard que mon insulte ne lui avait pas plut du tout, et il était lui même à deux doigts de me frapper.

- Venant de toi, cette insulte me fait bien rire. Je te rappelle que les Sword sont encore plus méprisé que ma famille, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire victorieux, certains que sa réplique ferait mouche.

Et c'était le cas. Je resta sonnée quelques instants, les yeux écarquillés, refusant de croire qu'il avait réellement osé me dire ça. C'était lâche.

- ELLIOT ! hurla Léo en arrivant.

Visiblement, il avait entendu la dernière phrase de son maître. Je voyais les coups de livres se rapprocher pour le blond, mais je refusais qu'il s'en tire à si bon compte. Oh non, quelques coup de dictionnaire serait peu chère payé pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'avant que Léo n'arrive près de lui, je lui sauta dessus et commença à la frapper.

Je l'avais pris par surprise, et c'était bien le seul avantage que j'avais. Après tout, il était un peu plus grand que moi, il était plus fort, et bien que je sois rapide, il ne ménageait pas ses coups et à chaque fois qu'il me touchait, la douleur m'empêchait d'esquiver l'attaque suivante. Et pourtant, j'arrivais à trouver quelques failles dans ses assauts, et je réussis à le toucher quelques fois. Seulement voila, au bout de quelques minutes, il avait un avantage certain, et je sentais la douleur me paralyser un peu plus à chaque coups que je prenais.

Je ne sais pourquoi, le visage de ces fils de noble me revint en mémoire, et la fureur anima à nouveau mon être. Alors je griffa violemment le Nightray au niveau du cou, le garçon ne s'y était pas attendu, et cette seconde d'inattention de notre part donna la possibilité à Léo de nous frapper tout les deux pour qu'on cesse immédiatement de nous battre.

Quelques curieux c'était arrêté pour regarder le spectacle, et bien qu'ils ne riaient pas vraiment, je voyais de la moquerie dans leurs yeux, j'avais envie de tous les frapper, j'avais envie de hurler...

- Eh bien, que ce passe-t-il ici ?! demanda une voix d'homme dans mon dos.

Je ne me retourna pas et massa mon crâne douloureux à cause du coup que m'avait donné le noiraud avec son foutu livre, puis je sentis un goût métallique se répandre dans ma bouche. Je porta deux doigts à mes lèvres et sentis un liquide glisser sur ceux-ci.

- Monsieur le directeur, veuillez les excuser, c'était un malentendu... essaya Léo en s'approchant du vieil homme.  
- Peu importe, tout les deux, dans mon bureau, nous allons en discuter, répondit le vieux bonhomme.

Je ne voulais pas le suivre, je voulais partir en courant, que les gens cessent de me regarder comme si j'étais une bête de cirque. Alors je fis ce que je savais faire de mieux, je releva fièrement la tête et les fusilla tous du regard. Evidemment, ça en fit frissonner plus d'un, et il n'y eu plus aucun bruits dans l'assistance. Je me retourna dignement et suivit le directeur, talonné par Elliot. Je gardais la tête hautainement levée, comme si j'étais fière de moi, ce qui n'était qu'à moitié vrai.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt au bureau du directeur, après avoir traversé quelques couloirs. Je me rendis alors compte que mon sac était tombé dans le conflit. Oh et puis merde, après tout ce n'était que des affaires de sport ! Puis je me souvins avoir mit le rapport de Pandora dedans. Là, c'était plus grave... Enfin, un problème après l'autre, d'abord le directeur, le reste attendra...

- Alors jeunes gens... commença le directeur en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil en cuir noir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous retrouvez ici, et je sui affligé de constaté que c'est toujours pour la même chose. Expliquez moi donc la raison de votre dispute...

A vrai dire, on pourrait croire que le directeur de Lutwidge est très sévère, mais en fait, pas tant que ça. On dirait plus un vieux gâteux qu'autre chose.

- Je n'ai fais que me défendre, lâcha le Nightray en haussant les épaules.

Le pire était certainement qu'il avait raison... Alors je me renfrogna mais garda la tête haute. Je ne vais pas baisser les yeux comme une gamine qui vient de faire une connerie ! Pour qui est-ce que vous m'avez prise ?!

- Jeune fille, quelque chose à rajouter ? demanda le directeur pour me faire réagir.  
- Je n'ai fais que répondre à ses provocations, répondis-je sur un ton qui se voulait à la fois posé et méprisant.

L'atmosphère était électrique, moi et le Nightray nous jaugions du regard pour savoir qui craquerait le premier.

- Il suffit ! tonna le directeur en se levant de son fauteuil, visiblement exaspéré par notre attitude. Dois-je vous rappeler que tous les deux, vous êtes des fils de nobles de la haute aristocratie ? Messire Elliot, vous êtes de la famille Nightray, miss Sarah, vous êtes une Sword, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'arrivez pas à vous entendre ?  
- Parce qu'il/elle est un/une abrutis ! lâcha-t-on d'une même voix.

Le directeur soupira, lassé de devoir toujours s'occuper de notre cas.

- Sortez d'ici et retournez en cours. Je ne veux plus devoir vous voir dans mon bureau parce que vous vous êtes battu. Est-ce clair ? demanda-t-il.  
- Transparent, monsieur, lâchais-je, ravie d'en avoir terminé avec cette histoire.

Bah ouais, ce n'était pas tout, mais il allait falloir que je retrouve mon sac, et plus important, le dossier de Pandora. Break ne manquerait pas l'occasion pour se moquer de moi si je le perdais, et Reim me tuerait sur place. Vu le temps qu'il avait mit à le retrouver sous la montagne de paperasse qui recouvrait le bureau de Xerxes... Je dirais deux heures minimum.

Je tourna les talons et sortis de la pièce, toujours suivie du Nightray. Et c'est là que j'ai remarqué que j'avais mal aux côtes et au côté gauche de mon visage. Mais si, souvenez-vous, ce matin on m'a poussé dans le rang de l'histoire géographie et je me suis éclaté la tête par terre. C'est bon, ça vous revient ? Ouais, parce qu'avec la "bagarre" avec le Nigthray, et bah... ça me faisait encore plus mal qu'avant.

On marchait tout les deux sans rien dire, il avait finit par arriver à ma hauteur, et on marchait côte à côte sans s'adresser un regard. L'atmosphère était très tendue. On arriva enfin en vue du gymnase, et la première chose que je vis, ce fut deux silhouette qui était assise sur le banc installé juste à côté de la grande porte, abritées par le toit de l'espèce de préau. La seconde chose, ce fut le prof et les autres élèves de notre classe, qui était en train de... Faire ce que le prof devait appeler du renforcement musculaire et qui n'était rien de plus qu'un entrainement militaire. Surtout que pour nous autres, les filles, faire sport dehors alors qu'il pleut, en plein mois de septembre, avec pour seul vêtement un minishort et un débardeur, commet vous dire que je sens que ce trimestre va être très long ?

On continua de s'approcher, le prof nous repéra et vint vers nous en nous sermonnant (mais pas trop parce que nous étions des génies de l'escrime) sur le fait que nous étions en retard dès le premier jour, puis il nous envoya nous changer.

J'allais protester et lui dire que dans mon cas, ça allait être compliqué puisque je ne savais pas où était mon sac, mais je vis l'une des deux silhouettes assise sur le banc secouer quelque chose en l'air... Mon sac... Je me dirigea immédiatement vers les deux personnes, qui n'était autre qu'Itami et Léo, et mon valet me tendit immédiatement mon sac, non sans me lancer un regard qui voulait dire "Toi tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre pour t'être battu avec le Nightray".

- T'es dispensé ? lâchais, l'air de rien, comme si c'était normal.  
- Le prof sait que je peux ne pas courir, à cause de ma santé, répondit-elle simplement en se radoucissant un peu.  
- Et toit Léo, t'as pas d'excuse je te signale ! s'énerva Elliot en arrivant derrière moi, une fois sa discussion avec le prof terminée.  
- Figure toi que le prof m'a demandé de veiller sur Melt (N.D.A : Il s'agit d'Itami, mais Léo l'appelle par son nom de famille), répondit-il avec le même regard qu'Itami il y avait quelques secondes.  
- Et Sarah, tu pourrais remercier Nightray (Léo), c'est lui qui a ramassé ton sac, fit remarquer mon valet en me disant clairement du regard "si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas aggraver ton cas et je ne promets pas que tu t'en sortiras vivante".  
- ... Merci Nightray... fis-je à mi-voix, avant de saisir rapidement mon sac et de partir comme une furie vers les vestiaires.

Une fois fermement barricadé dans le grand vestiaire collectif des filles, je lâcha mon sac sur le banc et me dépêcha de l'ouvrir pour vérifier que le dossier y était toujours. C'était ma crédibilité auprès de Break et ma vie auprès de Reim qui était en jeu tout de même, ce n'était pas rien !

Je farfouilla dans mes vêtements de sport, ma serviette de bain et mon gel douche, ainsi qu'un tas d'autre truc dont l'existence m'était totalement inconnue, et je finis par voir un bout de truc marron. Je me dépêcha de retirer les vêtements qui le couvrait, et je tendis fièrement au dessus de ma tête la paquet de feuille ficelées, fermement emprisonné dans une pochette en papier cartonné marron claire. Il était là... Et donc, j'étais sauvée.

Je soupira de soulagement, avant de le reposer dans le fond du sac, puis je sortit mon short et mon débardeur, et je commença à me déshabiller. Le vestiaire était chauffé, et je sais que ce n'est pas le cas partout, alors je ne vais me plaindre. Je déboutonna ma veste, puis l'espèce de sous-veste noire, la chemise blanche suivit, et je me dépêcha d'enfiler le débardeur blanc rayé de gris par endroit. Je me dépêcha d'enfiler mon short une fois ma jupe et mes bas retirés, je chaussa mes basket et partis au pas de course vers la sortie du gymnase.

Deux heures de sport, et seulement cinq minutes de retard, autant vous dire que je commençais à regretter de ne pas avoir pris mon temps dans le bureau du dirlo. Quoi que, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait apprécié ma compagnie... Le Nightray était arrivé depuis quelques secondes et il écoutait le prof lui expliquer le parcours à faire. Ce dernier s'interrompit d'ailleurs en me voyant arriver, et il décida de tout réexpliquer depuis le début.

- Donc, vous courez jusqu'au terrain de basket, vous en faites trois fois le tour, ensuite vous faites le tour du gymnase, vous passez dans le petit bois en suivant le chemin balisé, vous devrez grimper à une corde accrocher à un arbre et récupérer un papier avec un numéro pour que je sois sûr que vous êtes bien monté, et après vous reviendrez jusqu'ici en courant, expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
- Je vais mourir... marmonnais-je.  
- Et comme vous êtes arrivés en retard, continua-t-il avec un sourire désoler, vous allez faire tout le parcours ensemble, comme ça, puisque vous êtes un peu plus doué messire Nightray, vous pourrez aider miss Sword si elle a du mal. Prenez ça comme une punition.

On resta choqué, puis on se regarda, pas sûr d'avoir compris ce que venait de dire le prof.

- PARDON ?! hurla-t-on d'une même voix.  
- Désoler, mais ça va pas être possible, m'exclamais-je, furieuse.  
- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Et dépêchez-vous, sinon je vous attache les poignets ensemble.

Pour le coup, ça nous a convaincu, et on est tout les deux partit pour faire les tours de terrain. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop traîner, non pas pour ne pas ralentir Elliot, mais pour finir le plus vite possible.

Il pleuvait de plus en plus, j'étais déjà trempée au bout de cinq minutes, mes mains commençaient à se colorer en violet, je me retenais de claquer des dents, et des frissons me parcouraient sans arrêt.

- Tu te dépêches un peu ?! râla Elliot en ralentissant pour que je puisse le rattraper.  
- T'es... marrant toi... Et d'abord... Fous-moi la paix...

Ouais, au bout de cinq minutes de course, déjà crevée, ça fait pitié... Et j'assume ! Je suis nulle en course. On termina les tours de terrain et celui du gymnase, et on commença à grimper la mini pente boueuse qui menait à la petite forêt.

La terre et l'eau boueuse ruisselait dans le sens inverse de notre course, et je manqua de m'étaler par terre à plusieurs reprises. Et alors que je me battais pour poser mon pied correctement et éviter la chute, je sentis ma chaussure heurter un caillou. Putain de pierre de merde ! Je tendis mes deux bras devant moi pour me retenir à quelque chose, et je tomba sur un tissu, enfin je crois...

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS IDIOTE ?!

Je releva les yeux, presque à genoux par terre à cause de mon début de chute, et je croisa le regard bleu électrique d'Elliot. Et il semblait d'ailleurs furieux... En même temps, je m'étais rattrapé à sa chemise, il aurait put tomber aussi... Je regretta alors de ne pas l'avoir emporter avec moi, juste pour qu'il s'étale dans la boue.

- De un, arrête de crier comme un autiste, je ne suis pas sourde, de deux, J'AI FAILLIS ME CASSER LA GUEULE ABRUTIS !  
- Et c'est moi qui dois pas crier ?! rétorqua-t-il.  
- Oh la ferme.

Je le lâcha et jeta un coups d'œil autour de nous. Nous n'étions même pas encore dans le bois, mais j'apercevais tout de même la balise, une sorte de pancarte orange fluorescente, histoire d'être sûr qu'on la voit bien.

- Dépêche, tu me ralentis... grogna la Nightray en recommençant à courir.

Je ne releva et me contenta de marmonner des "Ne me donne pas d'ordre", ou "Espèce d'abrutis de Nightray", ce qui fit que je m'essouffla deux fois plus vite, et à peine avions nous terminé de monter la pente que j'haletais déjà comme une folle. Je vous ai déjà dit que je suis nulle en course hein ?

On suivait le chemin depuis... Dix minutes, même si j'avais l'impression que ça faisait plus de deux heures. Mes jambes étaient endoloris, j'avais un horrible point de côté qui me faisait souffrir le martyr, je ne savais pas trop comment respirer et dès que j'inspirais trop tard, je me mettais à suffoquer comme une dingue.

- J'imagine que c'est ça la corde... grommela Elliot en s'arrêtant devant une grosse corde verte délavée et dégoulinante d'eau.

Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas mieux, mes cheveux blonds collaient à mon visage, mes vêtements étaient devenu transparent, mais ça je m'en fichais un peu, et je grelottais malgré moi dès qu'une bourrasque de vent passait.

Le Nightray était lui aussi ruisselant d'eau, sa chemise blanche était aussi transparente que mon débardeur, même si lui avait de la chance, un pantalon noir, ça reste à peu près opaque, contrairement à mon short blanc. Ses cheveux courts étaient tout aplatis par la pluie, ce qui lui retirait ses habituels épis, et sa courte frange collait à son visage.

Je m'arrêta à côté de lui, pliée vers l'avant, les deux mains sur les genoux, essayant de reprendre ma respiration. Je toussa violemment, un goût de sang s'emparait de ma bouche, et ma gorge me brûlait. Je sentis une main me taper doucement dans le dos pour m'aider à faire passer l'impression d'avoir un pique coincé dans la gorge, et en entre-ouvrant un œil, je vis que c'était Elliot.

- Je vais monter en premier, essaye de respirer calmement, me conseilla-t-il en retirant sa main pour s'approcher de la corde.  
- Pourquoi... Tu...  
- Puisqu'on doit finir le parcours ensemble, tu vas me ralentir si tu restes dans cet état. Alors repose-toi un peu, je t'aiderais à grimper, et si tu es prête à repartir, on continuera.

Je garda le silence. Je détestais toute forme de pitié, encore plus lorsqu'elle venait de lui.

- Garde ta pitié pour toi, je n'en veux pas, crachais-je en essayant de redresser fièrement la tête.

Cependant, le pique dans ma gorge ne passait pas, et je fus obliger de me plier une nouvelle fois pour tousser violemment.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Tu vas me ralentir si tu ne peux pas courir, c'est tout, expliqua-t-il. Pour une fois que je fais un effort pour essayer de discuter calmement, si tu pouvais éviter de me lancer des piques à chaque fois, ce serait bien.

Je releva doucement les yeux, haletante et tremblante, pour le regarder grimper avec une aisance déconcertante sur la lourde corde. Quoi que, comme elle était mouillée, il faillit glisser à plusieurs reprises. Quant à moi, mes jambes ne me portaient plus tant elles tremblaient, j'avais la désagréable impression que j'allais m'étaler par terre dans quelques secondes.

- C'est bon, j'ai le mien, annonça fièrement le Nightray. A ton tour.

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas en faire autant. Et pour être honnête, ça m'énervait beaucoup. J'avança tout de même péniblement et difficilement vers l'obstacle, avant de poser mes deux mains dessus. L'eau dégoulinait sur mes doigts devenu bleu-violet à cause du froid, et je commençais à douter de pouvoir ne serait-ce que dépasser le gros nœud au bas de la corde.

- Je vais t'aider à grimper jusqu'au milieu, après il va falloir que tu te débrouilles, dit Elliot en se mettant dans mon dos.  
- Ouais... me contentais-je de répondre en faisant un grand effort pour rassembler mes forces dans mes jambes et mes bras.

Le blond posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me hissa sans trop de difficulté pour que je puisse avancer, et j'eu énormément de mal à ne pas glisser lorsque je posa mes pieds sur la corde. Bientôt, je fus hors de porté pour qu'Elliot puisse m'aider, et je dus me débrouiller. Mes mains me brûlaient à cause du tressage de la corde, mes jambes allaient me lâcher, et j'étais tellement trempée que j'avais l'impression d'être nue.

J'arriva par miracle jusqu'en haut, mais encore fallait-il attraper le bout de papier plastifié. Et là, c'était tout de suite moins drôle. Parce que j'avais besoin de mes deux mains pour rester stable sur la corde et ne pas m'écraser comme une loque par terre. Je fis glisser ma main droite le long de la corde pour la mettre le plus haut possible, mais lorsque j'essaya de la détacher de la corde, je sentis mon autre main commencer à lâcher prise. Je réussis juste à temps à ramener ma main droite avec l'autre pour ne pas tomber, et je respira profondément pour reprendre mon souffle.

- Je ne peux pas... soufflais-je enfin.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse d'Elliot, je sentis simplement la corde se tendre sous mes pieds, et je compris en l'entendant râler après la pluie que le Nightray était en train de monter pour m'aider. J'en eu d'ailleurs la certitude lorsqu'il glissa un bras autour de mes hanches, son autre main était agrippée à la corde, près des miennes.

- Réessaye, marmonna-t-il en me serrant contre lui pour que je ne tombe pas.

Je lâcha donc une nouvelle fois la corde de la main droite et réussis à attraper la feuille.

- Je vais t'aider à redescendre, prévint Elliot. Remet tes deux mains sur la corde, je vais te lâcher et tu vas descendre en même temps que moi, je te rattrape si tu tombes.

J'obéis sagement, trop tétanisée par le froid et la fatigue pour répondre. Je sentais son torse contre mon dos, c'était à la fois bon dans le sens où il me réchauffait un peu et à la fois très désagréable. J'ai beau ne pas pouvoir réfléchir correctement, je n'oublis pas qu'il est un Nightray. Et jamais je ne m'entendrais avec eux. Alors disons que je fais une exception pour cette fois.

- Dis Nightray... marmonnais-je en continuant de descendre lentement.  
- Hm ?  
- Quand le cours sera finit, on fera comme si il ne s'était rien passé, hein ?

Il ne parut même pas surpris, ou en tout cas, il n'y avait rien qui le montrait dans sa voix.

- Bien sûr que oui, je fais ça uniquement parce que tu vas me ralentir sinon !

Un léger sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.

- Je me doute bien que tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour trouver une autre excuse, raillais-je avec ironie une fois qu'on eu touché le sol.

Il leva les yeux au sol et attrapa mon poignet, avant de me trainer à sa suite pour qu'on continu le parcours.

- Si tu es trop fatigué à un moment, dis le moi et on s'arrêtera.

J'hocha la tête et dégagea mon bras pour courir seule.

Au final, nous nous étions arrêtés quatre fois pour que je reprenne mon souffle, et vers la fin du parcours, on s'était remis à s'engueuler à cause du fait qu'on était tout les deux tombés, et on n'était pas d'accord sur qui avait fait un croche-pied à l'autre. Et du coup, c'était à deux doigts de nous taper dessus qu'on se présenta devant le prof, qui ne manqua de soupirer devant notre nouvelle dispute, devenue habituelle dans son cours.

- Filez à la douche, ordonna-t-il une fois qu'il eu vérifié le papier qu'on devait récupérer au monter de corde.

Je ne me fis pas prier et fonça dans le vestiaire des filles. La plupart était à la douche, d'autres qui avaient finit les premières à la course et qui étaient là depuis longtemps étaient en train de terminer de s'habiller, et il y avait Itami, tranquillement assise sur le banc où mon sac était posé, déjà habillée puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu à se changer.

Je m'assis mollement à côté d'elle et massa ma cheville douloureuse à cause de la chute assez spectaculaire que j'avais effectué en faisait en croche-pied à Elliot. Oui, le croche-pied venait de moi. Non mais oh, vous pensiez sérieusement qu'on allait rentrer au gymnase main dans la main et meilleurs amis du monde ?! On est pas au pays des bisounours les gens, faut vous réveiller !

- Alors ? demanda mon valet en relevant à peine le tête de sa lecture.  
- Horrible, marmonnais-je. Les douches sont pleines ?  
- Ouais, mais ça devrait pas tarder à se libérer.

Je soupira, transit de froid, et m'adossa au mur en détaillant la pièce du regard. C'était grand, carré, des bancs le long des murs avec des porte-manteaux au dessus, et sur la longueur où j'étais se trouvait la porte qui menait au couloir, tandis qu'à ma gauche c'était la porte pour les douches. Je vous la décrirais quand j'y serais. Le carrelage était beige et les murs chocolat, ce qui réchauffait un peu la pièce (enfin plus que si ça avait été tout blanc).

Et comme j'en ai encore pour un petit moment, je vais vous parler du prof. Monsieur Spark, entre trente et quarante ans je pense, des cheveux verts foncés, des yeux de la même couleur, et le genre d'homme qui ne peut pas mentir sur sa profession. Vous ne voyez pas de quoi je veux parler ? Bah, du genre assez musclé, dont on pourrait penser qu'il a fait un service militaire quatre fois plus intensif que les autres et assez grand (dans la moyenne).

- C'est bon, les filles sortent, tu peux y aller, m'annonça Itami.

Et voila, vous me perturbez ! Je perd mon temps avec vous... Je pris dans mon sac mon uniforme scolaire et mes affaires de douche (ainsi que ma brosse à cheveux) et j'alla dans la "salle des douches". Je suis désolé, mais c'est ce qu'il y a marqué sur l'écriteau accroché à la porte, je ne fais que le lire. Enfin bref, en gros c'était une pièce rectangulaire, avec en face de la porte les douches séparée par des cloisons en plastique, et sur le mur où est la porte d'entrée, des portes serviettes et des lavabos avec des miroirs.

Il y avait encore quelques filles dans certaines douches, d'autres aux miroirs, mais ce n'était que des filles de noble de second rang, et globalement je "m'entendais bien" avec elle. C'était juste les filles d'aristo que j'avais beaucoup de mal à encadrer. Enfin, que je ne _**pouvais pas**_ encadrer plutôt.

- Parais que t'as du courir avec Elliot Nightray ? me demanda une rousse en s'approchant du miroir que je venais de m'approprier.  
- Ouais... Horrible... marmonnais-je en essayant de démêler mes cheveux.  
- Va pas dire ça devant les autres, elles vont te tuer. T'imagine même pas combien de temps elles fantasment sur lui... fit-elle avec une grimace dégoutée.

Quand elle disait les autres, elle parlait des idiotes de l'autre côté de la porte, qui faisait partit du fan club d'Elliot.

- Sympa pour le conseil Livingston... grommelais-je en lui faisais clairement comprendre de me foutre la paix.

Elle tourna les talons, ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la pièce. Mary Livingston, rousse, petite, les yeux oscillant entre orange et jaune. Quelqu'un de trop avenant pour moi. Je me déshabilla rapidement, posa mes vêtements trempés sur le bord de l'évier et entra dans la cabine de douche derrière moi avec mon gel douche et mon shampoing. Je ferma la porte et alluma le jet d'eau.

Le sol était en dallage de pierre, il y avait un porte savon et un placard pour mettre notre serviette sans qu'elle soit mouillée, ainsi qu'une petite étagère qui ne servait à rien puisqu'elle était constamment trempée. Je leva les yeux, on entendait les garçons qui était eux aussi à la douche. Et oui, le problème le plus ENORME dans ce gymnase c'est que le mur qui sépare les douches des filles des douches des garçons ne va pas jusqu'au plafond. Donc n'importe qui, en grimpant sur une chaise ou en faisant la courte échelle, peut se suspendre au mur et regarder de l'autre côté. Mais je crois que le seul qui a déjà essayé a été renvoyé. J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de ses parents quand ils ont lu le motif du renvoi...

J'éteignis l'eau et attrapa mon savon, avant de laver mon corps qui s'était un peu réchauffé au contacte de l'eau, puis je passa à mes cheveux. Je ralluma l'eau une fois ma besogne terminé, et je me rinça rapidement, pressée de sortir d'ici et d'aller dans ma chambre faire les quelques devoirs que j'avais pour le lendemain, et surtout pour aller jouer du piano et chanter.

Je m'enroula dans ma serviette une fois ma douche terminée, et je sortis de la cabine pour aller m'habiller. Itami m'attendais désormais assise sur le bord d'un évier, toujours plongée dans son livre.

- T'as pas encore finit tout les livres de la bibliothèque ? demandais-je en la voyant dévorer le bouquin.  
- Nightray me l'a prêté.

Je déduis quel parlait de Léo et j'enfila rapidement des sous-vêtements propres et secs, avant de mettre mes bas, ma jupe, ma chemise, la sous-chemise noire et ma veste. Seul restait les chaussures, que je mis en quatrième vitesse, et vint le tour de mes cheveux. Fort heureusement, ma chevelure est lisse, ou plutôt raide, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas trop de nœuds. Oui, je suis chanceuse, je sais. Ma tignasse ruisselait d'eau, mais une fois que je l'eu démêlé et que j'en eu fait une queue de cheval haute, il n'y avait plus aucune goutte qui glissait sur ma veste.

- On y va ? demanda mon valet en descendant du lavabo.  
- Ouais... On passe à la salle de musique ?  
- Si tu veux.

J'alla ranger mes affaires dans mon sac, puis je sortis du vestiaire, suivit d'Itami, et on traversa tout le chemin qui menait à la grande intersection avec la fontaine dans le silence le plus total. La brune à mes côté continuait de lire en évitant je ne sais comment chaque obstacle, et moi, je fixais la route devant moi, toisant tout ceux qui me croisaient. Arrivé à ce croisement, j'hésita à passer au dortoir poser mon sac, et Itami s'arrêta pour relever la tête de sa lecture.

- T'as le temps d'aller poser ton sac, après tout qui est-ce qui peut aller dans la salle de musique ? A part les deux Nightray...

A l'idée qu'ils puissent nous piquer notre place, je me mis à avancer très rapidement vers le bâtiment des salles de classe, suivit d'Itami, non sans qu'elle est soupiré de lassitude.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu t'es battu avec Elliot Nightray ?  
- Il m'a cherché.  
- Bah voyons... s'exaspéra mon valet.

Bah quoi, c'était vrai ! Enfin, à peu près... Nouveau soupire, mais de ma part cette fois-ci. Courage, la journée était presque finit...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Le vent me fouettait le visage, mais ça ne m'empêchait absolument pas d'avancer en marche rapide pour arriver rapidement à la salle de musique. Nous mais soyons sérieux cinq minutes, vous imaginez la honte si l'abrutis de Nightray arrive avant moi ? Non ? Bah je vous le dit, je serais ridicule.

Fort heureusement, lorsque je pénétra dans le bâtiment des salles de classes, il n'y avait pas un élève dans les couloirs, juste les profs qui fermaient leurs salles à clefs ou qui corrigeaient des copies tranquillement assis à leur bureau. Oui oui, des copies dès la rentrée. On reconnaît les profs sadiques et leurs contrôles surprises.

- Sarah, ça sert à rien de se dépêcher, je pense que les deux Nightray sont allés reposer leurs affaires de sport et faire leurs leçons, soupira Itami, qui avançait derrière moi.  
- La ferme Itami, je ne t'ai rien demandé !  
- Pff...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à marcher normalement, et lorsque je me retourna, elle était à huit mètre derrière moi.

- Tu te dépêches ?! râlais-je, pressée d'arriver à la salle de musique.  
- Si tu veux courir, cours, mais moi je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer pour rien. Je te rejoins là-bas.

Je grogna de mécontentement et repris mon chemin comme si de rien n'était. Je jeta un vague regard en arrière pour voir Itami discuter avec notre professeur de français, qui venait de sortir de sa salle de classe. Tu parles qu'elle allait me rejoindre... Elle va surtout se souvenir qu'elle avait un truc à faire à la bibliothèque oui !

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais devant la porte de la salle de musique, et comme je n'entendais aucun bruit de l'autre côté, je soupira. J'étais arrivé avant les deux garçons. Je poussa donc la grande porte de bois et pénétra dans la pièce faiblement éclairé par les chandeliers. Les deux grands pianos à queue noirs étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, attendant que quelqu'un vienne les utiliser.

Je ferma la porte derrière moi et souleva le couvercle qui masquait les touches, avant de m'assoir tranquillement sur le siège. Je ne prenais pas de partition, je savais les lire bien sûr, mais je préférais jouer à l'instinct, plutôt que de me concentrer sur les notes inscrites sur le papier.

Mes doigts commencèrent à glisser sur le clavier, j'aimais cette mélodie, et plus encore, j'aimais la chanter. 

**Always in a rush never stay on the phone long enough**

_Toujours dans l'urgence, jamais resté assez longtemps au téléphone_

**Why am I so self-important ?**

_Pourquoi suis-je aussi vaniteuse ?_

**Said I'd see you soon but that's was, oh, maybe a year ago**

_Tu as dit que je te verrais bientôt mais c'était il y a, oh, peut-être un an_

**Didn't know time was of the essence**

_Je ne savais pas que le temps était si précieux_

**So many questions but I'm talking to myself**

_Tellement de questions mais je me parle à moi-même_

**I know that you can't hear me anymore, not anymore**

_Je sais que tu ne peux plus m'entendre à présent, plus à présent_

**So much to tell you and most of all goodbye but I know that you can't hear me anymore**

_J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, et surtout au revoir, mais je sais que tu ne peux plus m'entendre à présent_

**It's so loud inside my head with words that I should have said**

_C'est si fort dans ma tête, avec les mots que j'aurais du te dire_

**And as I drown in my regrets I can't take back the words I never said**

_Et pendant que je me noies dans mes regrets, je ne peux pas revenir sur les mots que je n'ai jamais dit_

**Always talking shit, took your advice and did the opposite**

_Toujours à parler de conneries, prendre tes conseils et faire le contraire_

**Just being young and stupid**

_Etre juste jeune et stupide_

**I haven't been all that you could've hoped for but if you'd held on a little longer**

_Je n'ai pas été tout ce que tu aurais pu espérer mais si tu étais resté un peu plus longtemps_

**You'd have more reasons to be proud**

_Tu aurais eu plus de raisons d'être fier_

**So many questions but I'm talking to myself**

_Tellement de questions mais je me parle à moi même_

**I know that you can't hear me anymore, not anymore**

_Je sais que tu ne peux plus m'entendre à présent, plus à présent_

**So much to tell you and most of all goodbye but I know that you can't hear me anymore**

_J'ai tellement de choses à te dire et surtout au revoir mais je sais que tu ne peux plus m'entendre à présent_

**It's so loud inside my head with words that I should have said**

_C'est tellement fort dans ma tête, avec les mots que je n'ai jamais dit_

**And as I drown in my regrets I can't tack back the words**

_Et pendant que je me noies dans mes regrets, je ne peux pas revenir sur les mots_

**The longer I stand her**

_Aussi longtemps que je reste ici_

**The louder the silence**

_Le plus fort est le silence_

**I know that you're gone but sometimes I swear that I hear**

_Je sais que tu es partit mais parfois je jure que j'entends_

**Your voice when the wind blows**

_Ta voix quand le vent souffle_

**So I talk to the shadows hoping you might be listening cause I want you to know**

_Alors je parle aux ombres, espérant que tu peux m'entendre parce que je voudrais que tu saches_

**It's so loud inside my head with words that I should have said**

_C'est si fort dans ma tête, avec les mots que je n'ai jamais dit_

**And as I drown in my regrets I can't tack back the words I never said**

_Et pendant que je me noies dans mes regrets, je ne peux pas revenir sur les mots que je n'ai jamais dit_

**I never said**

_Que je n'ai jamais dit_

**I can't tack back the words I never said**

_Je ne peux pas revenir sur les mots que je n'ai jamais dit_

**I never said**

_Que je n'ai jamais dit_

**I can't tack back the words I never said**

_Je ne peux pas revenir sur les mots que je n'ai jamais dit_

- Tu pourras m'apprendre ce morceau ?

Je releva immédiatement la tête et fixa le garçon qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Alors tu veux bien ? me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au deuxième piano.  
- Ton maître n'est pas avec toi ? coupais-je pour ne pas répondre à sa question.  
- Non, il terminait ses exercices de chimie. Il te manque ? taquina Léo en commencer à appuyer sur les touches.  
- Au contraire, qu'il prenne son temps, je ne suis pas pressée de le voir.  
- Dommage pour toi, mais je viens de les terminer, dit hautainement Elliot en pénétrant dans la pièce avec son éternel air supérieur.

Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais lui faire ravaler son sourire fière une bonne fois pour toute...

- Melt n'est pas avec toi ? s'étonna Léo en regardant la place libre à mes côtés.

Je soupira, vexée que mon moment de calme soit ainsi troublé par ces deux idiots. Je me leva d'un geste, récupéra mon sac de sport, et sortit de la salle en ne manquant pas d'adresser un regard noir au blond, qui était encore dans l'encadrement de la porte et qui du se décaler sur le côté pour que je sorte.

- Non mais c'est quoi son problème ? fulmina Elliot alors qu'il pensait que j'étais loin.

Ce qui fit que je tourna les talons, revins sur mes pas et me planta droite comme un piquet devant lui.

- Mon problème c'est toi, espèce d'abrutis. Je ne peux pas t'encadrer.

Il resta sonné quelques instants, et du coin de l'œil, je pus voir que Léo s'était bouché les oreilles en voyant l'orage arriver. Et avec le recule, je crois que j'aurais dû en faire autant.

- NON MAIS TES TOTALEMENT DEBILE OU QUOI ?! JE TE SIGNALE QUE TU ES ENCORE PLUS ABRUTIS QUE MOI, ALORS TES INSULTES VASEUSES, TU PEUX TE LES GARDER ! JE NE VOIS MEME PAS COMMENT QUELQU'UN COMME TOI PEUT FAIRE PARTIT DE PANDORA !

Je ne bougea pas et un air totalement désintéressé s'installa sur mon visage.

- Sarah, une lettre de Pando... commença Itami en arrivant vers moi, une enveloppe blanche et dorée dans les mains. C'est pas vrai que vous êtes encore en train de vous crier dessus ?!

Je me tourna vers elle, faisant claquer mes cheveux sur le visage d'Elliot (je crois d'ailleurs qu'il n'a pas apprécié) et je me dirigea vers mon valet pour lui prendre là dites lettre. Pendant qu'elle s'entêtait à me réprimander pour mon comportement, je reconnu l'écriture si distinctive de Break. Je fronça les sourcils, avant de partir dans le long couloir, mon sac sur l'épaule et la lettre dans l'autre, plantant sur place mon valet et les deux Nightray.

- SARAH SWORD REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! s'énerva Itami.

Je ne l'écouta pas et continua ma route au pas de course. Il fallait que j'aille dans ma chambre et que je lise cette lettre.  
C'était très rare que le chapelier m'écrive officiellement. Bien sûr, il glissait souvent des petits mots désobligeant dans les lettres qui m'étaient destinée (je ne sais pas comment il fait pour les réquisitionner d'ailleurs), mais les seuls fois où il m'avait envoyé une lettre écrite de sa main dans une enveloppe cachetée par Pandora, c'était pour m'annoncer des réunions des duchés auxquelles les Sword étaient conviés, ou alors pour des missions délicates et dangereuses.

Je traversa rapidement les jardins, n'adressa pas un regard au jardinier qui distrayait mon cours d'histoire, et entra dans le dortoir des filles. Je grimpa à l'étage pour rejoindre ma chambre, je crus apercevoir un ou deux regards noirs de la part des filles du fan club d'Elliot (elle ne m'aime pas parce que je "tourne trop autour d'Elliot et je lui manque de respect") mais je n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça.

Ce ne sont que des pauvres filles en manque d'affection ou qui veulent attirer l'attention d'un héritier d'une famille ducale. Non mais sérieusement, vous croyez qu'Ada Vessalius est réellement amie avec tout ceux qui trainent autour d'elle ? Elle n'est pas très futée d'accord, mais il y a des limites...

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre à la volée, Chrissy s'énervait désormais sur son anglais, Elita machouillait le bout de son crayon en cherchant des idées, visiblement pour le français.

- Alors, t'es arrivé en retard en sport ? demanda-t-elle sans relever les yeux de sa copie encore blanche.  
- Comment tu sais ? demandais-je par pure politesse, alors que je savais que je n'écouterais pas la réponse.  
- Tout le monde en parle. En même temps, dès le premier jour, te battre avec Nightray, c'était pas une super idée, fit elle remarquer avec un sourire mesquin.  
- Oh la ferme, crachais-je en m'assaillant à mon bureau.

Oui, j'admet, j'ai quand même écouté sa réponse. Et alors ?! J'ouvris consciencieusement (si si, c'est possible) l'enveloppe aux bords dorés et en sortit la feuille soigneusement pliée en quatre. C'était bien l'écriture de Xerxes, comme me le prouvait les nombreux cœurs placé un peu partout exprès pour m'énerver. Et ça marchait plutôt bien, la preuve je tuerais ce chapelier de malheur dès que je le verrais.

_Très chère miss Sword_

_Conformément au dossier qui vous a été transmit par l'agent Lunette_

_Nous vous informons que la famille Sword aura désormais l'affaire Elteviewch à charge_

_Aussi, je vous pris de bien vouloir lire attentivement ce qui va suivre :_

_Afin de mener votre mission à bien_

_Vous serez accompagné de trois agents de Pandora pour assurer votre sécurité_

_ainsi que l'appui de deux autres agents pour vous épauler_

_Leur identité ne vous sera cependant communiquée qu'au dernier moment_

_Merci de ne pas donner suite à cette lettre_

_Cordialement_

_Xerxes Break_

Bien, voila qui officialisait la chose. Oui, moi aussi j'ai été choquée la première fois que j'ai reçu une lettre officielle de la part de Break. On va dire que sa manière de formuler ses phrases est très différente. Normal, c'est officielle est même temps...

- C'est quoi ? Une lettre de ton amoureux ? railla Elita en se tordant le cou comme une girafe pour voir le papier.  
- Mais laisse la un peu tranquille, soupira Chrissy. Mais si ce n'est pas indiscret, c'est ton amoureux ? tenta-t-elle tout de même.  
- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde toute les deux ! grognais-je en reposant la lettre et en me balançant sur ma chaise.

Je me mis alors à fixer le plafond en silence. Ce qui me dérangeait le plus dans cette lettre, c'était les deux agents anonymes. Je m'attendais au pire, de Vincent et Echo à Gilbert et Break. Honnêtement, je ne pouvais encadrer ni Gilbert que je trouvais trop pleurnichard, ni Vincent qui était un vrai psychopathe, et encore moins Break que je ne pouvais pas encadrer. Seul Echo était "potable". Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas très sympa de parler d'elle comme ça...

- Mais sérieusement, c'est ton petit ami ? redemanda Chrissy sans se décourager.

Je soupira d'exaspération et me tourna vers elles, consciente qu'elles ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire.

- Non, ce n'est pas mon petit-ami, puisque je n'en ai pas.

Ma voix vibrait de colère, mais ça ne semblait effrayer ni Chrissy ni Elita.

- Tu peux nous le dire que tu sors avec Elliot Nightray tu sais ? se moqua la brune avec un sourire espiègle.

Je lui envoya le premier truc qui me passait sous la main au visage, qui s'avéra être le dictionnaire de français, et elle ne put l'éviter.

- S'pèce de... cracha-t-elle en se massant le front.  
- Pas de bagarre les filles, tenta de calmer Chrissy.

Bizarrement elle me faisait un peu penser à Ada Vassalius, toujours à croire que le monde entier est son ami, un peu niaise sur les bords. Le genre de personne que j'ai énormément de mal à encadrer. Je soupira et repris ma position initiale, c'est à dire en me basculant sur la chaise, un pied coincé sous le bureau pour me retenir.

Comment ça je n'ai pas décrit la chambre ? Si, je l'ai fait dans le premier chapitre, bande d'amnésique ! Enfin je crois... Et de toute, façon j'aurais tout le temps de vous la détailler plus tard.

- Dites, y'a quoi comme fête d'organiser ici ? demanda soudainement Chrissy en brisant le silence qui c'était installé.  
- Comment ça ? grommela Elita en continuant de se masser le front.

Je savais qu'elle m'assassinait du regard et que j'aurais peut-être droit à une vengeance, mais honnêtement, que voulez-vous qu'elle fasse ? Je fais presque une tête de plus qu'elle.

- On a le bal d'automne, celui d'hiver, celui de printemps, celui d'été, et d'autre bals organisé de temps en temps. Pourquoi ? répondis-je en comptant sur mes doigts à chaque fois que j'énumérais une fête.  
- Ah oui, y'en a pas mal en fait... s'extasia Chrissy. Et c'est quand le bal d'automne ?  
- Aucune idée, l'année dernière c'était deux semaines avant les vacances, expliqua la brune en se laissant tomber pour s'allonger sur son matelas.  
- On n'a pas de date précise, complétais-je en laissant ma chaise se remettre sur ses quatre pieds.

Je fis glisser la lettre de Break avec le bout de mon stylo, réfléchissant de nouveau à ce dossier. Je n'avais même pas de date de départ... Mais il y avait écrit "ne donnez pas de suite à cette lettre", ce qui signifiait que je n'avais pas le droit de répondre. Pas officiellement en tout cas...

Un sourire étira mes lèvres et je saisis une feuille vierge, mon stylo plume, et commença à rédiger "convenablement" ma lettre.

_Comme il me l'a été demandé_

_je ne donne pas suite à la lettre que j'ai reçu concernant la mission_

_ou tout du moins je ne le fais pas officiellement_

_Je voulais seulement quelques renseignements supplémentaires_

_Comme la tête de départ pour Dumb_

_Ainsi que des copies des rapports écrits par les agents déjà envoyé sur place_

_Merci de me répondre au plus vite_

_Sarah Sword_

Quoi ? Je ne vous ai pas dit que c'était à Dumb que j'allais ? Bon bah je vous le dit. Dumb est une ville gigantesque de ce que j'en sais, c'est la capitale régionale de Mérial, qui est sous la gouverne des Elteviewch. C'est assez clair ? Non ? Bon... Mérial (région) - Dumb (capitale de la région) - Elteviewch (dirigeants de la région). C'est bon, l'info est monté à votre cerveau ?

Je plia la lettre et saisit une enveloppe soigneusement posé à côté de la pile de papier blanc, puis je glissa la missive à l'intérieur.

- Tu réponds à ton amoureux ? Comme c'est mignon ! railla Elita en me regardant inscrire le destinataire et l'adresse sur l'enveloppe.  
- Ta blague est de très mauvais goût, fis-je remarquer en appliquant le sceau de la famille Sword pour sceller la lettre avec le petit appareil que m'avais donné mon père.

Cadeau très utile... Oui, c'était ironique. Je relus l'adresse pour être sûr de ne pas m'être trompé, mais non, pas de fautes : Reim Lunette, quartier générale de Pandora, bureau n°14, Réveil.

Je me leva une fois avoir relu pour la troisième fois le papier et sortis de la chambre sans adresser un seul regard à me deux colocataires. Je passa devant la porte d'Itami, et juste à ce moment là, elle s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir deux filles, une de quatrième année vu sa taille et l'autre de première année, comme Chrissy. Mon valet sortit juste après les deux autres, et dès qu'elle me vit, elle me frappa violemment avec son dictionnaire de 900 pages.

Je tomba raide au sol, une main sur la tête pour me protéger des coups que la brune à lunettes continuait de m'envoyer.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es partit comme ça ?! Et sans t'excuser auprès d'Elliot Nigthray en plus ?! dit elle sans crier, mais avec une grande fureur dans la voix.  
- Comme si j'allais m'excuser auprès de lui... crachais-je en la foudroyant du regard.

Voyez-vous, j'apprécie beaucoup Itami. Mais si il y a bien une chose sur laquelle il ne faut pas me chercher, c'est sur les quatre grands ducs, héritier ou duc actuel, peu importe.

Je me redressa dignement et releva hautainement la tête.

- Il est hors de question que je m'excuse auprès d'un Nightray. Est-ce que c'est clair ?!

Itami soutint mon regard sans siller, mais au vu de l'agressivité qui se lisait dans mes iris bleus électriques, elle ne put que baisser la tête et marmonner des choses que je n'entendais pas et que je ne voulais pas entendre. Elle releva doucement la tête et rangea son dictionnaire dans son sac.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer, s'excusa-t-elle.

Evoquer le simple fait de m'excuser auprès des ducs m'étaient insupportable, et ce pour une raison tout autre qu'un dénigrement de la part d'Elliot Nightray en première année. Non, ce n'était absolument pas ça. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir tout de suite, et je n'ai pas besoin de m'en souvenir maintenant.

- Il faut que je poste cette lettre, répondis-je simplement en soupirant et en agitant l'enveloppe blanche.  
- Très bien, je t'accompagne dans ce cas. Et je te présente Rica et Stassy, ce sont mes deux colocataires.

Rica était la grande de quatrième année, elle avait des cheveux verts et des yeux gris, tandis que Stassy était le portrait craché de Chrissy.

- Tu ne serais pas la sœur de Chrissy par le pure des hasards ? demandais-je en la détaillant sans gêne.  
- S... Si... On est jumelle... répondit-elle, visiblement terrifié par ma crise de nerf contre Itami.

Je l'aurais parié... En même temps, des gens avec des cheveux et des yeux roses, ça court pas les rues... Enfin je crois...  
La verte se contenta de m'adresser un sourire et elle s'inclina légèrement, c'était la première à le faire depuis... Longtemps. En fait, je fais partit de la haute aristocratie (ça vous le savez déjà) et donc théoriquement, je suis plus haute placée que beaucoup d'autres nobles. mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Elliot Nightray m'a rabaissée durant toute ma première année à Lutwidge, et ça a bousillé ma crédibilité du même coups.

- Rica est muette, me prévint mon valet. Elle communique par les gestes ou par écrit.  
- J'essaierais de m'en souvenir, annonçais-je en faisant un signe de tête à la concernée.

Elle sembla surprise quelques instants et saisit un carnet dans sa sacoche, ainsi qu'un stylo, et elle commença à écrire.

_Tu n'es pas surprise que je sois muette ?_

Je lis le message qu'elle me tendait et un soupire passa la barrière de mes lèvres.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas parlé que tu es plus bête qu'une autre.

_Merci._

- Ah non, pitié, pas de merci... grimaçais-je en détournant le regard.

Une pensée me frappa soudain alors que je regardais Stassy.

- Minute, Chrissy ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle ne connaissait personne ?! Et que c'était pour ça qu'elle nous collait ?!  
- Calme toi... soupira Itami, apparemment soulagée que je ne lui tienne pas rigueur pour son allusion désagréable de tout à l'heure.  
- Et bien... Disons que... Je ne suis arrivé que dans l'après-midi... Alors je... bégaya Rica en se tordant les doigts, mal à l'aise.  
- Hm... répondis-je pas très convaincu. Bon faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi faut que je poste cette foutu lettre si je veux qu'elle arrive vite.

Je m'engagea dans le long couloir, j'entendis vaguement Itami adresser un "a tout à l'heure" à ses deux colocataires, puis elle me suivit dans le long couloir. Ni elle ni moi ne parlions, parce que je savais qu'elle allait encore s'excuser pour tout à l'heure, et elle savait que je n'avais absolument pas envie d'en parler.

- Sarah... Pourquoi tu t'es chamaillée avec Nightray à la salle de musique ? se risqua à demander Itami, la tête basse.  
- Parce qu'il me polluait l'air. Et c''est lui qui a commencé à crier, me justifiais-je en regardant droit devant moi.  
- Pff... Tu es irrécupérable...  
- PARDON ?!  
- Ne cris pas, me réprimanda mon valet. Et sinon, c'est pour qui cette lettre ?  
- Ah oui... Pour Reim, j'ai reçu des détails pour la mission, mais je n'ai pas la date de départ, alors je la demande avec une copie des rapports qui ont déjà été fait sur les Elteviewch.  
- Je vois...

On continua de le silence complet, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'administration. C'était un réseau de bureau, la vie scolaire, l'intendance et un tas d'autre dont je ne connais pas vraiment le nom et l'utilité. La pièce principale était grande, les murs blancs et le sol gris, de lourd rideau gris foncés encadraient chaque fenêtre et une rangée de bureau était installée au milieu de la pièce.

Une vieille femme à la peau ridée était en train de trier des papiers sur l'un des bureaux, et en nous voyant arriver, elle laissa sa besogne de côté et nous adressa un sourire.

- Miss Sword, que puis-je pour vous ?  
- J'ai une lettre à poster au plus vite, répondis-je simplement en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Elle l'examina quelques instants et alla la poser dans la pièce derrière le bureau.

- Elle partira dès que possible, assura la vielle femme.

Je fis demi-tour, Itami remercia la femme et me rattrapa avant de consulter sa montre.

- On devrait aller au self pour manger, fit elle remarquer.  
- Si tu le dis...

Je leva les yeux vers le ciel, il ne pleuvait plus, mais de gros nuages noirs flottaient toujours au dessus de nos têtes.

- Moi je dis que ça sent l'orage... déclara Itami.  
- Super... grommelais-je.

Oui, j'ai peur de l'orage, et alors ?! Je n'y peux rien, vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir ?! Je détourna immédiatement le regard du ciel et fixa la route devant moi. Le self était très près de l'administration, et nous avions donc le temps d'y aller avant qu'il ne commence à pleuvoir.

- Tu as fait tes leçons ? me demanda finalement Itami.  
- Non mais tu te prends pour ma mère ou quoi ?! râlais-je.  
- Absolument pas, c'était juste une question. On a de la chimie à faire, mais comme tu n'as rien écouté au cours, je doute que tu fasses les exercices...  
- Oh ça va, je m'y mettrais après le repas.  
- C'est ça, tu vas surtout aller à la salle de musique.

Grillée...

- Sauf si les deux Nightray y sont, précisais-je en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Elle souriait d'un air rêveur, ce qui balaya ma mauvaise humeur. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je discuterais calmement avec qui que ce soit, mais Itami réussissait toujours à me calmer pour un temps. Uniquement quand nous étions toute les deux.

- On rentre au manoir ce week-end ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ne sais pas... Si mon oncle y est non, je ne veux pas le revoir avant un petite bout de temps...  
- Il t'aime bien, alors arrête de râler.  
- Non, il ne "m'aime pas bien", c'est juste un vieux fou sénile. Je ne sais pas comment Steven fait pour le supporter...

Steven est mon cousin du côté de mon père. C'est lui qui aurait put faire la mission de Pandora à ma place. Je ne le déteste pas, mais bon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant...! Et mon oncle, bah... C'est le duc Vessalius en pire. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, vous avez compris...

- Au fond je suis sûr que tu les aimes bien, me lança Itami.

Nous étions arrivés devant le self, et je regarda mon valet en arquant un sourcil.

- J'crois pas non...  
- Mais bien sûr que si, contredit la brune en se dirigeant vers une table de huit encore vide.

Je la suivis et m'assit en face d'elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil au menu affiché sur le panneau collé au mur. Céleri en entré, carottes en plat avec de la viande, et en dessert un fruit. Ok, c'est dégeulasse...

- Je t'offre mon céleri et mes carottes, annonçais-je à Itami.  
- C'est ça oui...

Elle grimaça et regarda la grande porte, attendant visiblement quelqu'un.

- Rica et Stassy mange avec nous j'imagine, soupirais-je.  
- Oui, je leur ai proposé. Et toi, tu n'as pas demandé à Elita et Chrissy ?  
- Plus je serais loin d'Elita et mieux je me porterais, et Chrissy est trop bavarde et curieuse.  
- Dommage pour toi, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de changer de place, annonça Elita en s'assaillant à côté de moi.

Je lui lança un regard noir, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Itami me menaça avec son dictionnaire qu'elle avait soigneusement posé sur la table. Ah bah ça c'est de la triche moi je dis...

Rica et Stassy arrivèrent peu de temps après, la rose avait encore peur de moi et c'était assise à côté de sa soeur (qui était elle même arrivé en même temps qu'Elita). Rica se mit en face d'elle, à côté de la brune qui me lançait des sourires moqueurs à tout bout de champs.

Je l'ignora et regarda les deux places vides à côté de moi et Itami, avant de l'interroger du regard.

- Tu attends quelqu'un d'autre ? demandais-je, très très très très méfiante.  
- Heu bah... C'est à dire que...  
- Accouche, je vais pas y passer toute la soirée !  
- Lesdeuxnightraymangentavecnouspourquetutefassespardonnerd'avoircriésurelliot, dit-elle à toute vitesse.  
- Quoi ?

Je n'avais absolument rien compris, et ça m'effrayait encore plus dans le sens où je m'attendais désormais au pire.

- Les deux Nightray mangent avec nous pour que tu te fasses pardonner d'avoir crié sur Elliot, répéta-t-elle à voix basse.

Mais pas assez basse pour que je n'entende pas. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans me veines et je foudroya mon valet du regard, alors qu'Elita se moquait de moi.

- Pas de bol ! railla-t-elle.

Bon, après tout ce n'est pas la mort, je n'ai qu'a prendre deux morceaux de pain et partir, je n'ai pas très faim de toute façon. Les deux garçons arrivèrent vers nous, visiblement Elliot non plus n'était pas au courant, vu la tête qu'il a fait dès qu'il m'a vu. Donc c'était Léo et Itami qui avait manigancé ça...

- C'est hors de question Léo ! cria-t-il en me foudroyant du regard.

J'en fis de même avant de laisser un sourire sarcastique prendre place sur mes lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas abrutis je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici.  
- Sarah ! s'indigna mon valet.  
- Oh toi tu la fermes, crachais-je.

Finalement je ne pris même pas de pain et me leva d'un bond, bouscula les deux Nightray et partis, furieuse, du self. Je ne voulais pas aller à la salle de musique, c'était trop prévisible, et de toute façon, énervée comme j'étais, jouer du piano n'aurait servit à rien. Alors j'alla vers le gymnase qui était à coup sûr encore ouvert.

Je traversa les jardins au pas de course, sans regarder derrière moi, et sans aucun regret. Il était hors de question que je reste à la table d'un Nightray. C'était hors de question. Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à ça. Pour rien au monde. Jamais je ne pardonnerais aux familles ducales.

Le gymnase était, comme je l'avais dit, encore ouvert, bien qu'il n'y ai plus personne à l'intérieur. Ah oui, je ne vous l'ai pas décrit... Et bien, à l'intérieur c'est une énorme salle, avec une remise où sont rangée tout les trucs dont on peut avoir besoin, il y a aussi un grand espace pour s'entrainer à l'escrime, un autre pour courir, etc.

Je me dirigea vers le local à matériel et en sortit une épée pas très affutée, malheureusement, et je me dirigea vers l'espace réservé à l'escrime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais toujours mieux réussis à évacuer ma colère par le combat que par la musique...

- Pourquoi tu es partit comme ça ? me demanda une voix provenant de la porte du gymnase.

Je stoppa net mon mouvement, mais ne me retourna pas pour autant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? crachais-je en essayant de maitriser la colère que j'avais réussis à évacuer peu de temps auparavant.  
- Pas la peine de m'agresser, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu étais partit comme une dingue tout à l'heure.

La voix se rapprochait, mais je ne bougeais toujours pas. Avec un peu de chance, dans peu de temps je pourrais me retourner et lui planter l'épée dans le ventre. Bon ok, c'est un peu extrême...

- Je t'emmerde Nightray.

Je l'entendis soupirer, mais comme le bruit des ses pas résonnaient toujours sur le sol, j'attendis un peu, et lorsque je jugea qu'il était suffisamment près, je me retourna d'un coup et planta mon épée sous son cou. Cependant, je fus moi même obligée de relever le menton, puisqu'il avait glissé sa lame noire au niveau de ma gorge.

- Vas-y, essaye juste pour voir, je te paris que je trouverais le temps de te trancher les veines avant que tu ne l'es fait sur moi, déclara Elliot, sans siller alors que je le foudroyais du regard.  
- S'pèce de...  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux au point d'essayer de me tuer ?

Je ne distinguais pas vraiment de méchanceté dans son regard, juste une sorte de curiosité peut-être...

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demandais-je avec un rire ironique. Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre sérieusement ?!

Il fronça les sourcils et me dévisagea en silence, tandis que j'appuyais un peu plus ma lame sur son cou, sans pour autant l'entailler puisqu'il faisait la même chose pour moi.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec les autres ? demandais-je en le toisant méchamment.  
- Je ne répondrais pas à ta question tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à la mienne.

Je garda le silence et commença doucement à abaisser mon arme. Il en fit de même, et dès que je fus sûr qu'il ne m'égorgerait pas, je fis volte face, lui tourna le dos et alla ranger mon épée dans la remise. Une fois dans la petite pièce remplis de matériel, je m'assis sur une lourde caisse et pris ma tête dans mes mains.

Beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenir affluaient, et honnêtement j'aurais très bien put m'en passer.

- Alors ? demanda Elliot en entrant, tout en restant dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
- Alors quoi ? crachais-je sans lui accorder un regard.  
- Pourquoi tu es partit comme ça ?  
- Avoues que c'est Léo qui t'a demandé de venir, lâchais-je après un court silence.  
- Là n'est pas la question, soupira-t-il en venant s'assoir sur la caisse en face de la mienne.

Je ne le savais pas aussi patient. En fait, ça m'étonnait qu'il ne m'ai pas encore crié dessus. Il faisait des efforts. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour en faire aussi.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, sifflais-je en me levant et en sortant de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Je l'entendis grommeler des insultes, mais j'étais déjà loin.

Il pleuvait dehors, de grosses gouttes qui annonçait un orage. Je me mis en marche pour retourner dans le dortoir, et arrivé devant ma chambre, comme je n'entendais aucun bruit, je fis demi-tour et alla écouter à la porte d'Itami. Chrissy et Elita y était, je les entendais très distinctement. Tant mieux...

Je retourna à la porte de ma chambre, et j'entra dans la pièce, avant de me diriger immédiatement vers la fenêtre pour fermer les lourd rideaux. Je fouilla ensuite dans mon armoire et en sortit une chemise de nuit, puis j'alla dans la salle de bain pour me changer.

Je posa mes vêtements sur le bord de l'évier, et je leva les yeux vers mon reflet dans le miroir. Vivement que la réponse de Reim arrive, j'aurais enfin la date de départ, et je pourrais faire autre chose que suivre les cours. Oui je sais, on est encore le premier jour, et les vacances ne sont pas pour tout de suite, mais que voulez-vous, l'école n'a jamais été l'endroit que je préférais.

Je me déshabilla et mis mon pyjama, avant de me brosser les dents, puis j'alla directement me glisser sous mes couvertures. Je me fis une mise au point mentale de tout ce que je savais sur la mission, avant d'être absorbée par le sommeil. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que je ne croise pas Elliot Nightray dès demain matin...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Forcée de constater que ce n'est ni l'orage, ni Chrissy, ni même mon réveil qui m'avait tiré de mon sommeil. Je contemplais le plafond à travers l'obscurité depuis quelques minutes maintenant, et je me risquai à jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge installé contre le mur. Deux heures du matin...

Je soupirai et me redressai doucement sur mon matelas, avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la fenêtre. Il pleuvait à grosse goutte, cependant aucun éclair, pas de tonnerre, bien que quelques choses me disait que ça ne saurait tarder.

Je regardai ensuite Chrissy et Elita qui dormaient toutes les deux paisiblement dans leurs lits. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, juste la mélodie incessante de la pendule à chaque seconde qui passait. Je m'adossai à la fenêtre et garda les yeux rivés vers le sol.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'avais pas envie de me recoucher après le cauchemar que je venais de faire et qui faisait encore palpiter mon cœur. Les mauvais rêves étaient assez rares chez moi, mais lorsque j'en faisais, il était impossible de pourvoir me rendormir après.

Je pris alors une décision. Je me dirigeai vers mon armoire, en sortit un uniforme propre que j'enfilai en quatrième vitesse, et je partis dans le couloir. Je voulais aller à la bibliothèque, et si elle n'était pas ouverte, le gymnase, ou aller fouiller dans les papiers de l'administration. Quoi ?! On apprend plein de truc en cherchant de cette paperasse. Et en plus je ne suis pas la seule à le faire.

J'entendais clairement la pluie taper contre le toit et les vitres, mais toujours pas d'orage. En même temps je ne vais pas m'en plaindre... En règle général, l'obscurité ne m'effraies pas plus que ça, mais après un cauchemar aussi horrible que le mien, le moindre bruit me faisait sursauter, la sueur glissait le long de mon visage, et mon cœur refusait de se calmer.

Je quittai le dortoir, et par conséquent l'abri qui m'immunisait contre la pluie, et je m'aventurai dans les allées du jardin, faiblement éclairée par les lampadaires, en direction de la bibliothèque. Pas un chat... Le calme plat. En même temps, à deux heures du matin, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à tomber sur des élèves déjà éveillés ou pas encore endormis.

Après être allé à la bibliothèque et au gymnase, qui était tout les deux fermés, je partis vers l'administration, qui était bien évidemment à l'autre bout du lycée, mais j'étais déjà trempée jusqu'aux os au point que ma chemise, ma jupe ET ma veste soit devenus translucide. Je mettais un pied devant l'autre sans trop faire attention aux obstacles, et la partie encore opérationnelle de mon cerveau craignait que je ne me cogne contre une pierre et que je ne m'étale par terre.

Au bout de dix minutes de marches sous la pluie en mode zombie, j'atteignis enfin les bureaux sombres de l'administration. La porte d'entrée était ouverte, comme toujours puisque la clef qui permettait de la fermer était perdue depuis... 3O ans peut-être ? Je pénétra dans le long couloir, jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun surveillant qui était encore à la vie scolaire (il faut parer à toute éventualité, même les plus improbables), et j'atteignis enfin la porte 17, aussi appelée bureau des archives.

Comme je vous l'ai dit, on trouve pleins de trucs intéressant dans cette paperasse, à commencé par les dossiers de chaque élève du lycée. Je ne regardais que très rarement le mien, puisque je savais déjà ce qu'il y avait dedans : "échange de coups violent avec Elliot Nightray". Si si, je vous assure, il y a vraiment marqué ça.

J'appuyai sur la poignée de la porte, mais c'était fermé, comme je m'y étais attendu. Seulement je ne suis pas assez bête pour avoir fait tout ce chemin sans savoir comment m'y prendre. Je me mis à genoux devant la porte, et fouilla sous le tapis, où j'attrapai une tige en fer laissée là par les élèves pour ouvrir la porte. Le personnel ne sait même pas qu'il y a une clef improvisée dissimulée juste devant la porte. Enfin...

Je déverrouillai la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre, qui me donna des sueurs froides, puis je me relevai, époussetai ma veste trempée et transparente. La pièce baignait dans l'obscurité la plus totale, mais je n'osais pas allumer la lumière, des fois qu'un surveillant passerait dans le coin. Je restai donc dans le noir et avança à tâtons vers les étagères blindées de dossiers et de feuilles en tout genre.

Je commençai par m'assoir sur le sol, mon regard se balada d'étagère en étagère, de bas en haut, cherchant un dossier qui pourrait m'attirer plus qu'un autre. Je trouvai finalement la grosse boîte qui contenait tout ceux de l'année dernière, et je dû me relever, ainsi que me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir attraper le carton.

Une fois cette épreuve terminée, je me remis dans ma position initiale, sur le sol, et je retirai le couvercle poussiéreux qui m'empêchait de voir la vingtaine de dossier. Mon doigt glissa sur la reliure de toutes les chemises cartonnées, puis j'en sortis quatre en particulier. Le mien (c'est juste pour jeter un coup d'œil), celui d'Itami, ainsi que ceux des deux Nightray. Simple curiosité de ma part, n'allez pas croire que je m'intéresse à eux. En plus de ça le manque de sommeil me rend amorphe...

Je commençai par mon dossier, je retirai la ficelle qui le maintenait clos, et je tournai les feuilles volantes pour regarder vaguement mes notes, mes appréciations et les fameuses remarques de discipline. Vous savez, celles où il y a marqué « échanges de coups violents avec Elliot Nightray » sur au moins quatre pages ! Bien sûr, il y en a où ce n'est pas Elliot que j'ai frappé... Il faut bien varier de temps en temps, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

Je refermai rapidement la pochette, remis la ficelle et m'attaquai au dossier d'Itami. Je savais déjà ce que j'allais y trouver, d'excellentes appréciations de la part des profs, de très bonnes notes et aucune remarques de discipline. Juste une attestation de dispense de sport. Rien de très passionnant. Très ennuyeux même...

Comme pour le mien, il ne resta pas plus de cinq minutes entre mes mains, et je le remis soigneusement dans la boîte avec les autres. Vint le tour de celui d'Elliot Nightray. Et là je savais que ce serait intéressant. Personnellement, je n'avais jamais lu le sien, l'idée ne m'avait jamais traversée l'esprit, mais comme je m'ennuyais, il fallait bien que je trouve une distraction.

Je retirai rapidement la ficelle, la posa à côté de moi pour qu'elle reste à porté de main, et je commençai à tourner les pages. Je m'arrêtai sur les appréciations des profs, les lus les unes après les autres, comme si j'avais peur d'oublier un mot, une lettre. Ce qui était ridicule, nous sommes d'accord. Globalement, il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien « d'intéressant » puisqu'il avait les félicitations dans chaque matières, sauf en maths, mais soyons sérieux, qui aime les maths ? Pas moi en tout cas...

Je passai donc à la feuille suivante, consacrée aux notes du premier trimestre.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? demanda une voix dans mon dos. »

Je sursautai comme une dingue et me retourna d'un coup. Après mon réveil plus que brutal par mon cauchemar, je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me fasse la peur de ma vie. Mais mes envies de meurtres ne firent que doubler lorsque je vis la personne qui se trouvait en face de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Nightray ? crachais-je en le fusillant du regard. »

Je refermai discrètement le dossier que j'avais entre les mains et l'échangeai, l'air de rien, avec le premier que mes doigts rencontrèrent.

« C'est une manie chez toi de ne pas répondre à mes questions ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.  
_ Tu ne réponds pas non plus aux miennes, fis-je remarquer en tentant de le dissuader d'avancer d'avantage. »

Tentative plus que ratée, je tiens à le préciser.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? redemanda Elliot en ignorant ma précédente remarque.  
_ Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportes de le savoir ? »

Il soupira, agacé par mes réponses toujours formulées en question.

« Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de faire ta gamine ? râla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ Je t'interdis de me traiter de gamine ! sifflais-je, à deux doigts de crier.  
_ Baisse d'un ton tu veux, je ne tiens pas à être découvert par un surveillant. »

Il marquait un point. Et juste à cette idée, j'eu une furieuse envie de le frapper. Je ne suis pas mauvaise perdante, sauf avec lui. Je grognai comme un chat en colère et lui tourna le dos pour regarder le dossier que j'avais échangé avec le sien. C'était celui de Léo.

Je savais qu'il avait de très bonnes notes, et je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelque chose de très intéressant.

« Pourquoi tu regardes le dossier de Léo ? questionna Elliot en s'asseyant à côté de moi. »

Je ne répondis pas, je venais de me rendre compte que je mourrais de froid. En même temps, et vous le savez déjà, mes vêtements étaient tellement trempés qu'ils étaient devenus parfaitement transparents.

Je ne pus réprimer un frisson, mais je refusai catégoriquement de claquer des dents ou de tenter de me réchauffer en frottant mes bras avec mes mains. Non mais oh, vous croyez sérieusement que je vais montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse à Elliot ?! Je ne suis pas folle non plus.

« Et pourquoi tu regardes le mien aussi ? »

Je tournai la tête vers lui et le vit ramasser son dossier que je n'avais pas put reficeler.

« Un passe temps comme un autre, répondis-je évasivement en retenant un frisson. J'ai répondu à une de tes questions, répond à la mienne : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
_ Va savoir, déclara-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. »

Je l'assassinai du regard et me retins de justesse de lui coller une gifle.

« Tu vois à quel point c'est agaçant quand quelqu'un ne répond pas à tes questions. C'est ce que tu fais avec moi depuis tout à l'heure, fit-il remarquer.  
_ Je n'avais aucune raison de te parler.  
_ Moi non plus.  
_ Sauf que moi j'ai une raison pour NE PAS t'adresser la parole.  
_ Nous y voila. Tu vas enfin te décider à me dire pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point ? »

J'en avais trop dit, et il était visiblement fier de sa réussite. J'étais tombée dans le panneau comme une débutante.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, grommelais-je en baissant la tête. »

Je jouai machinalement avec la ficelle du dossier de Léo, et je me décidai enfin à l'ouvrir, bien que je le savais très ennuyeux. J'entendis Elliot reposer sa pochette et tendre le bras pour attraper celle qui devait m'appartenir. Bof, au fond je n'ai rien à cacher.

Nous restâmes dans le silence complet pendant une demi heure, puis je posai le dossier de Léo avec un soupire de lassitude et je m'étirai. Mes membres étaient engourdis par le froid et la fatigue, je sentais ma tête tourner et mes paupières tenter de se fermer toutes seules.

« Alors, tu réponds à ma question ? demanda le Nightray en posant à son tour mon dossier.  
_ Laquelle ? demandais-je d'une petite voix. »

J'étais tellement fatiguée que je ne trouvais plus la force de résister et de lui envoyer des remarques sarcastiques ou méchantes. Alors je capitulai et décidai de répondre franchement à ses foutues questions, bien que le cœur n'y soit pas.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? »

Je tournai la tête vers lui, mon cauchemar que j'avais à peu près réussis à oublier me revint en mémoire et me donna envie de vomir. Je dû d'ailleurs me pencher en avant, une main sur la bouche, pour ne pas recracher le peu de chose que j'avais dans mon estomac.

« Hey, ça va aller ? me demanda Elliot en glissant une main dans mon dos. »

J'avais les yeux écarquillé de peur, des images toutes plus morbides les unes que les autres défilaient dans mon cerveau.

Je finis par réussir à contenir mes nausées, et je laissai ma tête basculer en arrière, respirant difficilement comme si je venais de courir un marathon. Je sentais à peine la main du Nightray dans mon dos, mes oreilles ne percevaient que très difficilement ce qu'il me disait.

Je sentais que la fatigue commençait à avoir raison de moi, j'avais la très désagréable impression que j'allais m'écrouler dans peu de temps. D'ailleurs je savais que j'étais en train de vaciller dangereusement.

« Calme toi Sword... me murmura le Nightray en me rapprochant de lui avec une hésitation évidente. »

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai tomber sur le côté pour atterrir directement dans ses bras. Il se raidit automatiquement, malgré mon état de fatigue avancé je l'avais très clairement sentit.

Il passa tout de même sa main dans mes cheveux et essaya de me calmer, même si la sueur coulait à grosses gouttes le long de mon visage. Mon cœur s'emballait et ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer, ma respiration était sifflante et mon esprit me criait de dormir. Mais je ne voulais absolument pas sombrer dans le sommeil.

Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que je me sois entièrement calmée. Le Nightray m'aida alors à me redresser, ma tête me faisait souffrir, mais je me contentai de fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour apaiser la douleur (ça n'a servit à rien, bien entendu). Je ne pus cependant pas m'empêcher de claquer des dents quelques secondes alors qu'un courant d'air pénétrait dans la pièce par la porte que nous avions laissée ouverte.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit plus tôt que tu avais froid ? me réprimanda-t-il en retirant sa veste pour me la poser sur les épaules.  
_ Je ne veux pas de ta pitié... marmonnais-je faiblement.  
_ Bah voyons... »

Il ajusta sa grande veste noire sur mes épaules et posa sa main sur mon front pour vérifier que je n'avais pas de fièvre.

« Je ne voulais pas me rendormir... lâchais-je finalement pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.  
_ L'orage t'a réveillé ? me demanda-t-il.  
_ Absolument pas... Juste un cauchemar... déclarais-je en resserrant les pans de sa veste sur moi. »

C'était une chaleur étonnamment agréable. Et ce n'est pas tout les jours que je dis ça. Quand je vous ai dit que le manque de sommeil me rendait complètement amorphe, ce n'était pas une blague.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as vraiment l'air crevée... fit remarquer Elliot.  
_ Tu comprends pas... me plaignis-je en posant une main sur ma tempe  
_ Bien sûr que si... Je sais que tu ne veux pas te rendormir parce que tu ne veux pas refaire ce cauchemar... Je sais ce que c'est... avoua-t-il avec un air las. »

Je le dévisageai, étonnée par cette confession assez inattendue. Je ne saurais dire si c'était le manque de sommeil qui nous empêchait de nous taper dessus ou de nous engueuler, toujours est-il que je me sentais proche de lui à ce moment précis. Je sais ça parais dingue... Même moi j'avais du mal à me l'avouer...

« C'est à cause de ça que tu es levé ? demandais-je timidement. »

Il hocha la tête avec un regard dépité, puis il ramassa tout les dossiers qui étaient par terre, avant de remettre le carton sur l'étagère Enfin d'essayer de le remettre...

« Non, c'était plus à gauche... Encore... »

J'essayais tant bien que mal de lui indiquer l'emplacement initial de la boîte, mais c'était plus compliqué que ce que je m'étais imaginé.

« S'pèce de pas doué... marmonnais-je e me remettant doucement sur mes pieds. »

Une fois debout, je tituba quelques instants, l'espace autour de moi devint flou, le sang affluait en grande quantité dans ma tête et brouillait ma vision. Je fus donc obligé de m'accrocher à Elliot pour ne pas tomber, même si ça ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. Bah en fait, je l'ai légèrement déséquilibré alors qu'il était sur la pointe des pieds, et du coup il est tombé en arrière.

Je sentis mon dos heurter violemment le sol, puis le corps du Nightray m'écrasa, et je ne pus que gémir de douleur.

« IDIOTE POURQUOI TU T'ES ACCROCHÉE A MOI ! hurla-t-il. »

Pour le coup j'étais vraiment réveillée. Et je n'appréciais pas cette manière de me parler. J'attendis qu'il se redresse pour m'assoir, et la fatigue plus la colère, je ne pus me retenir et lui colla une gifle. Il resta sonné quelques instants, puis la colère se refléta dans ses iris bleus. Une colère tellement forte que j'en tremblai pendant une fraction de seconde.

Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il me hurle dessus mais loin de là, en fait je n'eus qu'une seconde de répit, car déjà, sa main s'était violemment abattue sur ma joue.

« Je t'interdis de lever la main sur moi, tu n'es qu'une simple noble, et vu toutes les rumeurs qui cours sur ta famille, tu devrais apprendre à rester à ta place ! »

Ce n'était pas tant la gifle qu'il m'avait collée qui me cloua sur place, mais plutôt ses paroles chargées de violence et de haine. Le pire, c'est que je crois qu'il était sérieux.

Comme je vous l'ai dit (enfin je crois) je supporte très mal le manque de sommeil. On va dire que ça me rend autant de mauvaise humeur que ça me rend émotive. Alors vous vous doutez bien que j'ai eu énormément de mal à retenir mes larmes. Je sais, c'est minable, mai qu'est-ce que j'y peux hein ?

Je ne répliquai pas, je n'en vais ni la force ni l'envie, et je me contentai de me lever doucement et de quitter la pièce, la tête baissée, furieuse et encore plus fatiguée qu'avant. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant voulu tuer cet abruti. Je ne jetai pas un regard en arrière pour regarder dans quel état je l'avais laissé, l'espèce de complicité entre lui et moi qui nous avait unis quelques instants plus tôt avait disparue pour laisser place à un gouffre de haine qui nous séparait. Plus le temps passait plus je voyais le fossé s'agrandir. Ce qui n'était en un sens pas pour me déplaire.

Je traversai, les poings serrés, le long couloir sombre et sortis dan les jardins, rejoignant le dortoir des filles. Je ne voulais pas aller en cour lorsque le jour se lèverais, je ne voulais pas affronter les remarques d'Elita et le piaillement incessant de Chrissy. Je voulais aller à Pandora, abattre des Chains, autant que je le pourrais, juste déverser cette haine qui grandissait en moi. Et surtout, je ne voulais expliquer à personne la raison pour laquelle je pleurais.

* * *

Au final, je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, j'avais simplement passé ma fin de nuit à pleurer silencieusement, parce qu'au fond, les paroles du Nightray m'avais blessées beaucoup plus que ce que je voulais bien avouer. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais... Et le seul moment où j'avais somnolé, j'avais refais cet horrible cauchemar...

__  
_Il y a du sang partout. Je ne vois rien, je ne sens rien, il n'y a pas de bruit, un silence de mort. Et cet océan d'un rouge flamboyant. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis là, j'ai la désagréable impression de connaitre ce lieu mais aussi qu'il m'est totalement étranger. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai... Aussi mal ? Non, ce n'est pas de la douleur... C'est de la terreur... Mais pourquoi... Je ne vois rien, j'étouffe, je..._  
_  
_  
_Je ne contrôle plus mon corps, ma tête se relève et mes yeux visent maintenant un tout nouveau spectacle, mais tellement plus morbide... Trois corps, étendu à même le sol... Mutilés... Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de les connaitre... ? Pourquoi ai-je autant peur... ? Je me sens tomber, le sang afflue en trop grande quantité dans ma tête, je ne comprends plus, je hurle, je pleurs d'effrois et de douleur, et je tombe à genoux, me tiens la tête... J'ai peur... Tellement peur... Je distingue une ombre, mais la seule chose que je retiens, c'est l'emblème étrange qui ne m'est pas inconnu... Une espèce de croix... Le symbole de Pandora... !_

Je me redressai d'un coup. Je n'étais pas dans ce manoir, ni dans ma chambre, simplement dans le self encore presque vide vu l'heure peu avancée. J'avais simplement eu un moment d'absence et ça avait largement suffit pour que ceux foutu cauchemar s'approprie à nouveau mon esprit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas dormis ? Encore ce cauchemar ? me demanda doucement Itami, installée en face de moi »

Nous n'étions que toutes les deux, nos colocataires respectives n'étaient pas encore levées.

« Ouais... Et je me sus pris la tête avec Nightray... avouais-je en essayant de calmer mon cœur fou.  
_ Ah ? Vous vous êtes vu quand ?  
_ J'ai été à l'administration pour passer le temps cette nuit, et il m'y a rejoins parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir.  
_ Me dis pas que tu l'as agressé ?! »

Je lui jetai un regard froid.

« Bien sûr que non idiote. C'est juste que quand on s'est relevé, ma tête s'est mise à tourner, et je me suis raccrocher à lui pour ne pas tomber, mais comme il était n train de remettre une caisse sur l'étagère, il est tombé en arrière et on s'est écrasé par terre... Et il a dépassé les bornes... expliquais-je en fixant mon croissant à peine entamée et ma tasse de thé.  
_ Comment-ça ? demanda Itami en piochant dans la corbeille de viennoiserie. Qu'es-ce que tu lui as fait ? Il n s'est pas énervé tout seul quand même !  
_ Il a commencé à crier, je lui ai collé une baffe, il m'a frappé aussi et il a dit des choses ignobles sur ma famille, lâchais-je d'une traite, totalement abattue et profondément meurtrie par les paroles du blond. »

Itami sembla surprise, puis elle fixa ma joue qui portait encore une trace rouge, seul preuve que Nightray m'avait bel et bien frappée.

« Il ne t'a pas loupée... fit-elle remarqué.  
_ Hm...  
_ Distribution du courrier ! annonça un surveillant en entrant dans la pièce, poussant devant lui un chariot remplis de lettres et de colis. »

Bah oui, on parle on parle, mais le self était presque déjà plein ! Je jetai un vague regard circulaire à travers la cantine, et lorsque mes yeux croisèrent ceux du Nightray, la fureur s'empara de moi et je le regardai hautainement et avec une colère certaine. Il sembla décontenancé quelques instants, puis il me rendit le même regard avant de détourner dédaigneusement la tête. Je vais le tuer un jour...

« Sarah Sword ! appela le surveillant. »

Je me levai et, sans accorder un seul regard aux autres, je récupérai la lettre qui m'était adressée. Je retournai m'assoir en détaillant l'enveloppe, même si je l'avais immédiatement reconnue. Disons que les lettres du duc Barma sont assez reconnaissables.

Je n'étais plus étonnée de la rapidité avec laquelle les missives arrivaient et partaient. J'imagine que les lettres de Pandora sont prioritaires... Je m'assis doucement sur ma chaise et déchira consciencieusement l'enveloppe sous le regard impatient de mon valet. C'était l'écriture appliquée de Reim...  
_  
_

_Chère miss Sword,_

_Je suis affligé de constater que même avec l'ordre de ne pas donner suite à notre précédente lettre_

_Vous avez tout de même trouvé le moyen de désobéir._

_Sachez que je vous en tiens particulièrement rigueur._

_Cependant, conformément à votre demande_

_Je vous transmets les informations que vous m'avez demandées :_

_La date de départ pour Dumb est samedi matin_

_Vous serez donc priée de vous rendre au quartier général de Pandora Vendredi soir_

_Avec Itami Melt bien entendu._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint, les copies des rapports que vous nous avez demandées._

_Mes respects les plus distingués_

_Reim Lunette_

_P.S : Petite rectification, vous serez accompagné par trois agents pour vous épauler._

Bon... Je tendis le papier à Itami et en profita pour lui expliquer sommairement les détails de la mission. La matinée se déroula lentement, je n'avais qu'une heure de musique, une heure de permanence et une heure d'histoire (vous comprenez pourquoi ça a été long), et pendant tout ce temps, je n'accordai ni un regard ni une parole à Elliot. Il ne fit d'ailleurs rien pour s'excuser.

Et comme tout le reste de la semaine est à mourir d'ennuis, je passe directement à vendredi soir.

J'étais tranquillement en train de remplir une valise avec mes vêtements, les deux lettres de Pandora, les copies des rapports et le dossier, quand Chrissy entra comme une tornade dans la chambre avec sa sœur et Elita.

« Ras le bol de jouer à la baby-sitter... grogna la brune en s'étalant sur son lit.  
_ Tu pars quelque part ? demanda immédiatement la rose en sautillant comme une hystérique. On peut venir ?  
_ Non, fout moi la paix, et arrête de ma coller ! criais-je en fermant furieusement ma valise, avant de l'attraper parla hanse et de sortir n claquant la porte. »

Honnêtement, je n'en pouvais plus. Elle était beaucoup beaucoup trop envahissante. Et je ne supportais pas ça. Je franchis les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de la chambre d'Itami et attendis devant la porte que mon valet termine de préparer ses affaires.

Ma tenue semblait choquer quelques filles qui passaient dans le couloir. Je portais un pantalon noir, une veste moulante noir et mon sabre bleu électrique était accroché à ma ceinture. C'est sûr que ça devait leur changé de leurs éternelles robes à frou-frou. Mais je serais certainement plus à l'aise comme ça qu'avec une robe.

Je lançai deux trois regards noirs, puis la porte à côté de moi s'ouvrit et Itami sortit de sa chambre, une valise dans une main, habillée avec la tenue de servante que ma mère lui avait offerte.

« On y va ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
_ Ouais... »

On s'engagea toutes les deux dans le couloir en discutant de la mission, ignorant royalement les quelques cruches que nous croisions. Arrivées au portail, nous montrâmes notre attestation de sortie habituelle, toujours rangée soigneusement dans mon carnet de liaison.

Une fois en dehors du lycée, nous montâmes dan la grande calèche de Pandora. La route allait être longue...

* * *

**Et voila, le chapitre 5 ! Le 6 est déjà finit, cependant je n'ai pas du tout (du tout du tout du tout) finit le 7. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si il sort en retard. Et si par hasard vous lisez mon autre fiction sur Shingeki no Kyojin, sachez que là aussi, le chapitre 5 aura du retard ! Mais pour ma défense, le brevet est dans une semaine alors hein...**

**Bref, je répond au review que l'on me laisse :**

**Alena Robynelf : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que la fiction te plaise ^^ J'avoue que je n'avais pas d'idée pour le résumé... Je suis plutôt nulle pour ça. Et il est vrai que je me suis mise au défi de ne pas faire une fiction trop à l'écart de ce qu'est réellement Pandora Hearts, et pour ça il faut forcément parler de Chain etc. Quant à Break, Reim et Gil, c'est la même chose, on ne peut pas écrire sur Pandora sans parler d'eux ^^. Merci pour tes encouragements**


	6. Chapter 6

**Déjà je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est finit depuis longtemps (enfin, quelques semaines quoi...) et que je l'avais posté sur Skyrock, mais j'avais comme qui dirait légèrement oublié de le poster sur Fanfiction... Je suis une pas douée, je sais ^^' En espèrant qu'il vous plaise !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

« Le premier qui parle, je l'étrangle. »

J'avais craché cette phrase en assassinant toutes les personnes présentes du regard, Itami comprise mais avec un peu moins de méchanceté. Et de toute manière, elle ne m'écoutait et ne me regardait pas, trop absorbée par sa lecture a priori passionnante.

Cela faisait moins d'une demi-heure que nous avions quitté les quartiers de Pandora, la nuit tombait doucement, et les lampes à huiles clouées aux murs diffusaient déjà une douce lumière dorée.

Gilbert s'enfonça un peu plus contre le dossier de la banquette, visiblement effrayé par ma menace, mais ce fut bien le seul à réagir. Il était assis à côté de moi, me séparant d'Elliot pour "prévenir un quelconque dérapage", et Léo était en train de lire à côté d'Itami sur la deuxième banquette.

« Comme si tu en étais capable... finit par cracher Elliot à mi-voix.  
- Je me fous bien de ce que tu penses Nightray, mais si tu veux une démonstration je peux commencer par toi, rétorquais-je en lui lançant un regard mauvais qui ne sembla lui faire ni chaud ni froid. »

Il garda ses yeux saphir braqués sur la route, le coude appuyé contre la fenêtre et le menton posé sur sa main. Je crus pourtant voir ses iris se tourner légèrement vers moi, puis il m'ignora royalement.

La tête d'algue entre nous tournait maladroitement les pages du dossier de la mission, visiblement mal à l'aise. Pas difficile de savoir qu'en ce moment, il se maudissait pour s'être mis entre moi et l'autre abruti.

Ah, peut-être voulez-vous savoir comment on en est arrivé là ? C'est assez simple en fait...  
_  
_  
_Flash-Back_  
_  
_  
_La calèche s'immobilisa dans un grincement strident devant les bâtiments qui constituaient les locaux de Pandora. Reim nous attendait devant la grande porte, visiblement contrarié, et peut-être un peu fatigué aussi. Je descendis la première, laissa le cocher s'occuper de ma valise, et je me dirigea immédiatement vers le binoclard, sans prendre la peine d'attendre Itami._  
_  
_  
_« Miss Sword... salua-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement._  
_- Hm..._  
_- Bonjour Reim, déclara Itami, qui venait de me rejoindre sur le perron._  
_- Miss Sword, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez répondu à la lettre alors qu'il était CLAIREMENT stipulé que vous ne deviez pas tenter de reprendre contacte avec nous sur cette affaire ? demanda finalement le binoclard, tentant de paraitre frustré et en colère. »_  
_  
_  
_Et j'ai bien dit "tentant"._  
_  
_  
_« Pas ma faute si vous envoyez pas toutes les informations. La prochaine fois, vérifiez qu'il ne manque rien, ça m'évitera de répondre alors que c'est "clairement" interdit. »_  
_  
_  
_Il soupira face à ma réponse, avant de reprendre son petit sourire jovial, et il nous fit entrer. Le hall était immense, un escalier montait droit devant nous, une multitude de couloirs couraient sur les murs, et les gardes s'affairaient, chacun à leur tâche._  
_  
_  
_« Tiens tiens, que vois-je ? Miss Sarah qui arrive à l'heure, même en avance pour une fois, railla une voix provenant de l'étage. »_  
_  
_  
_Je respira un grand coup pour contenir mon envie de faire la peau à celui qui venait de parler, et je leva presque calmement la tête vers l'individu._  
_  
_  
_« Contrairement à toi mon cher Break, je ne veux pas accabler Reim sous une tonne de paperasse, ce qui aurait été le cas si je m'étais présentée en retard, cinglais-je sans pitié._  
_- Allons bon, vous profitez du fait que nous soyons en public pour me tyranniser, fit-il en faisant semblant de sangloter._  
_- Pauvre enfant, raillais-je en détournant le regard. »_  
_  
_  
_Il était tranquillement assis sur le haut de la rambarde de l'escalier, une sucette dans la bouche, en uniforme, sa canne posée sur les genoux et Emily sur son épaule._  
_  
_  
_« Les grands ducs veulent vous voir avant que la mission ne commence. Xerxes va vous y accompagner, m'informa Reim en commençant déjà à se diriger vers son bureau. »_  
_  
_  
_Je le regarda partir avant de commencer à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre le chapelier, qui jouait désormais à faire tourner sa canne autour de sa main. Il sauta de son perchoir et atterrit souplement sur ses deux jambes, avant de siffloter en commençant à marcher vers un couloir._  
_  
_  
_« Bonjour Itami, salua-t-il avec un grand sourire. »_  
_  
_  
_Mon valet s'inclina légèrement avant de nous suivre. Nous croisions de temps à autre des agents de Pandora qui lançaient des regards mi effrayé mi agacé à l'albinos, qui ne semblait pas y prêter attention._  
_  
_  
_« Je vois que tu as toujours autant d'amis, fis-je remarquer après avoir croisé un énième garde qui avait longé le mur pour ne pas être trop près de nous._  
_- N'est-ce pas ? J'entretiens mes relations vois-tu, ricana-t-il. »_  
_  
_  
_Il ne me tutoyait que lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de gens susceptible de s'en offusquer, malgré les efforts de Sharon pour le faire cesser._  
_  
_  
_« Ce n'est pas plutôt ta renommé de chieur que tu entretiens ? demandais-je nonchalamment. »_  
_Je sentis le livre d'Itami me percuter à l'arrière de la tête, ma faisant lâcher un glapissement autant de surprise que de douleur._  
_  
_  
_« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! m'insurgeais-je._  
_- Soigne ton langage, répondit calmement mon valet en ramassant son bouquin._  
_- Eh bien eh bien... ricana Break en cachant sa bouche avec sa manche trop longue. »_  
_  
_  
_Je grommela quelques injures avant de me remettre en marche, vexée._  
_  
_  
_Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant l'imposante porte en bois foncé qui menait à la salle de réunion des quatre ducs. Un garde nous l'ouvris, et Itami s'inclina immédiatement devant les duchés, tout comme Break, bien que sa révérence soit nettement moins prononcée que celle de mon valet._  
_  
_  
_« Bonjour miss Sword, me salua la duchesse Rainsworth avec un grand sourire._  
_- Bonjour. »_  
_  
_  
_Je vous jure que je fais déjà un exploit en la saluant correctement, ne me demandez pas la lune non plus. J'ignora les autres personnes présentes, parce que je n'aimait pas le duc Vessalius, encore moins le duc Barma, et bon, le duc Nightray, on ne va pas en parler... Il y avait beaucoup de gardes, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, mais trois présences en particuliers attirèrent mon attention, et lorsque mon cerveau fit le rapprochement entre ces trois là et les trois "accompagnateurs" de la mission, je manqua d'exploser de colère._  
_  
_  
_« Ca va pas être possible, grommelais-je silencieusement._  
_- Donc voila jeunes gens, votre équipe est au complet, s'enthousiasma la duchesse avec son grand sourire habituel. Nous comptons sur vous pour régler le problème Elteviewch en bonne et du forme. La moindre erreur peut être fatale, alors ne laissez rien au hasard. »_  
_  
_  
_Je croisa accidentellement le regard saphir d'Elliot, qui me toisa méchamment. Je lui rendit bien entendu le flot d'injures qui passait juste par ce contacte visuelle, et releva dédaigneusement la tête pour bien lui faire comprendre que je ne me laisserais pas marcher sur les pieds et que je lui en voulais toujours énormément pour ce qu'il avait dit dans la salle des archives. A coté de lui se tenait tout naturellement Léo, rien d'anormal jusque là, et... Gilbert... POURQUOI QUE DES NIGHTRAY ?! J'aurais préféré Break, ou même Reim, peu importe, mais supporter Nightray Minable et Nightray Abruti, non, ça n'allait pas le faire du tout._  
_  
_  
_« Vous pouvez disposer, déclara finalement le duc Barma une fois le discoure de la duchesse terminé. »_  
_  
_  
_Inutile de préciser que je n'avais rien écouté... Je tourna les talons, faisant claquer mes chaussures sur le dallage, et je sortis, furieuse de la salle, talonnée par Break et Itami, sans compter les trois autres idiots._  
_  
_  
_« T'aurais pus le dire, fulminais-je à l'attention de Break._  
_- J'aurais pus, confirma-t-il avec un léger rire . »_  
_  
_  
_Je crois que si j'avais eu un flingue à la place des yeux, le chapelier serait mort depuis très longtemps. Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palet en signe d'énervement, puis j'accéléra le pas, et lorsque je fus en bas du grand escalier, je tourna à droite au lieu d'aller tout droit comme j'aurais du le faire pour sortir._  
_  
_  
_« Qu'est-ce que tu... commença Break. »_  
_  
_  
_Je n'écouta pas la fin de sa question et continua droit devant moi, avançant d'un pas décidé à travers les couloirs. Je m'immobilisa devant une porte d'un bureau, portant le numéro 36 en métal doré. Je frappa, la colère retombait doucement en moi, et c'est donc à peu près calmée que je pénétra dans la pièce lorsqu'on m'y eu invité._  
_  
_  
_« Je savais que tu viendrais, commenta un homme d'environ 25 ans, tranquillement assis derrière son bureau encombré de paperasse._  
_- Je ne crois pas non... Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir ici à la base._  
_- Je savais que tu ferais cette mission avec les trois Nightray. Donc si, je savais que tu vendrais ici pour te calmer._  
_- Tu m'énerves Steven. »_  
_  
_  
_Mon cousin marqua un temps de pause avant de sourire._  
_  
_  
_« Je sais, tu me le répètes souvent. »_  
_  
_  
_Il posa sa plume et écarta le dossier qu'il examinait. Ses yeux bleus électriques contrastaient merveilleusement bien avec sa peau claire et ses cheveux blanc comme la neige._  
_  
_  
_« Alors, vas-y, je t'écoute. Où est le problème ? demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire. »_  
_  
_  
_Je soupira et me laissa tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau._  
_  
_  
_« Je ne le supporterais pas, crachais-je finalement d'une voix las._  
_- Qui ?_  
_- Tu le sais très bien._  
_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ? soupira Steven en se laissant retomber contre le dossier de son siège sans cesser de me fixer._  
_- ... Disons qu'on a eu une altercation plutôt violente l'autre jour, à la fin de laquelle il m'a collé une gifle et je ne te dirais pas la suite sinon je vais aller le tuer. »_  
_  
_  
_La colère m'avait de nouveau gagnée, et je savais que si je répétais les mots exacts employés par Elliot, la fureur me forcerait à aller lui refaire le portrait._  
_  
_  
_« Sarah, appela doucement mon cousin._  
_- Hm ?_  
_- Dis-toi bien qu'il est dans la même situation que toi d'une certaine façon. »_  
_  
_  
_J'arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension._  
_  
_  
_« Je crois pas non._  
_- Réfléchis-y bien. Vous êtes tous les deux, d'une certaine façon, instrumentalisés par vos parents. Je ne dis pas que mon oncle se sert de toi pour ses affaires, mais d'après toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à le détester ? Ta propre opinion ou celle que ton père t'a fourrée dans le crâne ?_  
_- Depuis j'ai eu le temps de me rendre compte que j'avais de réelle raison de le détester, tranchais-je. Bien sûr que je sais qu'au départ, tout viens de mon père. Mais il ne m'a jamais dit de la haïr, j'ai décidé moi-même qu'il devait en être ainsi._  
_- Bah voyons... Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas pareil pour lui ? Son père lui a sûrement bourré le crâne d'idée reçus. Il a plus de pouvoir que toi, c'est clair, et il s'en est simplement servit pour te détester et te pourrir la vie comme on le lui avait sûrement demandé._  
_- ... Comment tu fais pour prendre ça à la légère ? demandais-je en baissant légèrement les yeux._  
_- Aucune idée... J'imagine que j'ai suffisamment de recule pour ça. Je n'ai jamais vraiment côtoyé les Nightray, alors que toi tu vois Elliot tous les jours au lycée. J'imagine que c'est ce qui fait la différence._  
_- Hm... »_  
_  
_  
_Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres._  
_  
_  
_« Allez, t'inquiète pas. Evite juste de le passer au fil de l'épée, ce serait pas mal. Je doute que mon oncle veuille gérer une telle affaire avec les Nightray. »_  
_  
_  
_Je grommela un peu, puis je me leva lentement en soupirant._  
_  
_  
_« Il faut que j'y aille, lâchais-je finalement. »_  
_  
_  
_Je commença à me diriger vers la porte lorsque la voix de Steven m'interrompit._  
_  
_  
_« Sarah, j'imagine que tu as lu les rapports des précédentes missions concernant les Elteviewch. J'y ai moi même jeté un coup d'œil, et il y a plusieurs choses qui ne collent pas, alors reste sur tes gardes. Même si ça te déplais, n'hésite pas à t'appuyer un peu sur Gilbert ou un autre membre de Pandora. Tu ne peux pas tout gérer toute seule. »_  
_  
_  
_Je ne répondis pas, marqua une pause, puis j'ouvris la porte et sortis dans le couloir. Je referma soigneusement derrière moi, mais je ne bougea pas tout de suite. Les paroles de mon cousin me trottaient dans la tête, et je me mis en marche tout en réfléchissant. Je repassa en revu toutes les informations que j'avais collectées dans les rapports et essaya de trouver "ce qui ne collait pas". J'arriva sans m'en rendre compte dans le hall, et c'est toujours en me cassant la tête que je sortis dehors pour rejoindre la calèche qui n'attendait plus que moi._  
_  
_  
_« T'en as mis du temps, cracha Elliot une fois que je me fus assise à côté de Gilbert._  
_- Ta gueule. »_  
_  
_  
_D'habitude, je faisais un minimum attention à mon langage, mais là..._  
_  
_  
_« Sarah, me réprimanda mon valet. »_  
_  
_  
_Je l'ignora royalement et me concentra sur le paysage. Cette mission allait être très longue._  
_  
_  
_Fin Flash-Back_

Voila donc comment je m'étais retrouvée enfermée dans cette calèche, en direction d'une région où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds, à chercher une fille ayant passé un pacte avec une Chain. Disons qu'on fait mieux comme mission... Sans compter que l'avertissement de Steven occupait tout mon esprit.

« ... Pourquoi tu es là Gilbert ? finis-je par demander pour me concentrer sur autre chose.  
- Hum... Parce que je connais plus ou moins les Elteviewch... Ainsi que la région... Alors... »

S'il n'arrête pas de bégayer dans la seconde qui suit, je l'étripe...

« Ca peut être utile, en effet, fit remarquer Itami avec un sourire. »

Je ne posa même pas mon regard sur elle et me contenta de fixer inlassablement les arbres qui défilaient sous mes yeux. Mes pensées dérivèrent, je n'écoutais absolument plus rien, et je ne sais comment, ni pourquoi, une image s'imposa violemment à mon esprit, me donnant envie de vomir.  
_  
_  
_Tous morts... Du sang partout... Une odeur de brûlé... Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas courir...? Et puis soudain, une main qui me saisit par les cheveux, qui me remet debout, qui me soulève même du sol... Je cris de douleur, je me débats, je frappe à l'aveuglette, je me blesse, il rit, et moi je suis là, comme un pantin, à tenter de m'échapper. Et toujours cette horrible odeur de brûlé, de chaire carbonisée. Tout brûle autour de nous. Et je ne vois même pas mon agresseur. Il est derrière moi, sa seconde main se pose sur mon omoplate, on dirait que ses ongles sont des griffes acérées. Il me griffe lentement jusqu'à la taille, une douleur cuisante me coupe le souffle. Je pleurs... Je suis tellement insignifiante... Même pas foutue de me débrouiller toute seule... Il rit de nouveau, je sens son souffle sur ma nuque tandis que sa tête se rapproche de moi. Il murmure quelque chose. Quoi, je ne sais pas. Je n'entends pas. Il n'y a que le bruit des poutres s'écrasant lourdement au sol qui me parvient. Tout flambe, tout est rouge, le sang, le feu, les murs, moi... Pourquoi tout ça...? Mon regard embué de larmes et de peur se pose sur les trois corps à demi carbonisés qui se font dévorer par les flammes. Pourquoi eux...? Je ne veux pas... Pourquoi...? Je... L'air me manque, j'étouffe... Alors ce sera ça... La dernière chose que je verrais ? Trois corps consumés et un manoir qui brûle ? La dernière chose que je sentirais sera le sang qui perle de la large griffure qui me déchire le dos ? L'odeur de chaire et de bois brûlé ? La dernière chose que j'entendrais sera son rire, le feu qui crépite, mon sang qui bat mes tempes à un rythme effréné ? Papa... Maman... Steven... J'ai tellement peur..._

Je me redresse en sursaut, manquant de percuter Gilbert.

« Sarah ! m'appela Itami, visiblement paniquée. »

Je ne répondis pas. C'était tellement réel... Je sentais les larmes couler sur mon visage, je savais que j'avais sûrement crié, peut-être hurlé, j'avais l'impression que la suie de mon cauchemar me collait au corps, je sentais encore l'odeur de brulé, j'avais toujours mal dans le dos, là où se trouvait la cicatrice de _cette_ griffure... Depuis combien de temps ne m'avait-elle pas lancée de cette manière ?

Une main fraîche se posa doucement sur mon front, je me laissa faire, vidée de toutes forces, je respirais très mal, trop vite, pas assez régulièrement. Pourquoi faisait-il si chaud ici ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas d'air ?

« Calme toi... me murmura doucement Itami en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. »

Me calmer... C'est vrai, je dois me calmer... Respirer calmement... A peine avais-je réussis à me ressaisir que l'image de ses trois corps brûlant à même le sol, ensanglanté, me retourna l'estomac. Je plaqua brutalement ma main contre ma bouche et ferma hermétiquement les yeux, terrifiée.

Je sentis la calèche ralentir doucement, puis une main me saisit le bras et me forcer à me remettre debout. Cette même personne me tira à l'extérieur, me souleva doucement du sol pour descendre du véhicule. Le froid de la nuit me fit du bien, certes, mais pas assez pour faire disparaître ma tenace envie de vomir. On me força à marcher un peu, puis je me courba en deux et tomba à genoux, à deux doigts de rendre mon repas.

Je sentis la main de mon accompagnateur lâcher mon bras et se poser doucement dans mon dos, effectuant de doux mouvements de haut en bas.

« Tout va bien Sarah... »

Gilbert... En même temps, il n'y avait que lui qui aurait put me porter. Léo et Itami étaient tous deux plus petits que moi, et Elliot, n'en parlons pas, il n'aurait même pas daigné bouger le petit doigt.

Je finis par vomir, c'était obligé, et l'atroce goût de bile qui me brûlait la gorge me donnait des haut le cœur à répétition. Je tremblais comme une feuille, mon estomac se contractait douloureusement, mon dos me lançait affreusement, la sueur roulait en petites perles sur mon visage pâle.

Gilbert resta près de moi, j'entendis bientôt Itami venir voir comment j'allais, mais je la congédia, refusant que qui que ce soit s'apitoie sur mon sort. Je n'en avais franchement pas besoin. J'inspira profondément une fois mes nausées calmées, et je pus me remettre lentement sur mes jambes, tremblante, avec un mal de tête en prime.

« Tu veux que je te porte ? demanda gentiment Gilbert en me soutenant d'une main autour des hanches. »

Je m'accrocha fermement à sa veste pour me remettre complètement debout, et je ne le lâcha que lorsque le sol eu finit de tanguer sous mes pieds.

« Non... grommelais-je en commençant à tituber vers la calèche, m'arrachant de son étreinte par la même occasion. »

Je l'entendis me suivre, restant assez loin pour que je ne le frappe pas et assez près pour me rattraper en cas de chute. Léo me tendit doucement la main lorsque j'arriva devant le marchepied, et bien que je fus d'abord réticente, je du vite me résigner à accepter son aide. Il me hissa sans trop de peine à l'intérieur de la calèche, et le sol se remit à vibrer sous mes pieds à cause de l'effort que j'avais déjà du fournir. Je m'effondra lourdement sur la banquette, à ma place, et posa ma tête contre la vitre froide.

Gilbert monta après moi et s'assit entre moi et Elliot, Itami ferma la porte en me lançant des regards inquiets, et Léo s'était agenouillé devant moi pour prendre ma tension. Je n'avais même pas eu le courage de le repousser lorsqu'il avant doucement prit mon avant-bras et placé deux doigts sur l'une des veines de mon poignet.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu, proposa Itami en posa sa main froide sur ma tempe. »

Je me savais brûlante, et son contact me faisait du bien, tout comme la vitre fraîche sur mon front. Je ferma lentement les yeux et détendis tant bien que mal mes muscles. La fatigue s'abattit sur moi comme une épée de Damoclès et je me laissa emporter sans résistance par le sommeil. J'avais peur de refaire le même cauchemar. Cependant, ce ne fut qu'une léthargie sans rêve, peu reposante. Et mon dos me brûlait affreusement.

Je me réveilla vers 4 heures du matin, tout le monde dormait, la calèche roulait encore et toujours, sur un sentier de forêt vu les bosses que le véhicule essuyait. J'aurais pu dormir encore un peu, mais un grognement m'avait tiré de mon sommeil peu agréable. Mon mal de tête avait disparu, mais j'avais chaud. Très chaud.

Je tourna la tête vers l'origine de mon réveil et passa en revu chaque personne présente. Itami s'était endormie, la tête sur l'épaule de Léo, qui lui même dormait avec la tête sur celle de mon valet, un livre encore ouvert sur les genoux. A croire que ce type n'arrête jamais de lire.

Gilbert avait la tête légèrement appuyée sur mon épaule, sûrement avait-il du longuement hésiter entre la mienne ou celle d'Elliot. Ce dernier était appuyé contre la vitre, et c'était lui l'origine de mon réveil. Il grognait dans son sommeil, les sourcils froncés, une légère goutte de sueur glissait le long de sa tempe, et il remuait autant que l'espace réduit le lui permettait. A coup sûr, il ne devait pas faire un rêve très agréable.

La conversation que nous avions eue dans les archives me revint alors en mémoire. Ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'il était sujet au cauchemar ? Je n'en étais pas sûr. J'avais bannit cet épisode de ma mémoire. Je grogna un peu, m'étira difficilement, essayant de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas réveiller Gilbert. J'ai beau ne pas être la personne la plus sympathique au monde, je ne suis pas sadique au point de réveiller les gens à 4 heures du mat'.

J'hésita longuement entre réveiller le Nightray ou le laisser plongé dans son cauchemar. Honnêtement, je penchais plus pour la deuxième option. Il le méritait pour ce qu'il m'avait dit. Oui, je suis rancunière, et alors ?! Cependant, je savais à quel point c'était horrible de se retrouver dans ce genre de rêve.

La calèche ralentit doucement, annonçant la pause du cocher. J'en profita donc pour me lever en m'arrangeant pour caler la tête de Gilbert contre le dossier, et je me dirigea lentement vers Elliot, la tête encore embrumée par le sommeil. J'ouvris la porte qui se situait de son côté lorsque la calèche fut totalement arrêtée avant de le secouer doucement pour le réveiller.  
J'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à le sortir de son sommeil chaotique. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il manqua de me percuter en se redressant brusquement. Il semblait effrayé, perdu, peut-être aussi étonné de me voir. Sûrement était-ce Léo qui le réveillait d'habitude. Sa respiration était difficile, saccadée, et je soupira avant de prendre une décision. Je ne lui pardonnais pas, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça.

Je saisis aussi doucement que je le pouvais son avant bras et le tira doucement pour qu'il se lève.

« Qu'est-ce que tu...  
- Chut ! »

Il arqua un sourcil, mais je le traînais déjà à l'extérieur. Je respira une grande bouffée d'air, appréciant la fraicheur nocturne.

« Lâche moi, grogna finalement Elliot. »

Je lui adressa un regard glacial et retira ma main de son bras. Je fis quelques pas et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il ne pleuvait plus, mais de gros nuage cachaient la lune, plongeant l'espace dans le noir le plus total.

J'entendis Elliot tenter de reprendre une respiration calme, mais comme il semblait encore un peu paniqué, je soupira et alla m'assoir sur le marchepied, profitant de mon passage devant le Nightray pour lui happer le bras et le forcer à me suivre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
- Rah la ferme, grommelais-je. »

Je le força à s'assoir à côté de moi et écouta attentivement son souffle.

« Ca t'arrive souvent, hein ? finis-je par murmurer. »

Il sembla étonné par ma question, et me le fit bien comprendre en me lançant un regard très appuyé.

« Quoi ?! C'est juste une question ! m'insurgeais-je à voix basse pour ne réveiller personne. »

Le cocher était partit se dégourdir les jambes le long du chemin, et nous étions plongé dans une semi-obscurité.

« ... Souvent, je sais pas si on peut dire ça... répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Il avait l'air épuisé d'un coup. J'avais beaucoup de mal à reconnaître le Nightray vantard que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer au lycée. Je me souvins alors d'un geste que mon père faisait lorsque j'étais petite et que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'hésita longuement, fixant mes pieds avec insistance, puis je soupira. Au point où j'en étais... Je pourrais toujours mettre ça sur le dos de la fatigue.

Je passa brusquement ma main derrière sa tête et l'attira contre moi, le forçant à s'appuyer sur mon épaule.

« Ne dis rien, coupais-je froidement avant même qu'il n'ai pu protester. Contente-toi d'apprécier en silence. »

Il ne dit rien et soupira, à moitié agacé et à moitié à l'aise. Nous restâmes là, sans parler, pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que quelques images de mon propre cauchemar ne me reviennent en mémoire. Je frissonna et ferma les yeux pour penser à autre chose.

« Sword ? appela Nightray, qui devait être à deux doigts de se rendormir. »

Je secoua la tête pour chasser ces images, mais rien à faire, cela restait toujours incrusté dans mon esprit, net, réel. La fatigue ne m'aidait absolument pas, et vous le savez, je suis plutôt émotive quand je suis épuisée. Donc vous vous doutez bien que j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer. Ca fait pitié hein ? Que voulez-vous, personne n'est parfait. Je sentis la tête du Nightray quitter mon épaule, et ses mains se posèrent au dessus de mes coudes.

« Eh oh ! »

Je plaqua mes mains sur mes oreilles, tentant de faire cesser le tintement aigu qui me déchirait les tympans. Elliot me secoua doucement, mais voyant que son entreprise ne menait à rien, il glissa doucement ses bras dans mon dos et me ramena légèrement contre lui, pas franchement enchanté de me tenir aussi proche.

« Calme-toi... »

Je pense que nous étions tout les deux épuisés pour se comporter ainsi avec l'autre. Et nous n'avions pas besoin de le dire pour savoir qu'une fois que nous serions calmés, nous ferions comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Je le haïrais toujours autant, il m'ignorera toujours autant, rien n'aura changé entre nous. Et heureusement d'ailleurs. Je ne peux pas supporter les Nightray, ça m'est tout simplement impossible. Tout ça à cause de la mise en garde stupide de Steven... Si il ne m'avait pas mit le doute de cette manière, je ne serais pas aussi épuisée.

« Ca va...? demanda finalement Nightray en desserrant légèrement son emprise sur moi.  
- Hm... »

Je posa maladroitement mon front contre son torse et essaya de respirer calmement, sans trop penser à ce que j'étais en train de faire. A deux doigts de sympathiser avec Elliot Nightray... Non mais oh ! Va vraiment falloir que je me reprenne... Bon, pas maintenant parce que je suis crevée, mais après...

Le chauffeur revint et resta choqué quelques instants en nous voyant ainsi. Et oui, même à Pandora tout le monde sait que je ne peux pas encadrer Elliot, et inversement. Alors je comprends que cela de surprendre de nous voir comme ça.

Le Nightray lui lança un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre de se la fermer, puis il m'écarta "doucement" de lui pour pouvoir remonter dans la calèche. Je me leva après lui et grimpa dans la cabine, fit bien attention à où je mettais mes pieds pour n'écraser personne, et je m'assit finalement à ma place. Gilbert, encore endormis, ne mit pas longtemps à remettre sa tête sur mon épaule, Elliot ferma la porte et s'assit à sa place, et nous reprîmes notre route.

Je n'avais pas envie de dormir, mais voyais vous, je sais que si je suis trop fatiguée, je vais me mettre à chialer pour que dalle après. Alors je me força à fermer les yeux, tentant de trouver le sommeil. La chaleur de Gilbert me couvrait comme un manteau, et pour une fois, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je n'avais absolument plus chaud, c'était même le contraire.  
Je tourna finalement la tête vers Elliot après avoir passé 10 minutes à tenter de dormir, et je constata qu'il emblait dans le même état que moi.

« Tu aimerais avoir une Chain ? lâchais-je au bout d'un certain temps pour briser le silence. »

Il tourna la tête vers moi, l'air vaguement ennuyé, puis il haussa les épaules.

« Pas spécialement non. Pourquoi ?  
- Juste pour savoir... »

Le silence revint à la charge, et je soupira de frustration avant de regarder mon valet, toujours endormie sur l'épaule de Léo.

« Ton valet à une mauvaise influence sur Itami, fis-je alors remarquer.  
- Pardon ?  
- Bah oui, d'après toi de qui elle tient sa manie de me frapper avec des dicos ? »

Il soupira devant l'idiotie de la conversation, et je me résigna à me la fermer pour ne pas aggraver mon cas.

Finalement, je m'endormis au bout d'une grosse demi-heure, à bout de force. Je tuerais bien Steven pour m'avoir mit de fausses idées dans la tête tient... Comme si quelque chose de « louche » dans ce dossier aurait put m'échapper... Je suis vraiment trop naïve...

Bon, je vous évite tout le passage dans la calèche, sachez juste que, comme je m'y étais attendue, Elliot a recommencé à me chercher des noises dès que nous nous sommes réveillés.

Donc, bienvenu à Dumb. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est une capitale de région, et donc une grande ville. Moins grande que Réveil bien sûr, mais grande quand même. Surtout quand on ne connait absolument pas l'endroit, ce qui est mon cas.

« On devrait commencer par chercher un endroit où dormir... proposa Gilbert d'une petite voix incertaine qui me donna envie de la baffer.  
-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, approuva Itami en étirant ses membres. »

Nous nous étions arrêtés sur une large place, la pluie avait formé des flaques d'eau qui dégoulinaient sur le pavé froid et trempait les jupes des jeunes femme qui avançaient, paniers sous le bras, pour aller se mettre au chaud chez elle. Quelques ombres se dessinaient dans les coins sombres, des pauvres, des roturiers, des gens sans rien. La misère proliférait partout, je le savais, et j'avais finit par m'y habituer.

Je balaya l'espace du regard, rejetant mes cheveux pour en chasser les gouttes d'eau. Quel temps déprimant... Gilbert prit la tête de la troupe, nous guidant sans hésitation à travers les rues désertes. Sur ce point, toutes les villes se ressemblaient : par mauvais temps, tout à chacun essayait de se protéger du froid, de l'humidité et du vent. Nous faisions un peu tâches dans ce grand décor de pierre et de pavé.

« C'est ici, déclara finalement le plus âgé d'entre nous en désignant une auberge que je qualifierais de potable. »

Le bâtiment semblait vieux, les pierres étaient usées par la pluie et le vent, les volets autrefois marron étaient devenu d'une étrange couleur rouille, les carreaux semblaient épais, de fines particules de poussières s'attachaient aux vitres, et la lumière d'un feu brillait à travers les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée. Car en effet, cette bâtisse était suffisamment haute pour compter 3 étages, sans compter les combles et le grenier.

Gilbert ouvrit la porte, une petite clochette tinta, et nous entrâmes dans l'auberge. La salle était grande, spacieuse, plusieurs tables étaient disséminées un peu partout, et avouons le, un peu la où il y avait de la place.

« C'est quoi cet endroit... grommelais-je. »

Une désagréable odeur de cigarette emplissait l'espace, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres pour aéré l'espace. Quelques habitués étaient affalés sur les bars, d'autre sur les tables, quelques têtes se levèrent en nous entendant entrer, et je me sentais démesurément dégoûtée par tous ces regards. Je haïssais ça, je ne demandais qu'une chose, leur sauter dessus et les massacrer. D'ailleurs, en prévision de ce projet, ou peut-être en un geste purement défensif, ma main libre alla rencontrer la poignée de mon épée, l'autre étant accaparée par ma valise.

Itami dû percevoir mon trouble, car ses doigts se posèrent d'eux même sur ma main, et je baissa les yeux vers elle. Elle me sourit, plus pour me rassurer qu'autre chose, et même si cela n'avait aucun effet, je préférais feindre l'apaisement plutôt que de lui avouer que je ne pouvais absolument pas rester ici plus longtemps. Pas sous les regards brûlants de tous ces ivrognes.

Une vieille femme au visage bouffi nous fit signe de nous approcher, et au ton de Gilbert, je compris qu'il connaissait plutôt bien l'endroit. Ce qui me dégouta d'ailleurs. Comment pouvait-il rester dans un tel endroit ?! La vieille femme, qui était visiblement la patronne et dont j'appris que le prénom était May (étrange...), portait une robe simple comme en ont toutes les femmes sans moyen financier conséquent, avec un long tablier blanc par-dessus. Je ne distingua aucune alliance à sa main, et j'en déduis donc qu'elle était célibataire. Célibataire et gérant un bar grouillant d'ivrogne... Oui, je ne m'y fais pas, et je ne m'y ferais jamais.

« Ca va Sword ? me demanda Léo, percevant mon dégout. »

Un frisson remonta le long de mon échine alors que le souvenir bien trop réel de ce souffle chaud contre ma nuque me soulevait le cœur. J'avais encore l'impression que ces ongles me lacéraient le dos. Cette foutue cicatrice qui ne partait pas... Et ce qu'il m'avait murmuré, et que je n'avais pas compris, pas entendu, l'esprit enfiévré par la fumée qui se dégageait de l'incendie. Enfiévré par ces trois corps qui gisaient au sol, se consumant doucement, rependant une odeur de chaire carbonisée.

Je me sentis soudainement prise de nausée, et je ferma les yeux, tenant d'inspirer calmement par le nez, comme me l'avait conseillé ma mère. Ce genre de souvenir revenait beaucoup trop souvent ces derniers temps. Je me concentra sur la voix désormais lointaine de Gilbert, qui expliquait péniblement qu'il nous faudrait deux chambres au moins et que nous resterions ici pour une durée plus ou moins indéterminée.

Je sentais toujours les regards des hommes assis derrière moi, qui me détaillaient sans vergogne, et un nouveau frisson me parcouru, alors que je me souvenais de son regard à _lui_. Je ne me souvenais plus de la couleur de ses yeux, mais je savais qu'il m'avait regardé, et que ce simple contact visuel m'avait profondément traumatisé. Ca plus tout ce qui s'en était suivis. Et je ne supportais plus le regard des hommes. Je les détestais tous. Je ne savais pas qui était ce type, et par conséquent, je devenais légèrement paranoïaque quand il s'agissait de ça. Il pouvait être n'importe où, n'importe lequel de ces types.  
Une bouffé de chaleur me submergea, la fumée de cigarette me collait à la gorge et gênait ma respiration, mais je me forçais à inspirer et expirer, me représentant ma mère, quelques année plus tôt, alors qu'elle m'apprenait à ma calmer.  
_  
_  
_Inspire. Expire. Doucement. Profondément. Recommence. Inspire. Expire. Encore._

« Chambres 8 et 9. Vous payerez quand vous partirez, annonça la gérante avant de retourner essuyer ses verres. »

Gilbert la remercia et tendit l'une des deux petites clefs à Itami, tandis que, les yeux désormais ouverts, je portais une main tremblante à mon front trempé de sueur, continuant d'inspirer et d'expirer aussi fort que je le pouvais. Saloperie de fumée... Le gout ignoble du tabac me collait désormais au palet, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir la bouche beaucoup trop sèche.

Quelques hommes se levèrent alors, déposèrent de l'argent sur le comptoir et marchèrent en zigzag vers la porte, riant comme des abrutis. Ce fut de trop pour moi. Je saisis la clef que tenait Itami, et sans me soucier des autres, je grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier de bois qui devait mener aux chambres. Je jeta un regard au petit objet dans mes mains, en cuivre ou quelque chose du genre, portant un petit ruban avec le numéro 8 inscrit dessus. Je balaya alors le large couloir mal éclairé du regard, cherchant la porte 8.

Le sol était en moquette bleu délavé, les murs blancs avec une sorte de bardage en bois clair s'arrêtant au niveau de ma cuisse, simplement coupé par les portes clairs. Un petit numéro en fer était incrusté dessus, à hauteur des yeux à condition d'être de taille moyenne, et je finis par trouver le 8. J'introduis machinalement la clef dans la serrure et hésita quelques instants avant de la tourner. Je redoutais franchement ce sur quoi j'allais tomber. Je ne pourrais certainement pas dormir si la pièce n'était pas un minimum salubre, et vu ce que j'avais aperçu en bas, j'avais des doutes quant à la propreté des chambres.

Je crois que c'est en entendant les garçons et Itami monter les marches que me suis décidée à entrer. J'appuya sur la poignée à contrecœur et découvrit pour ma plus grande surprise une pièce de taille moyenne, simplement meublée, plutôt accueillante. Je fis quelque pas sur le parquet clair, avant d'aller poser ma valise sur un fauteuil noir. Je transpirais, j'avais pourtant froid, j'étais trempée, et pour couronner le tout, cette foutue cicatrice me lançait affreusement. Je ne pouvais atteindre que la partie basse de la marque à travers mes vêtements, le reste étant hors de porté, sauf un tout petit bout en haut de mes omoplates.

Itami entra à ce moment là et me jeta un vague regard, l'air inquiète.

« Ca va, affirmais-je alors, l'air franchement abattue.  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Ouais. J'avais juste besoin de respirer un peu. »

Malheureusement, nous savions toutes les deux que ce n'était pas que ça, que « respirer » ne suffisait pas. Cependant, nous ne dîmes rien. Mon valet explora à son tour la pièce du regard, avant de poser sa valise trempée sur le sol, près d'une armoire.

« On devrait peut-être s'installer, on va sûrement rester un bon bout de temps. »

J'hocha la tête et m'assis sur le lit, la regardant ranger ses vêtement méticuleusement d'un côté de la penderie. Pour une obscure raison, depuis qu'Itami vivait au manoir elle s'été trouver un penchant pour le rangement. Une vraie maniaque. Elle déteste la saleté et le désordre par-dessus tout, ce qui m'oblige à tenir une chambre un tant soit peu correct. Pourtant, je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais Itami est une roturière. Ou plutôt était une roturière. La crasse avait donc été son quotidien pendant très longtemps. Mais je ne lui avais jamais posé de question, attendant patiemment qu'elle se décide à m'en parler d'elle-même. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me presse sur ce genre de terrain, alors avec elle, j'essayais de faire preuve d'un peu d'humanisme et je n'abordais pas le sujet. Mais uniquement avec elle. Les autres (à part peut-être mes parents et mes frères et sœurs), ils pouvaient toujours attendre pour que je ne témoigne ne serait-ce qu'une once d'humanisme.

« Tu ranges ? demanda alors mon valet en se tournant vers moi.  
-Ouais ouais... marmonnais-je sans conviction en me levant. »

Elle termina de poser sa valise dans le fond de l'armoire le temps que je prenne la mienne qui trempait peu à peu le fauteuil, et me laissa la place. S'en suivit quelques minutes de rangement, sous la houlette très strict d'Itami, qui une fois tout bien à sa place, s'étala sur le lit, se moquant bien que ses cheveux mouille le drap.

« J'vais à la douche, lâchais-je alors en emportant de quoi me changer.  
-Ok. »

J'eus à peine le temps de la voir ouvrir un livre sortit d'aller-savoir-où que je m'étais déjà enfermé dans la petite pièce d'eau. Tout était blanc dans cette minuscule pièce, et d'une certaine façon, c'était agréable. Il y avait une douche, un évier, quelques petites étagères, un miroir, des toilettes, et un meuble bas assez petit avec deux tiroirs. C'est sur ce meuble que je posa mes vêtements de rechange, n'ayant pas prit mon pyjama puisque nous allions sûrement redescendre manger après. Bien que je ne me sentais absolument pas de descendre de nouveau dans cette foutue salle avec cette foutue fumée et ces foutus types.

Je soupira un bon coup, avant de retirer ma veste noire qui me collait à la peau, ainsi que mon pantalon, précédé par mes bottes. J'entendais vaguement Itami chantonner de l'autre côté de la porte, mais je n'y prêta pas attention et me contenta de finir de me déshabiller en silence. Je finis par tourner les robinets de la douche, mettant l'eau aussi chaude que mon corps pourrait le supporter, et je me glissa dessus, non sans étouffer une plainte de douleur à cause de la chaleur. Bien que cette douleur ne disparaisse au fil du temps. Contrairement à celle de ma cicatrice qui me lançait toujours autant. Je leva la tête vers le plafond, savourant pleinement l'eau chaude qui se déversait sur moi. Ca faisait du bien... Je laissa alors mes pensées divaguer, toutes plus incohérentes les unes que les autres.

Domy Bell, Karina Elteviewch, Steven, Elliot, la mission, Itami, ma cicatrice, ma famille, les duchés, tous, tous se mélangeait dans ma tête. Je me sentis alors fatiguée. Fatiguée de tous. Je coupa l'eau et saisit la bouteille de gèle douche que j'avais embarqué avec moi. Tout en me savonnant, je repassa pour la énième fois en revu tous les éléments de la mission. Qu'est-ce qui ne collait pas, bon sang ?! Ah, Steven, je te tuerais bien pour m'avoir mis le doute... Je ralluma l'eau et expédia bien vite le rinçage, ainsi que l'habillage. Je sortis de la salle de bain, mes affaires trempées dans une main, une serviette sur les épaules pour éviter de tremper ma chemise blanche à cause de mes cheveux, et je laissa la place à Itami.  
Elle s'enferma comme moi précédemment, me laissant seule dans la petite chambre. Les draps du lit étaient noirs, comme la plupart des meubles, les murs étaient blancs, un sofa était appuyé contre l'un des murs, une fenêtre donnait sur la rue, et un rideau noir attendait qu'on le tire pour plonger la pièce dans la pénombre. Je m'assis sur le matelas après avoir pioché une brosse dans la mini valisette qui contenait tout ce don j'avais besoin pour me laver, et je commença à démêler pensivement mes cheveux.

Pourquoi les paroles de Steven tournaient-elles autant dans mon esprit ?! _Même si ça te déplais, n'hésite pas à t'appuyer un peu sur Gilbert ou un autre membre de Pandora. Tu ne peux pas tout gérer toute seule. _C'était ce qu'il avait dit. Et il avait raison, ça me déplaisait. Mais pour le coup, il valait peut-être mieux que je fasse le point avec Gilbert. Peut-être que lui avait trouvé quelque chose qui clochait. Après tout nous étions ceux qui avaient le plus étudié le dossier. Je soupira, résignée mais pas du tout enchanté par c que j'allais devoir faire, puis je m'attacha sommairement les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, et posa la serviette humide sur le petit meuble près de la porte de la salle de bain, avec un petit bout de papier sur lequel je griffonna quelques mots.  
_  
_  
_Je vais voir Gilbert pour la mission, je serrais soit dans sa chambre soit au rez-de-chaussée._

Ca ne servait à rien de signé le message, mon écriture était plutôt reconnaissable, et il n'y avait que moi pour lui écrire de toute manière. Je sortis de la pièce en trainant des pieds, mon épée dans une main. Non, je ne sors jamais sans, encore moi en sachant que je vais sûrement me retrouver à l'étage d'en dessous dans peu de temps. Une pensée me frappa alors : nous étions sensé tuer Karina Elteviewch, qui était la futur duchesse de la région, et nous étions dans une auberge où n'importe qui pouvait nous entendre et aller tout rapporter au duc actuel. Franchement, ce n'était pas très malin...  
Je frappa mollement à la porte 9, espérant intérieurement pour que ce soit Gilbert qui ouvre et non...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

... Elliot... Génial...

« Voir Gilbert, déclarais-je le plus naturellement du monde en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.  
-Il se douche, tu vas devoir attendre, fit-il remarquer en s'adossant au battant.  
-Fait la rentrer Elliot... soupira Léo, assit sur le lit double, lisant un livre. »

Je pus alors remarquer que les deux avaient les cheveux encore humides, signe clair qu'ils s'étaient douchés. Et dire que de moi et Itami il n'y avait que moi de doucher... Sûrement n'avaient-ils pas passés 1 heure à ranger leur armoire...  
Le blond se décolla à contrecœur de la porte et me laissa passer avant de refermer. La pièce était exactement la même que la notre, et je compris bien vite que l'un d'eux dormirait sur le canapé. Et connaissant Elliot, ce serait sûrement Léo ou Gilbert. En sachant que Léo ne dort quasiment jamais.

« Si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux voir Gilbert ? me demanda finalement le noiraud en me regardant m'adosser au mur, près de la porte de la salle de bain.  
-Il faut que je lui parle du dossier, répondis-je évasivement.  
-Je vois... Au fait tu te sens mieux ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure... »

Pour le coup, même Elliot releva la tête de son occupation, qui était de regarder par la fenêtre.

« Plus ou moins, murmurais-je en sentant cette horrible cicatrice me brûlait, comme si elle avait soudain conscience que j'avais réussis à l'oublier l'espace de quelques minutes.  
-Tu es sûr ? Tu n'avais franchement pas l'air bien... insista Léo. »

Bon, j'apprécie Léo, mais va quand même falloir mettre les choses au clairs.

« Bon, c'est sympa de s'inquiéter, mais franchement, ça me gonfle. Alors si vous avez rien d'intéressant à dire, fermez là, ça suffira. »

Pour une quelconque raison, ma réponse sembla rassurer Léo. Peut-être était-ce le fait de me voir redevenir cette fille sarcastique qui lui prouvait que j'allais bien. Je n'en savais rien et je ne chercha pas plus loin. Le verrou de la salle de bain, se débloqua et Gilbert en sortit, les cheveux aplatit par l'eau. C'était assez bizarre de le voir sans son habituelle coiffure qui lui valait le merveilleux surnom de tête d'algue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? glapit-il en me voyant le détailler sans gêne, appuyée contre le mur, les joues légèrement rouges. »

Il était torse nu, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon noir (pourquoi tout le temps du noir ?), et j'eu tout le loisir de constater qu'il était plutôt bien foutu. Non pas que je m'y intéresse particulièrement, loin de là, mais bon...

« Je suis venue te parler du dossier, lâcher lentement, levant les yeux au ciel à cause des rougeurs sur ces joues.  
-A... Ah... Où est le problème ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant presque rapidement vers sa valise –visiblement encore intact. »

Je jeta un regard oblique à Elliot et Léo, tout deux occupés par quelque chose, mais je savais qu'ils écoutaient tout de même la conversation.

« Je t'attends en bas, emmène le dossier avec toi, ordonnais-je finalement en tournant les talons. »

J'entendis vaguement Gilbert bégayer un vague oui, tandis qu'Elliot me lançait un dernier regard mauvais, et j'étais déjà dans le couloir, la porte fermer derrière moi. Je fis passer ma main droite dans le bas de mon dos et réussis à deviner une petite portion de la cicatrice à travers ma chemise. Il faudrait que je demande à Itami d'y jeter un coup d'œil...Oui, il faut que je fasse ça... Je laissa mon bras retomber mollement le long de mon flanc, et je repris ma marche à travers le long couloir, mine de rien plutôt étroit. Pas un chat... Je doute même qu'il y ait un seul client à part nous...

Je m'engagea bon gré mal gré –et avec toute la réticence du monde- dans l'escalier en bois et descendis lentement, marche par marche, trouvant soudainement telle ou telle chose très intéressante. Avant d'arriver en bas, je me baissa et réussis à apercevoir une petite partie de la pièce, vide. Plus personne aux tables. J'essaya de me convaincre qu'il n'y avais plus un seul ivrogne, mais en posant mon pied sur le sol en tomette de la grande salle, mon regard dévia vers un corps avachit sur une petite table ronde. Il ronflait, et visiblement il avait bu plus que de raison. Je grimaça de dégout et choisie une table très très très très très très éloigné de lui, c'est-à-dire tout au fond. L'isolement a du bon parfois...

« C'est à quel sujet ? me demanda Gilbert, qui était visiblement descendu peu de temps après moi.  
-Tu as le dossier ? coupais-je sans répondre à sa question. »

Il ne piqua pas une crise comme l'aurais fait Elliot et se contenta de me montrer ledit dossier. Je constata d'ailleurs qu'il avait enfilé une chemise blanche (du blanc, alléluia !) et sécher grossièrement ses cheveux. Il s'assit en face de moi et commença à étaler les différentes feuilles, cartes, rapports et autres avec un soin méticuleux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux examiner ? me demanda-t-il après avoir finit.  
-D'après Steven, il y aurait quelque chose qui clocherait dans le dossier. »

Bien sûr Gilbert connait Steven. Il travail tout les deux pour Pandora depuis un moment maintenant, et ils ont déjà fait plusieurs missions ensemble. Pourtant je serais bien incapable de dire s'ils s'entendent bien ou non. Ils ne se tapent pas dessus non plus hein, tout est relatif...

« Quelque chose... répéta-t-il à mi-voix, tapotant sur la table du bout des doigts.  
-C'est vague hein... soupirais-je. »

Je savais apprécier la compagnie de Gilbert lorsqu'il ne pleurnichait pas et que nous étions concentrés sur quelque chose d'important et de sérieux.

« C'est clair, souffla-t-il en saisissant le premier papier qui lui tomba sous la main afin de l'inspecter de nouveau. »

J'en fis de même, en me faisant la remarque que cette soirée serait bien longue. Il était 22 heures à la grande pendule qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce, et après l'avoir réveillé de manière peu courtoise et polie, la gérante avait réussit à virer le dernier ivrogne. De ce fait, je fus plus à même de me concentrer sur les documents, ignorant le léger picotement de ma cicatrice.

Vers 23 heures, Itami, Elliot et Léo se décidèrent enfin à pointer le bout de leur nez pour manger. Seulement, trop prise dans mon travail, je déclina l'assiette fumante que me proposait May et me repencha sur ma paperasse, en même temps que Gilbert, qui avait également décidé de sauter le repas.

« Vous devriez manger, réprimanda Itami, assise à côté de moi. Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?  
-Aucune idée... avoua piteusement Gilbert en s'étirant. »

Il était vrai que ces chaises n'étaient pas confortables. Je sentais le moindre de mes muscles m'implorer de m'étirer, mais j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter dans l'immédiat.

Alors qu'Elliot allait faire une remarque pour le moins désobligeante, Léo le coupa pour prévenir un quelconque dérapage.

« Vous voulez de l'aide ?  
-Non merci, grommelais-je en posant sur un tas de papier déjà lu le rapport que je venais d'examiner.  
-Ca devrait aller, assura Gilbert. »

Il était loin d'être bête. Il savait comme moi que de l'aide extérieur ne servirait à rien, et ce pour deux raisons : la première, c'était que seul lui et moi connaissions parfaitement le dossier. De ce fait, seul nous deux étions capable de savoir si quelque chose clochait. La seconde, c'était qu'il était inutile d'affoler tout le monde. Si nous leur lancions comme ça qu'il y avait une pièce manquante au puzzle, nous les affolerions pour rien.

« Sûr ? renchérit Itami.  
-A deux cents pourcents, marmonnais-je en faisait sèchement claquer un nouveau paquet de feuilles sur la table. »

Des photos en noir et blanc, des lettres, des plans, des phrases lancées à l'aveuglette... J'avais déjà examiné tout ça maintes et maintes fois depuis que le dossier m'avait été transmis.  
_  
_

_Domy Bell, victimes : 50_

_Morts par carbonisation_

_Contractante : Karina Elteviewch_

Je connaissais tout ça par cœur. Et il n'y avait rien qui me choquait là dedans. Donc soit Steven s'était foutu de moi, soit il avait franchement été chercher loin... Dans le doute, je préféra tout de même continuer les recherches. Après ce qui fut un repas silencieux, Elliot, Léo et Itami montèrent se coucher. Il devait être minuit... May nous avait laissé une chandelle et une bougie de rechange avant d'aller se coucher. Sa chambre se trouvait au fond d'un couloir derrière le bar, dissimulé par une porte à la peinture blanche écaillée.

Moi et Gilbert ne parlions pas. Pas que ne n'avions rien à nous dire (Gilbert à toujours trois tonnes d'histoires à raconter), mais nous étions trop concentrés pour discuter. Ce ne fut que lorsque notre première bougie fut entièrement consumée que nous nous décidâmes à relever la tête de notre ouvrage, vers 2 heures du matin.

« Rien, lâchais-je platement.  
-Rien non plus, soupira-t-il. »

Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma avec la flamme de notre nouvelle et dernière bougie.

« Je suis sûr que c'est quelque chose d'évident, mais on a tellement étudié le dossier qu'on n'est pas capable de le voir, fit-il observer.  
-Sûrement oui... »

Je bascula ma tête en arrière et ferma les yeux en détendant mon corps. Mes yeux me brûlaient à cause de la fatigue, mes épaules et le bas de mon dos étaient engourdis et douloureux et j'avais l'impression d'être en transe. Pour sûr, je ne mettrais pas longtemps à m'endormir...

« Ton père t'en a reparlé ? demanda soudainement Gilbert avec douceur, sachant très bien que le sujet était sensible. »

Mes muscles détendus se crispèrent immédiatement. Nous savions tous les deux de quoi nous parlions.

« Pourquoi tu... commençais-je, les yeux ouverts et remplis de fureur.  
-Sarah. Tu peux faire croire à Elliot et Léo que tout va bien, à Itami que tout ça est derrière toi, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est qu'un énorme mensonge. Il suffit de voir ton cauchemar dans la calèche ou ta crise de panique de tout à l'heure. »

Je marqua une pause et plongea mes yeux saphir dans ceux dorés de Gil.  
_  
_  
_Du sang partout... Des cadavres... Du feu... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici déjà ?_

« Ca m'arrive de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps... avouais-je calmement en fixant le plafond. On n'en parle plus au manoir... Père dit que c'est du passé, et que tant qu'on n'a rien de nouveau, ça ne sert à rien de revenir là-dessus...  
-Et ta mère ?  
-Elle suit mon père, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Mon oncle et Steven seraient sûrement plus enclins à en parler, mais on ne se voit presque jamais...  
-Je vois... »

Il garda le silence, souffla un nuage de fumée qui disparu rapidement de ma vie dans l'obscurité de la pièce silencieuse.

« De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens exactement ? finit-il par demander.  
-... De _lui_ un peu... De trois cadavres... D'un incendie... Et du sang, du sang partout... »

Je n'avais pas peur d'en parler avec lui, puisque dans ce cauchemar qui avait eu lieu quand j'avais 14 ans, je me souvenais que c'était lui, Break, Reim et Steven qui étaient venu me chercher. Alors avec eux, je voulais bien en parler un peu.

« On devrait aller dormir. On a une grosse journée demain, proposa-t-il en se levant doucement. »

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et rassembla les feuilles éparpillées un peu partout pour les remettre dans la pochette cartonnée. Je l'imita alors et saisit le chandelier, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la pendule : deux heures et demi. Notre conversation venait de me réveiller complètement, et bien que je crevais d'envie de dormir, je savais qu'il me serait impossible de fermer l'œil.

On remonta l'escalier en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, moi devant avec le chandelier et Gilbert derrière avec le dossier. Il n'y avait pas un seul rayon lumineux dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres, et pourtant, une large fenêtre se trouvait tout au bout de l'espace restreint où nous déambulions. Les nuages de pluie cachaient la lune, et l'endroit semblait oppressant.

« Bonne nuit, me lança alors Gilbert en me doublant pour s'arrêter devant sa porte de chambre.  
-Hm... »

J'appuya sur la poigné et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce pour voir si Itami dormait, ce qui semblait être le cas. J'entra donc, le chandelier dans une main, et je m'approcha de l'armoire. Je posa la bougie sur le meuble juste à côté et ouvrit les deux grandes portes de bois, avant de fouiller toutes les étagères à la recherche de vêtements pour la nuit.  
Cependant, je n'avais pas l'énergie pour ça, et je fus contrainte d'abandonner au bout de quelques minutes. Je soupira, referme sommairement l'armoire, récupéra le chandelier et traina des pieds jusqu'au lit. Itami avait prit le côté droit, me laissant la place la plus près de la fenêtre et la plus loin de la porte. Je posa de nouveau la bougie sur la table de chevet, retira mes chaussures, posa mon épée sur le fauteuil le plus près (le terme « jeter » serait peut-être plus approprié...) et me glissa telle quelle sous les draps, avant de souffler la petite flamme vacillante. Le halo jaunâtre disparu et je me retrouva dans le noir, avec pour seule compagnie mes sombres pensées.  
_  
_  
_Du sang... Toujours du sang partout... Du noir, du rouge, des flammes... Et moi..._

Pourquoi avais-je discuté avec Gilbert ?! Je ne réussirais jamais à trouver le sommeil dans ces conditions... Je me tourna doucement vers Itami, qui me tournait le dos. J'aurais aimé la réveiller, juste pour qu'on discute, mais elle devait être épuisée par le trajet, et je me voyais très mal la priver d'un bon sommeil réparateur, même si moi, je ne semblais pas y avoir le droit. Ce qui était assez vexant d'ailleurs... Je soupira, et me tourna, retourna, tant de fois que j'avais cessé de compter. Je jetais par moment des regards hostiles à la pendule, reprochant mentalement à ses aiguilles de ne pas aller assez vite.  
Je me leva au bout d'un certain temps, fatiguée d'attendre, et je me dirigea de nouveau vers l'armoire. Les première lumières du jour commençaient à filtrer à travers les lourds rideaux noirs, et je n'eus cette fois aucun mal à trouver des vêtements propres. Je me glissa dans la salle de bain, me déshabilla prestement et me dépêcha de me glisser sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Cela faisait du bien, mais l'eau qui ruisselait sur mon corps ne réussissait pas à emporter avec elle toute la fatigue qui m'accablait. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de regarder l'heure en me levant. Est-ce que May serait levée ? Est-ce que de nouveaux ivrognes seraient là ? Est-ce que l'un des garçons de la chambre d'à côté était réveillé ? Peut-être Elliot, après tout il avait le sommeil léger...

Je soupira de nouveau et ferma les yeux, prenant le risque de m'endormir debout. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'allai faire une fois ma douche terminée... Je leva la tête vers le plafond blanc et repensa à avant. Je ne me souvenais même plus exactement de l'année de mes 14 ans... L'année où je suis devenue celle que je suis aujourd'hui... L'année où j'ai perdu ces trois personnes...

Je finis par éteindre l'eau et je sortis de la petite cabine pour commencer à me sécher. Mes longs cheveux blonds collaient à mon visage et à mon dos, mais je n'y prêta pas attention. J'avais les yeux perdus dans le vague, mon cerveau fonctionnait au ralentit, et c'était à peine si j'avais remarqué les cernes délicatement creusées sous mes yeux. Quelle importance de toute manière ?

J'enfila mes sous-vêtements, un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste tout aussi noir que mon pantalon. En me regardant dans le miroir, je remarqua que je m'habillais comme Gilbert. Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire, et je me promis de mettre du blanc la prochaine fois.

Je m'attacha sommairement les cheveux, décidant que vu l'heure matinale, il n'était pas utile de faire plus d'efforts que ça, et je sortit de la petite pièce blanche. Lorsque je pénétra dans la chambre, Itami dormait toujours, tournée sur le côté, serrant son oreiller contre elle. Je me dirigea vers elle et remonta la couverture sur son corps. Elle était belle, mine de rien. Certes, elle n'avait pas le tour de poitrine d'Ada Vessalius, ni des cheveux aussi lisses et dociles que les miens, mais elle avait un joli visage et une jolie silhouette. Et par-dessus tout, Itami était gentille et sensible. Ce qui était loin, mais vraiment loin, d'être mon cas.

Je glissa doucement mes doigts dans sa chevelure emmêlée, avant de sourire et de m'écarter. Inutile de la réveiller maintenant. Je fis le tour du lit pour récupérer le chandelier et sortit de la chambre sans prendre la peine de laisser un mot à mon valet. La bougie blanche à peine consumée était froide, et le manche du chandelier était glacial, mais je n'y prêta pas attention, et ce ne fut qu'arriver devant l'escalier que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas pris mon épée. Je m'insulta mentalement pour ma débilité croissante (selon moi dû à la présence d'Elliot près de moi pendant trop longtemps) et je revins sur mes pas pour récupérer mon arme, sans laquelle il m'était littéralement impossible de descendre. Après ce petit détour ridicule, je me redirigea vers ce foutu escalier, que je descendis lentement.

J'avais la désagréable impression que mes paupières allaient se fermer, et j'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas obéir à cette pulsion. Arrivée en bas, je remarqua que non seulement May était levée et s'activait déjà à préparer le petit déjeuner, mais en plus Elliot était là, assis sur une chaise, la tête dans les bras, l'air de dormir. Quoi que, je ne voyais pas son visage, alors c'était assez difficile à dire.

Je me dirigea vers le bar et y posa le chandelier, ne prenant pas la peine de dire « merci » ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, et je me dirigea directement vers la table d'Elliot. Non pas que j'avais une quelconque envie de lui parler ou même de la voir, mais il y avait déjà quelque clients pas très net dans la salle, et je ne me sentais pas vraiment rassurée. Alors tant que Gilbert ne sera pas là, je me contenterais d'Elliot.

« Qu'est-ce que veux ? soupira-t-il sans même relever la tête dès que je fus près de lui. »

Je ne répondis pas et m'assis lentement en face de lui, avant de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire autour de moi. Beaucoup trop d'homme... Beaucoup trop d'ennemis...

« Ce n'est pas une propriété privée, à ce que je sache... lâchais-je l'air de rien.  
-Tch, sale peste... »

Je ne rétorqua rien, n'en ayant ni l'envie ni le courage. Il releva enfin la tête et me dévisagea quelques instants, avant de suivre mon regard qui s'était posé sur un groupe de cinq individus riant bruyamment, une chope d'alcool dans la main.

« T'as une sale tête, finit-il par dire, comme pour attirer mon attention. »

Ce qui marcha plutôt bien. Je me concentra sur lui et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas meilleur mine que moi.

« Tu t'es regardé ? rétorquais-je en haussant un sourcil. »

Il haussa les épaules, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance, et posa son menton contre ses avant-bras, toujours posés sur la table.

« Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez hier ? demanda-t-il.  
-Pas vraiment... marmonnais-je. »

Nos recherches infructueuses m'étaient presque sorties de la tête. Une drôle de sensation se répandit d'un coup en moi, et me redressa vivement en tournant la tête en tout sens.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? râla Elliot. »

Je ne lui répondis pas, trop occupé à chercher l'origine de cette désagréable impression. Je sentais des yeux braqués sur moi. On devait nous observer... Peut-être à cause de notre mission. Si ça se trouve, nous nous étions déjà fait repérer... J'essaya alors de garder mon calme. Inutile de faire croire à la personne qui nous dévisageait que je l'avais repérer.

« Hé, je te parle ! s'impatienta Elliot.  
-Occupe-toi de toi, tu veux ? »

La désagréable impression disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et je remarqua alors que mon corps était tendu comme la corde d'un arc. J'étais désormais sur mes gardes, prêtes à égorger le premier type suspect qui s'approcherait. Quelqu'un cherchai à protéger Karina, j'en était presque certaine...


	7. Chapter 7

**Je plaide coupable, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster ce chapitre... Je m'en excuse, alors ne me frappez pas ! Le chapitre 8 est presque finit, donc je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le publier... Avant la fin de la semaine, promis ! Comme je suis en vacances, je publies assez régulièrement *évite les tomates* Ouais bon, je publies plus ou moins régulièrement... Bref, on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre.**

* * *

_Le passage au PDV Externe est marqué par ces ignobles *. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 7 :**

Les autres nous rejoignirent et petit-déjeunèrent l'air de rien, discutant de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer et des recherches que nous allions mener. Après un débat et plusieurs idées toutes plus foireuses les unes que les autres, nous décidâmes que nous allions nous séparer en quatre groupes. Cinq aurait sûrement était mieux, puisque cela aurait fait des surfaces moins grandes à ratisser pour tout le monde, mais on ne pouvait pas laisser Léo et Itami seuls, aucun d'eux n'étaient capable de se servir d'une arme à feu. Ils faisaient donc équipe, et étaient chargés de fouiller le centre ville, alors que Gilbert s'occupait de la limite de la ville, Elliot de l'espace entre cette limite et le centre, et moi-même des alentours. Autrement dit, j'avais la surface la plus grande.

C'était essentiellement des forêts, des lacs et autre trucs du genre, et bien que Gilbert se soit proposé pour s'occuper de ça, j'avais catégoriquement refusé pour ne pas avoir à m'occuper de l'endroit le plus infesté d'ivrogne. Non merci, très peu pour moi. Nous avions donc finit en silence notre petit-déjeuner, bien que je n'ai absolument rien mangé.

La fatigue me faisait tourner la tête et le sentiment d'être surveillée qui m'avait étreint tout à l'heure m'empêchait de manger sous peine de vomir. Ma gorge était serrée, et j'avais la désagréable impression d'étouffer. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici, et vite. Je me leva sans rien dire et quitta l'auberge sans rien demander à personne. J'ouvris la porte à la volée et la referma presque avec violence. L'air frais me frappa, puis la pluie glaciale. J'avais envie de vomir... Je posa mon avant bras contre le mur et baissa la tête, les yeux fermés, essayant de respirer aussi calmement que possible. Des rires gras me parvinrent, alors qu'un groupe d'hommes venait par ici. Sûrement pour aller se saouler encore une fois. Ma main libre se posa sur le manche de ma lame et j'étudia avec attention le moindre de leurs mouvements.

Ils me regardèrent avec des sourires de fou furieux, puis passèrent leur chemin et entrèrent par la porte juste derrière moi. Alors que j'avais la tête tournée au maximum pour vérifier qu'aucun d'eux ne ferait demi-tour, une main se posa sur mon épaule et je dégaina mon épée avec un sursaut. Trois secondes plus tard, ma lame était sous la gorge de l'inconnu, qui leva rapidement les deux mains au niveau de sa tête.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, désolé. »

Je fronça les sourcils et l'examina des pieds à la tête. Il était assez petit, à peu près la taille de mon petit-frère, il avait des cheveux bruns assez sals et des yeux oranges, bien que le droit soit couvert par un épais bandage humide. Il était maigre, habillé comme un roturier et ne semblait avoir aucune arme sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandai-je en baissant mon épée.  
-Rien, c'est juste que tu avais l'air malade, alors je suis venu voir. »

Je n'aimais pas sa façon de parler, de bouger, et je n'appréciais pas qu'il me tutoie. Cependant, je me contenta de rengainer et de me redresser un peu.

« Je suis Chad. Juste Chad. Et toi ?  
-Sarah, grommelais-je. Sarah Sword.  
-Enchanté. Qu'est-ce qu'une noble vient faire dans le coin ? »

Non, décidément il ne me plaisait pas. Il y avait quelque chose de cacher dans son regard plein de malice. Il semblait naïf comme ça, et pourtant, ma gorge se serrait dès que je le regardais.

« On cherche quelqu'un, déclara une voix derrière moi. »

Je me retourna juste au moment ou Gilbert se plaçait à côté de moi, jaugeant du regard le garçon en face de nous.

« Tu es ? demanda Raven en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Chad. Je vis ici. Et toi ?  
-Raven.  
-Ah. Enchanté dans ce cas. »

Gilbert ne donnait jamais son vrai nom en mission et préférait donner son surnom. C'était une sécurité en plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? continua le noiraud.  
-J'ai vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien, expliqua le brun en me désigna d'un coup de tête. Alors je suis venu voir si je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Dites, vous rechercher qui au juste ?  
-Va savoir, pour l'instant on va faire le tour de la ville, répondis-je, la main toujours sur le manche de mon épée.  
-Ah bon ? Je peux vous guider si vous voulez. Je connais bien les environs. »

Un silence s'abattit entre nous trois. D'un côté, on ne pouvait absolument pas lui faire confiance. Il me faisait une drôle d'impression, et je n'aimais pas ça. Mais il connaissait cette ville, et c'était un gain de temps non négligeable. Je jeta un regard à Gilbert, qui tentait également de prendre une décision.

« Attends ici, lâcha-t-il alors. On revient, et tu nous guideras.  
-D'accord, je ne bouge pas. »

Derrière son sourire plein de candeur, je sentais quelque chose. Quelque chose de sombre et de dangereux. On rentra dans l'auberge, et comme notre table était vide, je déduis que les autres étaient partit se préparés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demandai-je.  
-Je pense qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Mais on ne connait pas les alentours.  
-Attends, comment ça « les alentours » ?  
-Il t'accompagnera. Tu es capable de te défendre et je connais les faubourgs comme ma poche. On ne peut pas le laisser avec Itami et Léo, ce serait trop risqué pour eux. Déjà que j'espère qu'ils ne tomberont pas sur Karina, si on leur colle un gamin inconnu en plus, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il va se passer.  
-Et pourquoi pas avec l'autre Nightray ?  
-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Elliot ne fait équipe avec personne. Il attirerait l'attention, et la partie de la ville qu'il doit fouiller n'est pas aussi étendue que la tienne. De nous tous, c'est toi qui mettra le plus de temps. »

J'examina tout ça. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance, et il allait falloir que je sois sur mes gardes à chaque instant. Mais il avait raison. Itami et Léo ne pourront pas faire attention à lui et à ce qu'il se trouve autour d'eux, Gilbert n'a pas besoin de guide, et Elliot s'énerverait rapidement. Je soupira et capitula d'un signe de tête. On attendit près de notre table que les autres descendent, et avant de partir, Gilbert nous donna à chacun un revolver chargé.

« Si vous avez trouvé quelque chose, ou si vous avez un problème, tiré en l'air. L'un de nous entendra forcément le coup de feu, expliqua-t-il. »

On hocha la tête, et chacun récupéra un pistolet, puis nous sortîmes. Chad n'avait pas bougé et s'était adossé au mur, sifflotant un air que je n'entendais pas d'ici.

« On se retrouve ici ce midi, déclara Gilbert. »

Je lui jeta un dernier regard appuyé pour clairement lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait un problème quelque part, puis je me dirigea vers Chad et siffla pour qu'il me regarde.

« Tu viens avec moi, on va fouiller les alentours de la ville.  
-Pas de soucis.  
-C'est qui cet imbécile... marmonna Elliot dans mon dos.  
-Il sert de guide à Sarah, lui répondit Gilbert. »

Je suivis le brun à travers la ville sans un regard en arrière, la main sur la poignée de mon sabre. Je ne le sentais vraiment pas. Nous marchâmes pendant plusieurs minutes dans le silence, lui devant et moi derrière, puis les maisons disparurent et le pavé céda sa place à la terre.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui tu cherches ? demanda Chad en tournant la tête vers moi.  
-Toujours pas. Contente-toi de me guider.  
-Si je ne sais pas où on va, ça va être difficile.  
-On chercher quelqu'un, il ne doit pas y avoir vingt mille planques dans le coin. Réfléchis un peu. »

Il me sourit en acquiesçant et continua sa route. Il finit par ralentir pour être à ma hauteur, et entama la conversation, les mains derrière la tête.

« Tu as quel âge ?  
-Dix-sept ans.  
-Ah, moi j'en ai treize. Tu habites loin ?  
-Un peu.  
-Tu as des frères et sœurs ?  
-Un petit-frère et une petite-sœur.  
-Seulement ? Moi j'ai pleins de frères et sœurs... On est tellement nombreux qu'on doit vivre dans plusieurs maisons différentes.  
-Vous avez tous les mêmes parents ?  
-Ah non. Il y en a qui ont la même mère, mais aucun n'a le même père. Dès fois, il y en a qui sont avec nous juste parce que leur père était le même qu'un autre, mais on n'est jamais sûr que ce soit vrai. Vous savez, c'est difficile de savoir qui est le père de qui.  
-Oui, je me doute... »

Il avait toujours ce sourire d'enfant aux lèvres. La fatigue endormait complètement mes sens, et je commença à me demander si moi et Gilbert ne nous étions pas trompés sur son compte. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un gamin comme un autre, prit dans la misère jusqu'au cou, et qui essayait sûrement de gagner juste un peu d'argent.

Les arbres étaient vraiment grands et dégoulinant d'eau. Leur feuillage vert ne nous protégeait que partiellement de la pluie, et le vent faisait un drôle de bruit. Un grand lac bleu se dessina alors devant nous. Nous dûmes écarter les ronces et autres branchages qui nous barraient le chemin pour y accéder, et je m'arrêta à environ trois mètres du bord. Les gouttes de pluies creusaient de mini cratères à la surface, et on ne distinguait pas le fond.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'on marche ? demandais-je à Chad, qui se tenait derrière moi, mais que je surveillais du coin de l'œil.  
-Hm... Je dirais une heure. Peut-être un peu plus. On fait une pause ? »

J'hocha la tête et balaya l'espace du regard. On ne voyait rien derrière les arbres, et la forêt semblait s'étendre sans limite. On ne pouvait pas se douter qu'une ville se trouvait dans le coin.

« Combien y a-t-il de lac ici?  
-A peu près dix. Celui-là, c'est le plus petit.  
-Tu vis ici depuis longtemps ? demandai-je alors que je me frottais l'œil droit.  
-Depuis que je suis né. On a toujours vécu dans la misère, et ma mère détestait les Elteviewch parce qu'ils ne faisaient rien pour arranger les choses. »

Ah... Ce gosse semblait savoir plein de chose...

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.  
-Je pense qu'ils font ce qu'ils peuvent. »

Le sourire qui étira alors ses lèvres me fit froid dans le dos. On aurait dit un fou... Un craquement à ma droite me fit vivement tourner la tête. Une silhouette sombre s'avançait vers nous, et lorsqu'elle fut un peu plus porche, je pus déceler des cheveux châtains foncés qui dépassaient de chaque côté de la capuche remontée sur la tête de l'individu. Sa cape noir cachait son corps, mais vu sa taille, je ne lui donnais pas plus de quatorze ans. Son visage était entièrement dissimulé, et lorsqu'elle releva un peu la tête, je croisa une paire d'yeux rouges écarlates.

« Qui êtes-vous ? déclarais-je, encore plus sur mes gardes qu'avant.  
-Tient, une chasseuse égarée... Je m'appelle Karina. »

Elle retira sa capuche, dévoilant entièrement son visage d'enfant et ses longs cheveux châtains. Ses yeux rouges contrastaient avec son teint pâle, et ils étaient dénués d'émotion. Comme si elle était vide.

« Karina Elteviewch ? »

J'entendis un bruit près de moi et je lança un regard alerte à Chad, qui regardait Karina comme moi. Il s'était approché de moi, comme s'il était effrayé. La jeune fille pencha alors lentement la tête sur le côté, me dévisageant avec insistance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune femme est venue faire ici ? Une chasseuse en plus...  
-Je suis venu pour toi.  
-Ah ? Pour me tuer ?  
-Pas te tuer, juste te neutraliser. »

Décidément, cette gamine me perturbait. J'aurais pu lui dire qu'elle allait mourir qu'elle n'aurait pas changé d'expression. Et dire qu'elle avait l'âge de mon frère... Elle me déstabilisait vraiment...

« Et bien chasseuse, tu ne dis rien ? fit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
-Je ne suis pas une chasseuse.  
-Tu es quoi alors ? »

Soudain, son expression vide semblable à celle d'Echo se transforma. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, une drôle de lueur brillait dans ses yeux, et alors que sa tête était toujours penchée sur le côté, un rire bref secoua ses épaules, puis reprit, pour se transformer en un fou rire hystérique. Je resta plantée là, à la regarder, Chad agrippé au tissu de ma veste. Un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale et ma main se referma d'elle-même sur la poignée de mon sabre. Son rire se calma doucement, et elle rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait fermés pendant sa crise. La démence s'y lisait très clairement.

« Adieu chasseuse... »

Je dégaina mon épée par réflexe et épia le moindre de ses gestes. Les gouttes de pluie jouaient une douce mélodie en s'écrasant sur la surface du lac. Karina avait toujours la tête penchée sur le côté et ses épaules étaient secouées par des spasmes nerveux. Ses grands yeux rouges ne me lâchaient pas, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle lisait en moi à la recherche de la moindre trace de peur. Elle en trouvait sûrement. La fatigue avait broyée le peu de courage et de confiance en moi que j'aurais pu posséder, et mes mains tremblaient. Je ne le sentais pas du tout. Chad refusait de lâcher ma veste, sûrement terrorisé. Soudain, une ombre rougeoyante se dessiner lentement derrière Karina, me faisant un peu penser à Mad Hatter. Mais en réalité, il n'en était rien. C'était juste un énorme serpent rouge, possédant des yeux écarlates et dont la queue était terminée par un espèce de dard semblable à celui d'un scorpion. Attendez, c'est quoi ce délire là ?! Dans le rapport, il était dit que la puissance de frappe de Domy Bell ne devait pas dépasser celle d'une carte ! Alors pourquoi ce truc à l'air aussi puissant qu'Eques ?! J'avala difficilement ma salivé et dégaina mon épée, dévisageant Karina, qui riait comme une démente. Bon, réfléchissons... Mes chances de survie sont de... dix pourcents environs... En sachant qu'il faut que je protège Chad en même temps, on chute facilement à cinq pourcents. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien...

Je m'élança vers la contractante, gardant un œil sur le serpent assez gigantesque. Suffisamment gigantesque pour faire deux fois ma taille. Karina posa alors ses yeux brillant sur moi, et ma gorge se serra. Comment pouvait-on avoir un tel regard ?! Je n'avais qu'une envie, disparaitre de la surface de cette planète tant elle me faisait froid dans le dos. Treize ou quatorze ans... Seulement. C'était l'âge de mon petit frère, et cette Chain avait ravagée cette gamine. Je serra les dents, les bras en coton à cause de la fatigue, et je m'apprêtais à lui porter un coup quand quelque chose m'attrapa le poignet. Cette même chose s'entortilla autour de mes chevilles et saisit mon autre bras. Je me retrouva à quelques centimètres du sol, les membres tirés à quatre épingles. La pression sur mon avant bras droit était telle que je du lâcher mon sabre, qui tomba au sol avec un claquement métallique. Je tourna la tête autant que possible alors que Chad s'approchait tranquillement en sifflotant une mélodie que je perçu clairement cette fois-ci. Une mélodie qui me fit froid dans le dos. On aurait dit la musique que l'on trouvait dans les boîtes de musique qui devait effrayée les enfants. Le genre de farce qu'on se fait entre amis, et qui fait vraiment peur. Une mélodie de mort. Son œil brillait d'une étrange lueur, et une espèce de peluche en forme de tortue avec une montre autour du cou se matérialisa approximativement près de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que... commençai-je.  
-Surprise chasseuse ? Pourtant il n'y a pas de quoi... Je pensais que tu aurais remarqué qu'on vous observait depuis hier. Comme je ne pouvais pas retourner en ville si je ne voulais pas que vous me tombiez dessus tous ensemble, j'ai envoyé Chad vous espionner. Et puis, je t'ai attendu ici. Tu n'as pas été très difficile à berner... Finalement, Chad aurait pu te tuer sans que je n'ai à m'en charger. Les autres hommes en noirs ont été plus résistants que toi. »

Les autres hommes en noirs... J'imagine que c'est des agents de Pandora qu'elle parle. Ah oui, j'ai trouvé ce qui cloche... Dans le rapport que j'ai lu... Il était dit que des agents étaient morts carbonisés. Mais dans les papiers que j'avais reçus dans le dossier, Domy Bell était décrite comme une Chain qui détruisait le sens auditif, puis qui faisait éclater le cerveau de l'intérieur. Enfin, grossièrement, c'est ça.

« Je ne voudrais pas abimer une si jolie visage... Ce serait du gâchis. Les hommes sont horribles, prétentieux, monstrueux, et les femmes sont superficiels et haineuses. Mais lorsqu'elles sont encore un peu jeunes, elles peuvent être agréables. C'est pour ça que j'ai brûlé tous ces hommes en noirs. Mais toi, je vais faire les choses bien, et laisser ton corps en un seul morceau. »

Elle leva un peu la main, et je le dard du serpent fondit sur moi. Je n'eus le temps de rien faire, la douleur me coupa le souffle. Même en serrant les dents, je fus obligée de crier. La lame venait de me déchiqueter le ventre en une ligne horizontale, et la plaie me brulait affreusement. Un nouveau coup m'atteignit verticalement cette fois-ci, traçant une ligne parfaite sur mon ventre. Mes vêtements partaient en lambeau à cet endroit, et je vis à peine Karina s'approcher lentement de moi. La douleur me rongeait, me détruisait, j'hurlais, je pleurais, mais je ne n'arrivais pas à me défaire de l'emprise de la Chain de Chad.

« C'est dommage que tu ne te sois pas rendu compte plus tôt que c'était Chad le contractant de Domy Bell... Mais bon, je vais faire en sorte que tu n'ais aucun regret, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. »

J'ouvris en tremblant les yeux et la vis s'éloigner un peu, alors que la tête du serpent se rapprochait. Sa langue sifflait, et se posa là où ma peau était déjà à vif. La brûlure me coupa le souffle, et j'eus un instant où je ne pus rien faire d'autre qu'écarquiller les yeux. Puis je hurla à m'en percer les tympans, et Chad arriva au niveau de Karina.

« Ca suffit Diria... Il est temps d'abréger ses souffrances, ordonna Karina. »

Mes oreilles sifflaient, j'avais la tête qui tournait, le corps qui me criait grâce, et les larmes glissaient encore doucement sur mes joues. J'avais tellement mal... Tellement chaud aussi...

« Jette la donc à l'eau Chad, je ne veux pas brûler un si joli visage.  
-Comme vous le désirez mademoiselle. »

Lentement, je sentis les espèces de rubans qui me retenaient bouger et se déplacer, m'emportant avec eux. Je n'avais pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je savais que j'étais au dessus du lac. C'était finit... Définitivement finit... Mère... Père... Steven... Itami... Luke et Pearl, mes chères frères et sœurs...

Les rubans me lâchèrent, et la chute ne dura que quelques secondes. L'eau froide me percuta de plein fouet, et je me sentis soudain pleinement consciente. Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. La panique brouillait mes sens, la douleur me donnait envie d'hurler mais j'avalais toujours plus d'eau lorsque j'ouvrais la bouche. Je ne savais plus où était la surface, et je ne pouvais pas battre des bras et des jambes. Pathétique... Tuée par deux gamins... J'ai été tellement minable que j'ai envie de pleurer... Ma conscience s'estompe peu à peu, et un voile blanc tombe devant mes yeux, symbolisant ma mort imminente.

La pluie tombait drue, et Elliot se sentait perdu. Il avait finit de fouiller sa zone en peu de temps, et avait retrouvé Gilbert, qui lui avait demandé d'aller chercher Sarah et de l'aider à fouiller la forêt. Le contractant de Raven lui avait également fait part de ses inquiétudes concernant Chad, et cela avait finit de convaincre le blond d'aller retrouver sa camarade. Cependant, la pluie brouillait de plus en plus les traces de pas. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et il ne cessait de jeter des regards à droite et à gauche. Finalement, le chemin déboucha sur une impasse, mais des ronces et des branchages avaient été brisés pour créer un passage. Il s'y aventura, écartant vaguement ce qui lui bloquait la route, et arriva à un étang. Il balaya la zone du regard, et trouva de l'herbe calcinée, le sabre de Sarah et des traces de sang sur le sol. Il y avait aussi des traces des pas, mais il ne s'attarda pas dessus et préféra suivre les gouttes écarlates, qui le menèrent tout droit au point d'eau, après avoir ramassé l'épée.

Il plongea son regard saphir dans l'immensité aqueuse, et une espèce de voile noir virant au rouge attira son attention. Il finit par reconnaitre du sang, et malgré tout ce que l'autre idiote de Sword disait, il n'était pas débile au point de ne pas savoir que c'était mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. Cela ne pouvait pas être Karina, Sarah aurait forcément tiré avec son revolver pour les prévenir qu'elle l'avait trouvée. Cela ne pouvait pas être Chad, car cela aurait été le même scénario que pour Karina. Il restait donc Sarah elle-même, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle avait laissé son arme ici. Et il y avait trop de sang pour que ce soit un animal. Avec un grognement, Elliot retira sa veste, posa son sabre, celui de la blonde et le revolver confié par Gilbert dessus, retira rapidement ses chaussures et plongea sans se poser plus de questions. S'il ne ramenait pas la blonde vivante, nulle doute qu'Itami et Gilbert, sans compter Steven, le tueraient.

Il nageait toujours plus profondément, suivant la trainait de sang. Il trouva finalement l'origine de l'hémorragie, et constata que c'était bien Sarah. Il arriva à sa hauteur, l'attrapa par le bras pour l'attirer contre lui, et remonta rapidement à la surface comme il commençait à manquer d'air. Il pu finalement respirer, et s'empressa de s'assurer que la blonde avait bien la tête hors de l'eau. Il nagea jusqu'à la rive et la hissa sur la berge, avant d'en faire de même pour lui. Elle était allongée sur le flanc, trempée jusqu'aux os, une petite flaque de sang commençait déjà à se former près de son ventre, et avec un frisson d'appréhension, Elliot la retourna doucement sur le dos. Deux larges coupures profondes barraient son abdomen en un angle droit, et une trace de brûlure se trouvait au centre du croisement. La peau était rouge vive, et les bords des plaies étaient à vifs à cause de l'eau. Soudain paniqué, Elliot appuya sur les blessures. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne respirait pas. Il se pencha vivement vers son visage et écouta attentivement, cherchant ne serait-ce qu'un souffle qui sortirait de sa bouche. Mais rien. Il retira alors ses mains tremblantes et couvertes de sang du ventre de la jeune fille et pencha sa tête en arrière, comme on leur avait apprit à le faire pendant les nombreux cours de secourisme. Il appuya ensuite sur sa poitrine, en proie à la peur que cela ne marche pas. Au bout d'une vingtaine de compressions, il se pencha vers le visage de Sarah et posa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle était glacée, et ses lèvres étaient humides, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il lui transmit de l'air, avant de se redresser pour inspirer, et il recommença.

« Allez Sword... »

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

« Tu peux pas me faire ça... Melt va me tuer si tu meurs maintenant...

Une fois de plus, deux fois... Et enfin, un peu d'eau sortit de sa bouche, avant qu'elle ne se tourne et recrache une bonne partie du liquide qui encombrait ses poumons.

Soulagé, le blond s'empressa de la rallonger sur le dos, et il appuya de nouveau sur ses plaies.

« Tu m'entends Sword ?! »

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux fermés, la respiration haletante, et tremblante de froid. Elliot chercha fébrilement du regard sa veste et ses armes, qui n'étaient pas très loin. Il se leva et couru jusqu'à elles, avant de tout ramener près de la blonde. Il déchira un bout déjà abimé de la chemise de la jeune fille et en fit un bandage grossier pour comprimer les plaies, avant de la couvrir avec sa veste. Il ne prêta pas attention à lui-même, alors que son corps était secoué de spasme. Il attrapa le revolver avec ses mains couvertes de sang, le brandit au dessus de sa tête, et tira. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il faudrait à Gilbert pour l'entendre et venir jusqu'ici. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller le chercher, il ne pouvait pas laisser Sarah comme ça. Même s'il la détestait, c'était impossible.

« Accroche-toi, Gilbert va arriver... souffla-t-il en prenant la main de la blonde dans les siennes. »

Elle ouvrit alors doucement les yeux, fébrile, et le regarda quelques instants, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui autant qu'il le pouvait, la protégeant du vent et de la pluie avec son corps. Le temps passait, et personne ne venait. Elliot se leva finalement et prit Sarah contre lui, bien que ses plaies soient ainsi pressées les unes contre les autres. Il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait la ramener vivante. Il attrapa son épée, celle de la blonde et le révolver au passage, et commença à courir vers la ville. Peu importe si le manche de son sabre lui rentrait dans la paume de la main et lui faisait mal, peu importe s'il crevait de froid, peu importe s'il était mort de fatigue. Il devait avancer.

« Elliot ! »

Le blond pila net et, haletant, il se retrouva face à Gilbert, qui devait également courir vu sa respiration incertaine.

« Qu'est-ce que...  
-Il faut se dépêcher... réussit à articuler le plus jeune. »

Gilbert prit doucement Sarah dans ses bras et jeta un regard critique à son frère adoptif.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas pouvoir me suivre ?  
-Bien sûr que oui, siffla-t-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration, à court d'air. »

Sans essayer de l'en dissuader, le noiraud se mit à courir vers la ville, suivit de près par Elliot, qui ne lâchait pas Sarah des yeux. Son teint était livide, le bandage de fortune était trempé de sang, son corps était secoué par des tremblements, et ses lèvres étaient bleues. Ils entrèrent enfin dans la ville, mais ils n'y firent pas attention et continuèrent de courir sur le pavé, même si les jambes d'Elliot menaçaient de céder dans peu de temps. Ses poumons semblaient compressés par un étau, et inspirer de l'air lui faisait mal. Mais il n'abandonnait pas. L'auberge n'était plus très loin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gilbert faisait une entrée tonitruante dans la salle principale, et demandait de l'aide aux quelques personnes encore capable de l'aider. Deux hommes s'occupèrent de monter Sarah à l'étage, suivit par le noiraud, alors que le blond s'écroulait littéralement. Deux bras l'attrapèrent avant qu'il ne tombe entièrement, et on le souleva doucement du sol.

« C'est laquelle ta chambre mon gars ? demanda l'homme qui venait de l'aider.  
-La 9... murmura-t-il, trop retourné pour faire plus. »

Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait après, et il se retrouva sans savoir comment dans la chambre de Sarah, assit sur un fauteuil. Celui qui l'avait aidé n'avait sûrement pas les clefs de sa propre chambre avec lui. Un autre homme entra alors et posa le revolver taché de sang sur la table avec le sabre noir du blond et celui bleu électrique de la Sword. Cette dernière était étendue sur son lit, Gilbert et la dirigeante de l'auberge près d'elle, s'occupant de ses plaies. Les autres hommes étaient sortis pour les laisser faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda alors la voix paniquée d'Itami. »

Elle et Léo entrèrent à ce moment là, et elle se précipita sur Sarah. Gilbert la repoussa d'un geste en lui assurant qu'elle était encore vivante, et elle alla s'écrouler sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à Elliot. Léo partit dans la salle de bain et ramena deux verres d'eau. Il en tendit un à son maître, qui tremblait de tous ses membres, et donna l'autre à la noiraude.

« Elliot, tu devrais aller te changer, conseilla-t-il en prenant doucement l'avant-bras de son maître. »

Cependant, ce dernier ne sentait plus ses jambes et ne voulait pas se lever. C'est donc avec un soupir que le lunetteux s'absenta quelques instants et revint avec une serviette épaisse et des vêtements de rechange. Itami sanglotait en silence, et Gilbert finissait de faire le bandage de Sarah.

« Enlève ta chemise Elliot, ordonna doucement Léo. »

Le blond s'exécuta en tremblant et laissa son valet le sécher. Il allait falloir faire avec de toute manière. Il lui fit ensuite enfiler un haut propre, et comme Itami était encore sous le choc, Léo retira doucement le pantalon de son maître, qui ne s'en souciait absolument pas. Il était épuisé, le sang de Sarah tâchait encore ses mains, et la peur qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'elle ne respirait plus lui compressait encore la gorge. Il se retrouva donc avec des vêtements propres, et ayant reprit ses esprit, Itami lui tendit une couverture épaisse. Gilbert était assis sur le lit, fixant le visage pâle de Sarah. Elle avait été recouverte de plusieurs couvertures pour la réchauffer, et la dirigeante de l'auberge était descendue au rez-de-chaussée pour leur ramener des boissons chaudes. Totalement retourné, Elliot se leva en tremblant et chancela jusqu'au lit, où il s'assit difficilement. Il regarda sa camarade, qui avait les joues rouges malgré son teint livide.

« Elle va avoir de la fièvre à cause de ses brûlures, expliqua doucement Gilbert, mais ça aurait été pire si tu n'étais pas arrivé, Elliot. Elle serait sûrement morte.  
-Je... »

La gorge serrée, il baissa les yeux. Il avait encore froid, et il était tellement fatigué maintenant...

« Tu veux rester avec elle ? demanda Gilbert. On peut t'installer un lit ici si tu veux.  
-Je veux bien... souffla-t-il. »

La santé de sa camarade était désormais sa seule préoccupation. Il n'avait jamais vu de personne blessée comme ça, et il n'avait jamais eu à sauver une personne qui ne respirait plus. Il avait eu peur de mal faire, et il voulait s'assurer que tout irait bien. Avec un hochement de tête, son grand-frère et son valet allèrent chercher un matelas dans une chambre vide, avec l'accord de l'aubergiste, et ils l'installèrent près de celui de Sarah. Tout comme pour elle, ils entassèrent plusieurs couvertures, et aidèrent Elliot à s'allonger.

« Repose-toi, souffla Léo en lui souriant doucement. »

C'était un sourire rassurant, et Elliot ferma les yeux. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour trouver le sommeil, et sa dernière inquiétude fut de savoir si Sarah passerait la journée.

* * *

**Ecoutez chères amies (ou ami, je ne sais pas s'il y a des mecs...) ce chapitre, je l'aime bien. Ca fait un moment que je l'ai commencé, je l'avais finit dans ma tête, et enfin, le voila ! Voili voilou, la mission se terminera dans le prochain chapitre je pense, et... Je vais essayer de le poster vite ^^ Bye~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey les gens, vous savez quoi... C'EST MON DEUXIEME CHAPITRE CETTE SEMAINE ! Oui, je sais, j'ai eu une longue absence avant... Mais ne soyez pas désobligeant, ok ?!**

**J'avais un peu oublié de le dire avant, mais les personnages de Pandora Hearts ne m'appartienne pas. Seuls les O.C sont de moi ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Elliot avait dormi toute la journée, et ne s'était réveillé qu'à de rares occasions. Itami veillait sur Sarah et n'avait pas quitté son chevet, ce qui avait eu le don d'inquiéter Léo. Elle avait un peu pleuré, mais le reste du temps, elle avait simplement regardé son amie sans bouger. Il était désormais dix-neuf heures, et Gilbert était toujours introuvable. Il avait dit qu'il allait essayer de remettre la main sur Karina, et personne n'avait essayé de le retenir. Mais cela faisait désormais plus de six heures qu'il était partit.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait aller le chercher ? murmura alors Itami.

-Il va s'en sortir. C'est un contractant tu sais, il saura se défendre. On ne ferait que le gêné, et Sarah et Elliot risquent de s'inquiéter si on n'est pas là quand ils se réveilleront, lui répondit Léo avec un sourire. »

Elle était toujours assise sur le matelas de la blonde, une couverture sur les épaules et une tasse de thé dans les mains. Le noiraud lui s'était installé par terre, près du matelas de son maître, et avec son livre dans les mains et sa tasse près de lui, il veillait sur le sommeil d'Elliot. Ce dernier grommela et se retourna encore une fois. Depuis quelques minutes maintenant, il commençait à s'agiter, et marmonnait sans arrêt le prénom de la blessée. Léo comprenait, il avait été chamboulé par les blessures de la jeune fille, et nul doute que cela lui laisserait des traces.

« Tu crois que je devrais le réveiller ? demanda le noiraud pour faire parler Itami. »

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers eux et examina Elliot du regard.

« Oui, je pense que ce serait mieux. Et il faudrait lui nettoyer les mains, il a du sang partout.

-Oui, je vais m'en occuper. »

Léo se pencha doucement vers son maître et posa une main sur son épaule. Il le secoua doucement, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il s'éveille.

« Ca va ? Tu t'agitais dans ton sommeil.

-Oui… marmonna Elliot. »

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, mais s'arrêta net en voyant le sang qui les maculait.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais t'enlever ça. »

Le lunetteux se leva et alla dans la salle de bain chercher de quoi nettoyer les mains de son maître. Pendant ce temps, Elliot posa ses yeux bleus sur le corps de Sarah. Elle tremblait un peu, et ses joues étaient rougies par la fièvre qui commençait à apparaitre. Sa respiration était un peu incertaine, et il arrivait qu'elle couine de temps à autres. Ses doigts se refermaient sur les couvertures pour les relâcher quelques secondes plus tard, et elle n'avait pas rouvert les yeux.

« Elle revient de loin, expliqua Léo en revenant. Elle va sûrement rester inconsciente pendant quelques temps. »

Il s'assit près de son maître et prit doucement sa main droite dans la sienne, avant de passer lentement le gant de toilette humide sur sa peau. Le blond ne bougea pas d'un iota, et garda son regard ancré sur Sarah.

« Où est Gilbert ? demanda-t-il alors d'une voix tremblante et male assurée.

-Parti chercher Karina. On n'a plus de nouvelle depuis qu'il a quitté l'auberge, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, répondit Léo. »

Itami gardait le silence, et la fatigue se lisait clairement sur son visage. La peur et l'inquiétude avait engloutis le peu de forces qu'il lui restait.

« Melt, tu vas aller te coucher dans notre chambre, tu as besoin de dormir.

-Non, je…

-Ce n'était pas une question, coupa le noiraud. Il faut que tu te reposes, ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester éveillée dans ton état. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps protester d'avantage, et une fois qu'il eu terminé de laver Elliot, il se leva et prit doucement la jeune fille par le bras.

« Allez viens, on veille sur elle, ne t'inquiète pas. Elliot reste avec elle, elle ne risque rien. »

Ledit Elliot hocha doucement la tête avant de balayer la pièce du regard. Léo conduit Itami hors de la chambre, la soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle puisse mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il déverrouilla la porte numéro neuf avec la clef qu'il avait été chargé de gardé, et il fit doucement entrer la jeune fille.

« Va t'allonger un peu. Elle ne va pas se réveiller tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je ne comprends pas… Comment elle a pu se faire blesser comme ça…

-Elle est vivante, c'est tout ce qui compte. Elle ira bien dès qu'elle aura repris des forces. Pour l'instant, nous avons tous besoin de repos. »

Il l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit, et il posa une couverture sur elle.

« Je vais rester avec toi, alors repos-toi. Je te réveille s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

-Merci… Nightray… »

Elle ferma doucement les yeux alors qu'il lui retirait ses chaussures. Il alla chercher un livre dans sa valise et retourna s'assoir près d'elle. Il la regarda quelques instants, détaillant son visage, et avec lenteur, il lui retira ses lunettes. Elles étaient nettement moins grandes et moins épaisses que les siennes, et pourtant elle ne semblait pas avoir de correction particulière. Il les posa sur la table de chevet et ouvrit son livre là où il avait laissé le marque-page.

Elliot lui, de son côté, s'était levé doucement et avait titubé jusqu'au lit de Sarah. Il s'était assis tant bien que mal dessus et avait timidement posé sa main sur son visage. Juste pour s'assurer qu'elle était vivante. Qu'elle était là. Qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être autant inquiet pour elle, alors que d'habitude il ne lui adressait que sommairement la parole. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue, peut-être était-ce autre chose, il ne savait pas. Toujours était-il qu'il voulait s'assurer que désormais, elle irait bien. Ses doigts caressèrent lentement sa joue chaude, puis glissèrent le long de son cou. Elle semblait agoniser dans son sommeil, la fièvre lui arrachait des gémissements, et il se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si elle n'avait pas chaud avec toutes ses couvertures. Mais étrangement, lorsqu'il glissa ses mains sous les couvertures pour toucher ses bras et ses épaules, il constat que sa peau était froide. Seul son visage semblait souffrir de la fièvre, alors que le reste restait paralysé par la température de l'eau du lac.

« Tu vas te réveiller, hein Sword ? murmura-t-il doucement en posant son front contre celui de Sarah. »

Il pouvait nettement sentir son souffle chaud contre son visage, et il se surprit à trouver ça agréable. Désormais, il avait plus ou moins les idées claires, et il commençait à reprendre son sang-froid. Il s'en voulu alors de l'avoir giflé dans la salle des archives, le vendredi matin, alors qu'ils essayaient tous les deux de fuir leurs cauchemars. Il avait été idiot, il le savait.

« Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ? demanda alors une voix depuis la porte. »

Il se retourna lentement vers le nouvel arrivant, l'air accablé.

« Non… Tu l'as trouvée ?

-Non, elle est introuvable… soupira Gilbert en entrant dans la pièce. »

Il était trempé, ses cheveux noirs collaient à son visage, et sa main gauche tremblait violemment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda doucement Elliot, bien qu'au finale la réponse lui importait peu.

-Une bagarre avec quelques ivrognes, rien de bien méchant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que dit ta main…

-Je me suis juste pris un coup, je t'assure. »

Elliot haussa les épaules et tourna de nouveau la tête vers Sarah. Elle semblait à la fois calme et à la fois agonisante.

« Itami et Léo sont allés se coucher ?

-Léo voulait que Melt se repose un peu, elle faisait peur à voir.

-Oui, c'est une sage décision. »

Gilbert retira doucement sa veste et la posa sur les fauteuils déjà trempés à cause du passage d'Elliot et d'Itami plusieurs heures plus tôt.

« J'imagine que tu ne mangeras pas ce soir, déclara alors le plus vieux des deux.

-Je serais incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit… »

Il leva doucement ses mains devant ses yeux, et bien qu'il n'y ait plus de sang, il avait encore l'impression que le liquide écarlate glissait sur sa peau.

« Elliot, appela doucement Gilbert, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait.

-Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps…

-Si tu étais arrivé plus tôt, tu te serais sûrement fait avoir comme elle, et il n'y aurait eu personne pour vous sauver. »

Même s'il disait ça, le blond ne se sentait pas mieux. Il soupira doucement, et à bout de force, il s'assit doucement par terre et croisa ses bras sur le lit, avant d'y poser sa tête. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner d'elle. Il voulait être sûr qu'à son réveil, elle serait toujours là, qu'elle serait encore vivante. Qu'elle n'aurait tout simplement pas disparu. C'était stupide, mais il s'attendait à tout.

« C'est à cause de ce gosse… grogna-t-il alors.

-Chad ? demanda Gilbert, qui s'était assis près de Sarah, de l'autre côté du lit.

-Peu importe comment il s'appelle…

-On savait qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Mais tant qu'on ne sait pas avec exactitude ce qu'il s'est passé, on ne peut rien affirmer. Il va falloir attendre que Sarah se réveille. En attendant, si jamais on croise ce gamin, il faudra être extrêmement vigilant. Si Sarah s'est fait avoir, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne s'est pas passé comme ça aurait dû.

-Si je le croise, je l'empale.

-C'est la fatigue qui te fait parler Elliot. Tu ne penses pas vraiment ce que tu dis. Tu es comme Sarah, tu ne peux pas abattre un enfant de sang froid. C'est peut-être ce qui lui a fait défaut d'ailleurs. »

Le blond ne répondit pas et regarda la jeune fille. Il sentit le sommeil le gagner peu à peu, et il ne fit rien pour résister. Après tout, il avait grandement besoin de repos. Il devait être redevenu comme avant lorsque Sarah se réveillerait, sinon il allait en entendre parler pendant un bon bout de temps. Oui, mieux valait résonner comme ça.

Le lendemain, Gilbert, Itami et Léo retournèrent fouiller la ville, et Elliot resta à veiller Sarah. Il avait reprit un peu de force et avait accepté de manger un peu. L'aubergiste lui avait apporté du thé chaud tout au long de la journée, avec de temps à autres une tasse pour Sarah au cas où elle se réveillerait. Mais elle était restée plongée dans un sommeil profond, et pourtant Elliot avait essayé de la réveiller. Juste pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Mais rien. Il avait somnolé de temps en temps, mais jamais il n'avait cédé.

Le soir, il avait refusé de descendre manger, et avait sommairement avalé un morceau de pain dans la chambre. Le lendemain, ce fut la même chose, tout comme le jour d'après, et celui encore d'après. Le jeudi, Gilbert, Itami et Léo partirent de nouveau, sans grand espoir, alors qu'Elliot ne se lassait pas de regarder Sarah dormir. Il voulait qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

En attendant, il caressait doucement ses joues, son front, ses paupières, ses lèvres… Il ne l'aimait toujours pas, il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer, mais quand elle dormait, s'était agréable de la regarder. Bien sûr, elle était plutôt belle. Et il n'était pas le seul à le dire. Avec Ada Vessalius, c'était le plus grand fantasme de bon nombre des garçons de Lutwidge. Elliot lui se contentait de la trouver belle, mais pas plus. Après tout, elle avait un caractère bien trempé, et cela empêchait quiconque de l'approcher. Enfin, presque… Elliot avait réussi à s'approcher lui. Pas en tant qu'ami, loin de là. Et il le regrettait justement, de s'être approché. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la supporter. Mais étrangement, il y avait des moments où ils savaient s'entendre. Quand ils étaient tous les deux fatigués par exemple. Et le blond se surprenait à aimer ces moments là. En fait, si elle ne se réveillait pas, il se rendait compte que tous ces moments, même lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient, lui manqueraient. C'était devenu une part de son quotidien…

Il était quatorze heures, et la pluie cognait à la fenêtre. A bout de force, Elliot avait finit par s'endormir, assis par terre, la tête et les bras sur le lit. Et c'est à ce moment là que Sarah ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle ne vit qu'un plafond blanc, et referma immédiatement les paupières. La douleur rongeait son être, et elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle avait à la fois chaud et à la fois froid.

Un gémissement lui échappa alors que ses mains se refermaient sur les draps. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé déjà ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus… Tout était confus dans sa tête… Elle ne se souvenait de rien… Juste de la douleur ancrée dans sa chaire.

« Sword ! »

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux avec un couinement, et regarda le visage qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle.

« N…Ightray…

-Ne parle pas. »

Il semblait étrangement soulagé, et il soupira en plongeant sa tête contre le cou de la jeune fille.

« Tu m'as fait peur idiote… »

Elle ne comprenait rien, mais sur le coup, elle estima que ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, et elle se contenta de regarder le plafond, appréciant le souffle chaud de la respiration d'Elliot dans son cou. C'était agréable.

« Depuis quand… Est-ce que je dors… ?

-Quatre jour à peu près, répondit Elliot sans lever la tête. »

Il était bien là. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et avec un soupire, il se leva pour aller ouvrir. Pendant ce temps, Sarah forçait sa mémoire à se souvenir. Tout lui revint peu à peu, Chad, Karina, le serpent, Domy Bell, sa défaite humiliante. Une larme s'échappa doucement alors qu'Elliot revenait près du lit avec une tasse de thé.

« Sword ? appela-t-il doucement en posant le récipient sur la table de chevet.

-C'est… Tellement ridicule… De se faire avoir comme ça…

-… J'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé. Si tu t'en sens capable bien sûr, rien ne presse. »

Elle ne dit rien dans un premier temps, puis elle ferma doucement les yeux.

« J'ai sentis quelque chose… Après être tombée dans l'étang… Une douce chaleur… Quelque chose de chaud sur mes lèvres… »

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Elliot rougit un peu.

« J'ai été obligé de te ranimer. Tu ne respirais plus. »

Un silence s'installa.

« C'est Chad… Le contractant de Domy Bell… lança alors Sarah en fronçant les sourcils, comme si l'information venait de lui revenir et qu'elle la surprenait.

-Pardon ? s'étrangla Elliot.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu venir… J'ai manqué de vigilance… Se faire avoir par deux gamins… Quelle humiliation…

-Tu n'y es pour rien Sword. »

Sans rien dire de plus, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. La fièvre s'intensifia alors, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait trop forcé.

« Reste avec moi… souffla-t-elle alors, avant d'être absorbée par l'inconscience. »

Elliot la regarda sombrer. Il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il l'avait vu ouvrir les yeux. Elle allait encore devoir dormir, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il passa le reste de la journée à tourner en rond, attendant le retour des autres pour leur raconter ce que la jeune fille lui avait dit. Cet avorton de Chad… Le blond voulait lui coller son poing dans la figure pour lui faire payer.

Finalement, le soir arriva, et Gilbert, Itami et Léo rentrèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre éclairée par une lampe à pétrole et Elliot s'empressa de leur annoncer que Sarah s'était réveillée. Itami en avait pleuré de joie, et les deux autres avaient semblé soulagés.

« Elle m'a dit que c'était Chad le contractant de Domy Bell. »

L'information rendit perplexe les deux valets, alors que Gilbert lui semblait avoir comprit quelque chose de capitale. Il s'empressa de quitter la pièce, et pendant quelques instants, personne ne su où il était. Il revint finalement avec le dossier de Pandora dans les mains. Il ouvrit la pochette et chercha des papiers à l'intérieur avant de finalement en brandir deux. Il posa le tout sur le lit et relu les feuilles une par une, avant de sourire.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Itami.

-J'ai trouvé ce qui ne collait pas… Avant de partir, Steven à avertit Sarah en lui disant qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans le dossier. C'était ce qu'on essayait de trouver samedi soir. Et je viens de comprendre.

-Alors ? le pressa Elliot.

-Dans les papiers fournit par Pandora, il est dit que Domy Bell agit comme une espèce de cloche, et détruit le cerveau en produisant un son tellement fort que les tympans ne résistent pas une seconde. Seulement, dans l'un des rapports, il est dit que cinquante agents de Pandora ont été carbonisés. »

Un silence suivit l'explication, et Itami déglutit difficilement.

« Ca veut dire que la Chain de Karina Elteviewch…

-N'est absolument pas celle que l'on croyait, termina Léo. »

Elliot tourna la tête vers Sarah, dont la fièvre avait augmenté au cours de l'après-midi. Il avait essayé de la faire boire, mais rien à faire, c'était impossible.

« On va aller dormir, et demain on reprendra les recherches, déclara alors Gilbert.

-Je te remplacerais Melt. Comme ça tu pourras rester avec Sword.

-Merci… »

Elliot resta dormir dans la chambre de Sarah, sur le lit de fortune qu'on lui avait installé, tandis qu'Itami, Gilbert et Léo rejoignaient la chambre voisine.

Sarah ne rouvrit pas les yeux de la semaine, et après un pique de fièvre phénoménale, elle semblait s'être stabilisée. Ils avaient finis par trouver Karina, mais l'aiguille de son sceau avait fait un tour complet, et elle fut précipitée dans l'Abysse sous leurs yeux. Ses derniers mots furent « Je voulais juste protéger mon peuple », et Chad, fou de chagrin et de rage, avait essayé de tuer Itami, ce qui lui avait valu une balle en pleine tête de la part de Gilbert. Restait à savoir quelles seraient les représailles. Ils devaient empêcher la guerre entre les Elteviewch et les autres familles ducales, mais la mission avait échouée, et en plus de ça, Sarah était lourdement blessée. C'est donc sous la pluie qu'ils quittèrent Dumb, en calèche.

Ils avaient installés la blonde de façon à ce qu'elle puisse dormir sans que ses plaies ne lui fassent mal, et Léo et Itami s'était assis par terre pour laisser de la place. Ils voyagèrent un après-midi entier, puis la nuit, et ils arrivèrent au quartier général de Pandora le matin. Ce fut Break qui les accueillit, vêtu de son uniforme, et il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état dans lequel était Sarah.

« Je t'expliquerais, coupa Gilbert. »

Pas plus déstabilisé que ça, le chapelier taquina le noiraud et Elliot tout au long du trajet, et il laissa Gilbert poser la blonde sur le canapé de son bureau pendant qu'ils lui racontaient la mission.

« Autrement dit… Vous avez totalement échoués, conclu-t-il. »

Un lourd silence tomba, puis la voix cliquetante d'Emily s'éleva.

« Quelle bande de nul !

-Allons Emily, un peu de tact veux-tu.

-J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir… grommela Gilbert. »

Itami était près de Sarah et suivait l'échange de loin, alors que Léo farfouillait dans la bibliothèque.

« Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer maintenant… déclara sérieusement Break, l'œil dans le vague.

-Break… ? l'appela Gilbert.

-Enfin, je vais allez expliquer tout ça aux ducs, vous autres devriez vous occuper de la miss, et faire en sorte qu'elle se rétablisse très vite. Pandora ne couvre votre absence au lycée que jusqu'à demain.

-Elle ne pourra jamais aller en cours demain Break. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, ses plaies n'ont pas cicatrisées, et elle a été brûlée, contesta le contractant de Raven.

-Et bien dans ce cas…

-On pourrait la ramener au manoir Sword non ? intervint Elliot. J'imagine que le duc est au courant pour la mission, il trouva sûrement un motif pour son absence. »

Un lourd silence s'abattit. Break s'assit sur le bord de son bureau et fourra une sucette dans sa bouche.

« Est-ce que vous l'avez mise au courant pour ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de la mission ? demanda l'albinos en regardant Sarah.

-Non, elle n'a pas rouvert les yeux, répondit Itami.

-Dans ce cas, il ne faut pas la ramener chez elle, trancha le chapelier. Le duc Sword aura vent de la mort de Karina Elteviewch d'ici peu, et Sarah ne sera jamais rétablie à temps. Il vaut mieux qu'elle reste ici jusqu'à ce que je rentre au manoir Rainsworth, et je la prendrais avec moi. Elle se reposera là-bas, lady Sheryl trouvera une excuse valable pour le lycée.

-Pourquoi vous… commença Elliot.

-Crois-moi Elliot, tu ne voudrais pas savoir. Enfin si, toi tu voudrais, mais Sarah ne le voudrait pas, intervint Gilbert. »

Il avait un coude sur une de ses jambes et tenait son menton dans sa main, l'air de profondément réfléchir.

« Tu pourras lui demander de t'expliquer quand elle retournera au lycée, conclut-il. Je pense que tu as raison Break, il vaut mieux qu'elle reste avec toi. Je vais retourner au manoir Nightray pendant quelques temps, et je m'occupe du rapport. Itami, tu devrais retourner au lycée avec Elliot et Léo. Tu pourras prendre ses cours, ça lui fera ça de moins à rattraper quand elle ira mieux. »

Itami doutait clairement. Laisser Sarah était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas envisager. C'était impossible. Mais en même temps, elle savait que la blonde aurait besoin d'être seule en se réveillant et en apprenant le fiasco qu'avait été la mission.

« Très bien… soupira-t-elle.

-Promis miss, je viendrais te tenir au courant de son état, déclara Break avec un sourire.

-Et comment tu comptes entrer dans le lycée ? ronchonna Elliot, frustré de ne pas comprendre pourquoi Sarah ne devait pas rentrer chez elle.

-Par un placard bien sûr ! »

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Gilbert se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, Itami était déjà repartit dans la contemplation du visage pâle de sa maîtresse, et Elliot marqua un temps de pause.

« Pardon ?! cria-t-il finalement. »

Break le laissa s'énerver dans son coin, et quitta le rebord de la table pour aller s'agenouiller près de la Sword.

« Je prendrais soin d'elle, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce serait dommage qu'elle meure maintenant, je pourrais encore avoir besoin d'elle. »

Itami tourna la tête vers lui, avant de doucement hocher la tête.

« Je te fais confiance. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Break les mettait « gentiment » à la porte, et en grommelant, Elliot décréta qu'il valait mieux retourner au lycée maintenant. C'est donc à contrecœur qu'Itami accepta de quitter Sarah, et Gilbert se dirigea vers un bureau pour commencer le rapport.

« Ah mon Dieu, ma pauvre Emily… L'affaire se corse j'ai l'impression…

-C'est ce minable qui n'a pas été à la hauteur ! »

Avec un sifflotement, le chapelier se tourna vers le canapé où était étendue Sarah.

« Et dire qu'elle n'a pas souvent l'occasion de faire des missions… »

Il s'approcha d'elle et retira lentement la veste qu'elle portait, avant de soulever sa chemise pour voir un peu l'étendue des dégâts. Comme il fallait défaire tous les bandages, il décida de s'assoir là où les jambes de la blessée lui laissaient de la place, et il s'attela à retirer chaque bandes les unes après les autres.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas très jolie à voir… »

Malgré tous les soins de Gilbert, on pouvait clairement deviner que le matériel médical était plutôt moindre dans l'auberge où ils se trouvaient. Et ils n'avaient pas pu aller voir de médecin, sous peine que celui-ci ne soit un complice de Karina où qu'il n'aille prévenir la famille Elteviewch que des étrangers étaient là.

« Il ne va pas falloir trainer, nous devrions nous dépêcher de rentrer au manoir…

-Sans compter que son idiot de père ne tardera pas à rappliquer lorsqu'il apprendra la nouvelle, enchaîna Emily.

-Hu hu~ »

Break inspecta une dernière fois les plaies, soupirant tant les blessures n'étaient pas belles à voir. Les deux coupures perpendiculaires étaient rouges et chaudes, et tout le monde savait qu'une plaie chaude pouvait être signe d'une inflammation. Le désinfectant n'avait pas dû être d'un grand secours, et la blessure laisserait des marques. Quant à la brûlure, elle était encore rouge vive, et plus chaude que les plaies. Il allait falloir mettre de la pommade, la peau séchait vite, et cela serait douloureux pour bouger.

« Allons bon, elle collectionne les cicatrices cette petite. »

Il refit les bandages, mais ne rabattit pas tout de suite le pan de chemise sur son ventre. Il la redresse doucement, la plaqua autant qu'il le pouvait contre lui, et leva le vêtement autant qu'il le pouvait. Les bandages s'arrêtait un peu au-dessus du bas de ses côtes, et ayant relevé la chemise jusqu'aux omoplates environ, il réussit à voir une partie de la griffure qui imprégnait la peau de Sarah. La cicatrice était plutôt « belle », non pas dans un sens esthétique mais dans un sens médical, et les quatre traits descendaient le long du dos de la jeune fille.

Break la rhabilla et la rallongea correctement, avant de retirer sa longue veste blanche et de la poser sur elle. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau et saisit le dossier concernant l'affaire Elteviewch, ou tout du moins la copie qu'on lui avait donné.

« J'ai hâte de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire… »

* * *

**Que dire de ce chapitre… Déjà que j'aurais dû le poster hier, mais j'ai eu un imprévu ^^**

**Elliot : Tu ne l'aurais pas dit, personne ne l'aurait su.**

**Tais-toi. Bref, j'aime moyennement le début, en revanche j'aime bien la fin. Je l'ai entièrement réécrite, parce qu'elle ne me plaisait absolument pas, et donc j'espère avoir sauver un peu ce chapitre ^^ La suite… Bientôt, promis, je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer (heureusement d'ailleurs…) Et donc, je vous souhaite une bonne nui/journée/tout ce que vous voulez. Bye~**


End file.
